Total Drama Pokémon Adventure
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: Inspired by xebla, I bring you all the new crossover show of Total Drama Pokémon. Watch back as per season there will be 60 contestants placed in teams, battle trainers and gym leaders, capturing and befriending new Pokémon (with Fakémon) partake in challenges as they will face villainous foes and go far all for the grand prize of TEN BILLION DOLLARS!
1. I Choose You

Total Drama Pokémon Adventure Episode 001 – I Choose You

 **Disclaimer: Hi everybody, I am Jonas Xerxes and I have brought to you all Total Drama Pokémon Adventure, the first of more fanfic series/seasons as it is a crossover of Total Drama and Pokémon. While I have the right of OCs and the ideas to this story, please keep in mind that I don't owned Total Drama or Pokémon as they belong to their rightful owners. Also, if there are any Pokémon and Total Drama fans out there who have made their own OCs and Fakemon, I will not take credit of your hard work as I wish to have your Pokémon and region to appear in a future Total Drama Pokémon season or spin-off series in the later future, but for my own OCs will be of Japanese contestants. If there are any from Deviantart who wish to have their fan made Pokémon regions to be shown in a future spin-off or season please contact me in my Fanfiction account. Also, the Total Drama casts will be in anime forms in this fanfiction and there will be pairing with existing and OCs. There will be drama, action, adventures, thrillers, mysteries, romance but more importantly DRAMA! For further information, there will be OCs that will be related to guest characters who are real people so please don't start some accusations as this is all fictional. Also, in this fanfiction the winners of the previous five Total Drama seasons are Owen (TDI), Duncan (TDA), Heather (TDWT), Cameron (TDRI), and Mike (TDAS). P.S. Blaineley and the other adult will not be competing in this or any future Total Drama Pokémon seasons due to new Pokémon Trainers usually starting out as kids or teenagers (Late Teens also count.). Now without further interruptions, I give you, Total Drama Pokémon Adventure.**

[Japan, Asia] [Total Drama Universe]

[Pokémon Company HQ, Minato City, Tokyo] [August 1st 2017]

(Waiting in an elevator of the building of the company of the most popular franchise in video game, anime, manga, fan-fiction history were the host of Total Drama Chris McLean and his sidekick and best friend Chef Hatchet. After ending Total Drama All-Stars with Mike being the winner of the season, Chris was excited to hear that the producers called and declared a new season with a whole new cast. But after that, Chris and the remaining contestants being Gwen, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro and Heather notice the trembling going on the island. Chef revealed that he used a fracking machine, a hydraulic drill, to make the moats to which Cameron terrifying revealed that by using it on the small island resulted it in it sinking. After Chris and Chef made it back to the mainland he got a call from his boss, much to his shock. He told Chris and Chef to take a plane to Minato, Tokyo, Japan and head for the Pokémon Company building for a special meeting regarding something that will be the biggest thing to ever happen. Chris is sweating a lot of drops, thinking that his boss means to fired Chris, but once the elevator stopped at its designated floor, Chris sighed.)

Chris McLean: Looks like it's our stop, Chef. (Chris said. Chef simply rolled his eyes at his friend and boss' exasperation. After a couple of walks Chris and Chef made it to a conference room where it was a magnificent room with the Poké Ball logo on its table and two men were sitting on the far part of the table. The man in the right had silver short hair with the style of it being spiky and directed to the left side, light skin, blue eyes, a long sleeved black turtleneck, a brown leather jacket, jeans and brown shoes. He is Tom McGilles, the president of Fresh TV and creator of Total Drama and AKA Chris' Boss. And the middle-aged man in the middle of the table next to Tom is a Japanese man with short black hair, black eyes, and pale skin, wearing a black business suit, a red tie and black shoes. He is Tsunekazu Ishihara, the president and CEO of the Pokémon Company. The shock on Chris' face was definitely visible as he nervously said.)

Chris McLean: Ah...? Hi there, Mr. Gilles, sir? Say, if this is about how I got the island sinking on the season finale of Total Drama All-Stars I have a good explain- (Before Chris could finish his sentence, Tom interrupts it while Tsunekazu had a raised brow and a small smile, being amused with Chris' nervousness.)

Tom McGilles: Would you knock it off, Chris. Aside of the fact that you nearly endanger the lives of the constants for your own pleasure, I didn't call you here to fire you. (Tom said annoyed. Chris sighed in relief. Then Tsunekazu had a secretary go to Chris and giving him an envelope with something inside.)

Chris McLean: What's this? (A confused Chris asked.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I believe it is your contract, for the first season of the new cross-over series Mr. Gilles and I are planning to make happened after the success of both Total Drama's seasons and of Pokémon Company's sales with the new generation games. (What Mr. Ishihara said got Chris and Chef to widen their eyes in surprise as Chris opened the envelope to check the contract's details and conditions. Chef was actually surprise to hear that before a new season of Total Drama would happen, they would do a new cross-over series with Pokémon.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: While we want you to include the contestants of your Total Drama's previous seasons, Tom and I managed to endorse auditions of Japanese contestants as well. Since this is our first collaboration of our works, we decided to accepted 23 contestants in Tokyo here. (Tsunekazu added all of that.)

Tom McGilles: So, Chris, while you will restrain that urge of yours to bring too much harm to the contestants. Are you and Chef in. Before season six of Total Drama. (Tom said. After finish reading his contract, Chris smiles, believing that this will be a great season like how Total Drama Island started out.)

Chris McLean: It is on! (Chris finished with a smile that sparkle a bit.)

[Opening 1 – Pokémon Theme Song / I Wanna Be Famous Mix]

[Unknown Region] [Pokémon Universe]

[Wilderness, Unnamed Island] [August 10th 2017]

(That's right, Chris is standing on the ground of a forest on an island that is currently disclosed.)

Chris McLean: Hey there, fans of Total Drama and Pokémon. That's right, it's me, Chris McLean. For the first season of this crossover show, I'll be host of Total Drama Pokémon! Yes, I said Pokémon. You see, after the big success in the previous seasons of Total Drama and the sales of new generation Pokémon games, our two franchises' CEOs and chairmen decided to collaborate both franchises into a whole new crossover series where the contestants will receive their first Pokémon and do battle, earn gym badges and so forth. You're probably wondering where am I? Well, I'm not in our universe for Chef and I are currently in the Pokémon World. Where there are Pokémon everywhere. (Chris said as he raised his arms and the screen zooms out to revealed flying type Pokémon, some on the ground, fish-like Pokémon swimming. Coming into the screen was Chef with his usual grumpy expression.)

Chris McLean: By now, you're probably wondering how did Chef and I got here in the first place. Well, turn your attention to the right over there. (Chris said, pointing to the direction of scientists who were hired to create a gateway from the Total Drama Universe and the Pokémon Universe. After the scientists pressed in a few keyboards as a pink and lavender portal appeared in the sky.)

Chris McLean: Since this is a new show of Total Drama and Pokémon, we're bringing in all of our casts. From the original cast, we have Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Harold… (Coming out of the portal were Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, and Harold all screaming for dear life as they landed on a section of the forest.)

Chris McLean: Katie, Sadie, Noah, Justin, Owen… (Next the called-out contestants were falling and screaming for their lives as well and landed.)

Chris McLean: Courtney, Eva Heather, Alejandro, Sierra… (The next set of contestants came out of the portals and screams fearfully as they landed.)

Chris McLean: Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth… (The said contestants came out of the portal and started falling/screaming.)

Chris McLean: Leshawna, Ezekiel, Izzy and Cody! (The last contestants came out of the portal and started falling/screaming except for Izzy for was cheering due to her being crazy.)

Chris McLean: Now, from Revenge of the Island. We have Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, finally demutated… (From the portal came out all said contestants who were falling/screaming. As evidenced and said by Chris, Dakota regained her old appearance before she mutated.)

Chris McLean: Lightning, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, the blabber mouthing Staci… (All said contestant came out of the portal and started falling/screaming while Lightning was in a charging pose, falling.)

Chris McLean: Scott, B, and the aura whisperer Dawn! (Chris finished. Finally, the last pair of contestants called out of the portal, falling and screaming except for Dawn who was mediating with her eyes closed. After they all landed the portal closed, but a new one appeared a few inches away from Chris and Chef.)

Chris McLean: Now, to keep it fresh and more diverse, we've added new contestants into the fray all who are secrecy or publicly Pokémon fans/gamers from the capital of Japan. (First coming out of the portal was a young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a confident smirk, wearing a black school uniform, brown shoes and carrying a backpack.)

Chris McLean: S'up, Daisuke! Good to have you here on the show. (Chris greeted.)

Daisuke: S'up, Chris. It's great to be here in the Pokémon World. Say, where are the other contestants? (Daisuke said as he looked around for the contestants of Total Drama.)

Chris McLean: No hurries, man. You'll meet them sooner after we finish introduction the new contestants so just stand there. (Chris said. Daisuke had watched Total Drama before and knew that Chris could care less for the old contestants. However, he simply put that aside and stands on the spot Chris instructed him. Coming out is a pair of two young men; Ietsuna was an overweight teenager with short spiky black and grey eyes but were closed in a black jacket, pants, a burger t-shirt uniform. Kioshi is a slim, strong fit, Japanese teenager with brown hair and eyes and possesses a tan skin in define brown tone, wearing a green blazer, white long-sleeved shirt, red tie, black pants and brown shoes.)

Chris McLean: Ietsuna and Kioshi. Glad to have you two with us here. (Chris said after shaking hands with them. Ietsuna laughs excitedly.)

Ietsuna: Ah man, Chris. It's nice to meet you. I just want you to know that whenever eating challenges you have in store, I'm prepare for them. (Ietsuna exclaimed in excitement.)

Chris McLean: Glad to hear that. Kioshi, my man, how about you? (Chris asked. Kioshi looked uninterested as he shrugged it.)

Kioshi: Whatever. (Kioshi said coldly. Chris looked confused of the response but smiled.)

Chris McLean: Ah… yeah? So please stand over there with Daisuke. (Chris instructed as they walked along. Coming out of the portal were three boys; Nobuyori, who had brown hair, red eyes, light skin and wearing a purple jacket with a black t-shirt, purple pants and tennis shoes. Mashiro, a teenage boy with light green hair and black eyes wearing a set of headphones, a green blazer, a red Poké Ball black t-shirt, white pants and sneakers. And Minoru, a young man with neck length black hair, blue eyes and fair build wearing a black vest, long sleeve buttoned white shirt, black pants and shoes.)

Mashiro: Wow, it's great to meet you, Chris-san! To be in this crossover show in person is like a dream come true. (Mashiro said, with awkward face, in excitement while shaking hands.)

Chris McLean: Thanks, happy to hear that Mashiro. Along with him is Nobuyori, a son of a high-class family and Minoru from a Japanese family of brilliant tacticians. (Chris said.)

Nobuyori: Must you mentioned that piece of information to the viewers. (Nobuyori asked upset.)

Chris McLean: Yes, yes, I do. (Chris said. Both Minoru and Nobuyori rolled their eyes.)

Minoru: Nevertheless, this show here is the perfect opportunity to show my family's prodigious talents to the world.

Chris McLean: Well you gotta have to wait for a while until we finish with the introductions. Please stand over there. (Chris instructed. With that said, the three boys joined the other introduced contestants. Coming out of the portal was Nara, a teenage boy with black hair, black eyes wearing a navy-blue blazer, a white buttoned shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.)

Chris McLean: Nara, what up my brother from the Land of the Rising Sun. (Chris said.)

Nara: Chris, you do realize that we newbies are from the Land of the Rising Sun. (Nara replied, correcting the host.)

Chris McLean: Yeah, I know. I was being rhetorical. Now shush and wait over there before we regroup with the rest of the other contestants. (Chris said, slightly annoyed. Nara rolled his eyes as he groups with the rest of his competitors. Coming out of the portal were two teenage boys; Saemon was a young man with trimmed black hair, black eyes covered by his sunglasses and a light tone strong build, wearing a black school uniform indicating that he's from an all boy academy. Totoya is a young man with brown hair, shaggy and wild, gold eyes, and a strong straight build while smirking proudly and excitedly wearing a black jacket, yellow t-shirt, black pants and sneakers.)

Chris McLean: Coming along are Saemon, the bad boy from the East and the hyperactive Totoya. How are you doing, bros? (Chris said.)

Saemon: The trip getting here was a bit trouble for my stomach, but now that I'm here I'm gonna win that prize money. (Saemon said seriously with a Kansai accent. Totoya laughs hysterically.)

Totoya: Nice and fun for me. I can't wait to get my first Pokémon and start my travels. Cause I am so wild and anxious to get started. (Totoya exclaimed.)

Chris McLean: Sweet, but we need to wait until everyone is introduced. Wait over there with the rest of the new contestants. (Chris said. Saemon shrugged as he and Totoya walked to the rest of the contestants. Coming out of the portal were a group of three boys; Sosuke is a young man with brown hair and green eyes wearing glasses, a white buttoned shirt, black slacks and black shoes as he held on his black jacket in his hand. Udo is a young man with neck length dark hair and black eyes wearing a black jacket, white buttoned shirt, blue pants and black shoes. And Yoshinaga is a young man with long black hair that he has it tied in a ponytail/topknot style, brown eyes, wearing a red blazer, white buttoned shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.)

Chris McLean: Here comes the last of the new boys; Sosuke, Udo and Yoshinaga! (Chris said.)

Sosuke: Greetings Chris-san. I'm glad to be a part of this contest. (Sosuke said with a bow.)

Udo: Indeed! What sir Sosuke said is true as I too am going to express the joy that every Pokémon Trainer craves the most. (Udo added. The narrow looking Yoshiaga didn't say anything, but nodded.)

Yoshiaga: Did not disappoint me with weak challenges McLean. (Yoshiaga said fiercely. Chris simply rolled his eyes at Yoshiaga's comment.)

Chris McLean: Yeah, yeah. I get the tough guy message. Just wait over there before we meet up with the rest of the cast. (All three boys did as instruct and groups with the other newcomers. Coming out of the portal was a young teenage girl. Compare to some of the girls of Total Drama, while she, Akina, had red long hair tied in twin tails, blue eyes, a gorgeous body, she had a big bosom, wearing a blue blazer, white buttoned shirt, a blue skirt, long black stockings and brown shoes. While it wasn't anything new to the Japanese boys, Chris and Chef stared with widen eyes at her chest.)

Chef Hatchet: Damn! Girl got a big chest. (Chef commented. Chris tell him to shush it.)

Chris McLean: Welcome to the Pokémon World, Akina. So glad to have you on set. (A smiling Chris said, shaking hands with her. Akina giggled happily.)

Akina: Thanks, Mr. McLean-san. I can't believe I'm actually in the world of Pokémon. (Akina exclaimed.)

Chris McLean: Oh, believe it. Also, no need for formalities, it's Chris. Now, wait over there. (Chris said as Akina went to the others. Coming out of the portal were two more teenage girls. Asami, who looks almost identical to Akina, is a teenage girl with long red hair, blue eyes, a beautiful build, big breasts, wearing a blue blazer, white buttoned shirt with a red ribbon, a black skirt, white stockings and brown shoes. Chinami is a teenage girl with long stylize pinkish red hair, blue eyes, large breasts, a perfect fit body, wearing a black and white sailor fuku, purple skirt, black stockings and white shoes.)

Chris McLean: Here comes the older twin and cousin of Akina, Asami and Chinami. (Chris announced.)

Chinami: Hi there, Chris. I hope you don't mind sharing the spotlight with someone of new blood and beauty coming to the show. (Chinami said confident in her abilities than just her beauty.)

Chris McLean: Okay, Miss Gorgeous. Take it easy with the bragging. (Chris said in a warning tone.)

Asami: Nevertheless, we're glad that you accepted us sisters and cousins, Chris. (Asami commented, gratefully.)

Chris McLean: My pleasure, Asami. You two wait with the others over there. (Chris said. Asami and Chinami groups with the other contestants as they hugged Akina, all three girls happy to be in this crossover show. Coming out of the portal were three girls; Kayoko, who strangely looked like a Japanese version of Lindsay, had light blonde hair, blue eyes, a large chest, wearing a pink and white sailor fuku, pink skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Kaminari is a teenage girl with long black hair with her twin bang tied in knots, pink eyes, large breasts, a green blazer with a yellow sweater over her white buttoned shirt, a green skirt, black stockings and white sneakers. And Kiyumi is a teenage girl with blonde long hair, yellow eyes, fair skin, fair beautiful figure, large breasts, wearing a white sailor fuku with blue trims, an aqua skirt, long blue stockings and red shoes.)

Kayoko: Greetings, Chris. I'm so glad to know that Total Drama Pokémon has selected me in this competition. (Kayoko said.)

Kaminari: Hi there, Chris-san. This is the most exciting day of my life. To be a part of the Total Drama experience with Pokémon in it. (A smiling Kaminari said.)

Kiyumi: Well… I'm not sure what to do in your type of challenges but I'm gonna give it my all. (A shy Kiyumi said. Suddenly Chris lean in to have a closer look on Kayoko's face, much to her confusion.)

Kayoko: Ah? What's wrong? (Kayoko asked with a brow raised. Chris shook it off.)

Chris McLean: Oh, nothing. It's just… you sorta remind me of someone in the original cast of Total Drama. Anyways, girls, please wait over there with the others until we've finish the introductions. (Chris said. The girl groups with the other newcomers. Coming out of the portal is another female contestant. Natsuko is a teenage girl with long purple hair, blue eyes, a beautiful figure, large breasts, wearing a white sailor fuku with purple trims, a purple skirt, black stockings and white shoes.)

Chris McLean: Here comes Contestant Beauty #7, Natsuko. Welcome to the Pokémon World, girl. (Chris said. Natsuko looked around in amazement of being in the world of Pokémon, due to being a Pokémon fan/gamer.).

Natsuko: Wow, this is a dream come true. To be in the Pokémon World and to take part in a Total Drama competition with Pokémon in it. I can't wait to face the rest of my fellow contestants in combat. (Natsuko said with a proud smirk.)

Chris McLean: Easy there, Miss Samurai. Though I love that eagerness you have, we need to finish the rest of the newbies' intros before we continue. (Chris said. Natsuko simply shrug but nodded as she groups with the other newcomers. Coming out of the portal were two teenage girls; Miu is a small teenage girl with a petite body, long brown hair tied in a twin tail by the side, gold eyes, a cute face with a cute smile, large breasts, wearing a long sleeve yellow sweater, a white buttoned shirt underneath, a pink skirt, white stockings and brown shoes. And Tatsumi, is a teenage girl with a fierce frown on her face, long blood red hair, purple eyes, a gorgeous body that models would kill for, a fair build, light skin, and large breasts wearing a black jacket usually for boys, a white buttoned shirt, a black skirt, long black stockings, and purple shoes. She wasn't as angry or psychotic like Eva, but she was still fearsome even to the shivering newcomer boys while the girls looked in awestruck.)

Chris McLean: Well, here comes the little cutie Miu and the mighty Tatsumi! (Chris said while making gesture fit for the former and latter.)

Miu: Hi there, Chris-san! I'm so excited to be here on the show! I can't to meet them. (Miu said with a happy smile with closed eye.)

Chris McLean: Who? (Chris asked.)

Miu: Uh? The teenagers you abused in the five seasons of Total Drama. (Miu answered with a raised brow.)

Chris McLean: Ah them! Yeah, we'll get to them but first of all- (Before Chris could finished his sentence, Tatsumi got a hold of Chris' wrist, much to his confusion. Then, an awkwardly mad looking Tatsumi used her strength to slowly crush Chris' wrist, much to his squeaking dismay. Even everyone present, including Chef, widen their eyes in shocking surprise.)

Tatsumi: While I will endure any challenges you throw at us be aware that should you sever any friendships for your own sick amusement or break up any couples, old and new or good or bad, I will cut you down even if it gets me disqualified. Is that cleared? (Tatsumi said in a warning tone. Surprisingly, the girting in pain host nodded.)

Chris McLean: Yes, yes ma'am! Crystal clear! Now please wait over there with the rest of the newcomers. (Chris shrieked. Afterward, Tatsumi let go of Chris' wrist as she and Miu, who looked surprise with an oval shape open mouth, closed it and headed to the others. After that, the last two girls of the newcomers came of the portal as it vanished. Wakano is a teenage girl with a beautiful petite body, long brown hair as the color of chocolate tied in a ponytail, brown matching eyes with glasses on, large breasts, a red jacket, a short sleeved button white shirt with a brown tie, a brown skirt, long black stockings and brown shoes. And finally Yukiyo is a beautiful teenage girl with long silk-like black hair, black eyes, a beautiful face, large breasts, wearing a pink sailor fuku with green trims, a black undershirt, a green skirt, long black stockings and red high heel shoes.)

Chris McLean: And here are our last two new contestants; the Brainiac genius girl Wakano and the daughter of the Pokémon Company's very own president and CEO, Yukiyo! (Chris announced. Yukiyo widen her eyes as she awkwardly looked angry at Chris for revealing her being Tsunekazu's daughter.)

Wakano: Greetings, Chris. Waka is excited to be in this competition as Waka is anxious to meet the rest of the contestants and to show them how much of a good mad scientist Waka is. (Wakano said while referring to herself in the third person.)

Yukiyo: And did you had to revealed to the world that I'm Tsunekazu Ishihara's daughter! (Yukiyo asked rhetorically. She already knew why Chris had to revealed it as her father told her of her audition being accepted in the competition as she may be one of the popular and smartest students in high school, she's also a great lover of Pokémon.)

Chris McLean: Yeah! It's a condition on both my parole and my contract that your daddy placed in, Miss Ishihara. (Chris answered. Yukiyo rolled her eyes, seeing that everyone saw and heard Chris due to it being broadcast on international television or rather inter-dimensional television. Every one of the new contestants gather as Chris said.)

Chris McLean: Now that we have our new players and the first ever group of Japanese contestants, we have the total of sixty contestants in the game. Now that we have finish the intros of everyone here, let's meet up with the other contestants. (Chris announced.)

Udo: Hopefully, alive. (Udo said. Chris ignore the comment while the rest of the new contestants nodded in agreement. Then they left following Chris and Chef heading where the rest of the old contestants crash landed.)

[Forest, Unnamed Island]

(The original and second cast members were groaning in dizziness and slight pain due to having fallen to the ground from the sky via portal. Except for Dawn, but managed to land safely while she was still in mediating position.)

Harold: Where are we? (Harold asked. After a few moments of groaning, the contestants got up on their feet and looked at their new environment, their eyes widen in shock, awestruck and even being speechless. Before them, they saw Pokémon, real living Pokémon before them. Pokémon on the ground walking along, Pokémon flying in the air, and Pokémon either swimming or playing on the pond and lakes nearby. Most of the contestants who were nice and kind were admiring the scene before them, those who are video gamers and have played the Pokémon games like Harold, Cody, Noah, Sam, B and Cameron were grinning big at knowing what the new competition will be like and living every Pokémon fan's dream.)

Bridgette: Wow, this place is so amazing. Where are we? (Bridgette asked. Approaching them were Chris, Chef and the new contestants.)

Chris McLean: The answer to that, Bridgette, is quite simple. We're in the world of Pokémon. (Chris answered. Everyone who were a Pokémon fan widen their eyes in shocking surprise.)

Leshawna: Pokémon!? You mean that game series where you have to battle and stuff! Leshawna said.)

Chris McLean: That's correct, Leshawna. (Chris said. Lindsay looked confused.)

Lindsay: Ah… what's Pokémon? (Lindsay asked. Her question got Pokémon fans like Cody, Sam, Cameron, Harold and the Japanese contestants gasped in shock, slightly offended.)

Cody: How could you guys not know what Pokémon is? (Cody said, clearly offended.)

Harold: You see Pokémon is…

Chris McLean: Harold! Shush it! I will be doing the explanation here! (Chris said rudely. Harold crossed his arms in annoyance.)

Harold: Fine, gosh! But if you need any help regarding Pokémon, just let me know. (Harold stated.)

Chris McLean: Don't need to. The collaborated producers gave me all the information I need to know about Pokémon. (Chris said. After that, Harold scoffs it off while Leshawna pats him on the back.)

Chris McLean: Anyways, Pokémon is a series of video games developed by Game Freak and Creatures Inc. It was first released in 1996 in Japan for the Game Boy, the main series of role-playing video games has continued on each generation of Nintendo's handhelds. They get to catch new Pokémon and become friend with it, battle against your opponents and have a journey of the lifetime. (Chris finished explaining.)

Duncan: Well this journey on this show has been truly is a lifetime for any of us. (Duncan said sarcastically.)

Chris: Shush! (Chris said. Duncan shut his mouth and cross his arms and continued to listen to Chris. Zoey moved forth.)

Zoey: Wow, Chris. You sure sound like an anime narrator. (Zoey exclaimed in amazement.)

Chris McLean: Thank! I've been practicing. (Chris said.)

Owen: Ah, Chris. I got a question! Are they new players here? (Owen asked while pointing at the Japanese contestants.)

Chris McLean: Yes, Owen, my man, they are. Everyone meet the new contestants of this crossover series. New contestants, meet the old contestants. (Chris said introducing the old and new contestants. While the Japanese contestants were either smiling and/or waving at the Total Drama contestants, they waved back as well except for sour people like Heather and Eva. For some reason, Kioshi was in awestruck upon looking at Gwen.)

Kioshi: (My God. It is her.) (Kioshi thought.)

Trent: Chris, how is all of this possible? (Trent asked.)

Chris McLean: Well, Trent. Due to the large success in the previous seasons of Total Drama and the currently biggest new generation games selling right now. Both presidents of Fresh TV and Pokémon Company decided to create this crossover series as a once in a lifetime opportunity for Pokémon fans to live out their greatest dream and for contestants such as yourselves to win the big moola! So for the first season it's TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON ADVENTURE! (Chris said.)

DJ: So are they safe? (A concern DJ asked.)

Geoff: Yeah, what the big man said (Geoff said.)

Chris McLean: Of course they are. (Chris said.)

Alejandro: Prove it (Alejandro said, not believing Chris.)

Mike: Yeah, you've been known to lie to us before. (A doubtful Mike said. Even some of the new contestants nodded, since they had seen Total Drama before. An annoyed Chris frown as he said.)

Chris McLean: Ok fine! I'll prove it. (Chris replied annoyed. He reached into his coat and pulled out two Poké Balls.)

Chris McLean: Come on out buddies. (Chris shouted. At once, two red glows emerged from the Poké Balls and once the glows faded, a parrot like Pokémon with a music note like head flew into the air before landing on Chris's shoulder while an orange mouse-like Pokémon was beside him.)

Chris' Raichu: (Hi there, cast members!) (Raichu said, even though he was only saying his name repeatedly to the human contestants and humans in general.)

Sam: Whoa! A Raichu and a Chatot! (Sam said. Both Katie and Sadie squeal in excitement along with some of the Japanese female contestants.)

Sadie: They're so cute. (Sadie said.)

Most Girls: I know! (Some of the girls said at once.)

Chris McLean: See. (Chris said as he scratched Chatot's head and patted Raichu on the head.)

Noah: Why Raichu and Chatot? (A confused Noah asked. That when Chris brought out his phone but frown to see it on red until Raichu grabbed it and used his ability Static to instantly recharge his phone, thus earning a smile from Chris and a well deserved patting on his head.)

Chris' Chatot: Wack! Chris McLean. (Chatot squawked.)

Noah: Why did I ask (Noah asked dryly.)

Chris McLean: As you can see, Pokémon are Trainers' companions that have to travel with them and protect them. Me, Raichu and Chatot make a good team. (Chris said. Then the contestants turn their attention to Chef.)

Beth: Does Chef have Pokémon too? (Beth asked.)

Chris McLean: Yes, he does. Wanna show them Chef? (Chris said.)

Chef Hatchet: Eh, why not. (Chef said as he pulled out two Poké Balls and released his Pokémon. It was a turtle like round Pokémon with a shell surround his body except for his clawed arms and legs and a Pokémon that look like a pink and white walking cupcake.)

Chef's Golem: (YEAH!) (Golem said.)

Chef's Slurpuff: (I have great servings!) (Slurpuff squeaked.)

Harold: Golem and Slurpuff? (Harold said in confusion.)

Lindsay: Oh, it's so cute. (Lindsay said, referring to Slurpuff.)

Beth: I know. (Beth added. Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Scott, Alejandro, and Lightning, however were laughing.)

Duncan: Oh man, the Golem I understand, but you have such a girly Pokémon. (Duncan said. Chef stared angrily at them.)

Chef Hatchet: Don't underestimate her! She's tough and can make a great pie! (Chef stated while holding Slurpuff in his hands.)

Owen: PIE! (Owen said. Out of nowhere, Kioshi charged in and punched Owen in the face, which cause him to grunt in slight pain while Kioshi hissed in pain from his bruised fist. Some of the contestants were surprise to see one of the newcomers punched Owen, which was confusing since he was an audience's favorite.)

Lightning: Sha- _please_ , this cupcake not tough. (Lightning said and the guys continued laughing. Chef growled but then smirked sinisterly as he turns to his Slurpuff, who nodded with a smile of her own.)

Chef Hatchet: You asked for it, Slurpuff use Fairy Wind! (Chef said.)

Chef's Slurpuff: (Wind, BLOW!) (The Cupcake Pokémon squeaked. At once a glittery wind came out of nowhere and slammed into the six. They were sent backwards and hit the ground hard.)

Trent: Wha- What just happened? (A shocked Trent asked.)

Chris McLean: As Chef was kind enough to demonstrate, Pokémon are capable of performing moves that allow them to fight other Pokémon. (Chris said.)

Scott: Wow, that's one tough cupcake. (Scott said.)

Lindsay: A cute cupcake. (Lindsay said.)

Kayoko: I know, Lindsay! (Kayoko said annoyed. That's when everyone including the newcomers were surprise to know that Kayoko knows Lindsay.)

Chris McLean: Moving on, I bet you all wanna know what this season is all about? (Chris asked.)

Gwen: Duh. (Gwen said.)

Courtney: Of course. (Courtney said.)

Chris McLean: Well, that will be revealed at our base of operations. Ah, here's our ride. (Chris said after hearing the sound of tires. A bus with pictures of Pikachu and Pichu on the side rode up and opened the door.)

[Pokémon Tour Bus, Unnamed Island]

(Everyone got on and talked over what the theme of this season could be and also started to befriend the newcomers from Japan as the bus rolled towards base. It was an hour before the bus arrived at a building the size of Mount Everest, a glowing Poké Ball logo on the upper middle of the building.)

Gwen: Whoa! (Gwen said in admiration of the sight of the base.)

Duncan: It's hard to believe Chris could afford all of this. (Duncan said.)

Gwen: I know. (Gwen said. However, both ex-couple turn away with sad frowns. Before this show started, on Total Drama All-Stars, while Gwen managed to repair the shattered friendship she has with Courtney, it happened after Gwen got annoyed at Duncan's pestering of whether Courtney saw them kissing and she dumped him due to the spark now have died out. After Duncan was placed in jail for blowing up Chris' cottage, mansion in reality, he was a bit nervous of what his cellmate had planned to do and wonder how he was still obsessive with Courtney since he still doesn't have nor want any interest in her anymore due to her bossiness. Deciding to break the tense silence, Gwen was the first to speak.)

Gwen: Listen, Duncan, I'm sorry I broke up with you. But the real reason I came back to Total Drama wasn't for the money. I wanted to apologize to Courtney for what we did to her in World Tour. I hope you can forgive me. (Gwen said. Duncan, at first blank looking until he gave her a reassuring smile.)

Duncan: Nah! It's okay. I pretty much blew it. I kept whining and whining whether Courtney was watching that I forgot the reason why I broke up with her. It's cool, also if you wanna start a new relationship with someone either on or off this season then I'm okay with it. Friends? (Duncan said with his hand held out to shake. Gwen smiled at the kind gestured as she took the offered hand.)

Gwen: Friends! (Gwen said. Afterward they hugged for a bit as they let go.)

Gwen: By the way, how'd you get out of prison? Besides when you were in that balloon to be selected as a helper I mean. (Gwen asked.)

Duncan: Well, at first I thought once someone got me out of it, it was back to the slammer. But for some reason, some lawyer came and told the cops that someone paid for my bail and I was free to go. Afterwards, I was at least requested to go to therapy, not that I'm crazy mind you, but the therapist told me the rest why I was a bit obsessive with Courtney was because it had something to do with someone in my life before I went to juvie. (Duncan said all of that. A surprised Gwen rose a brow in confusion and curiosity as Duncan continues.).

Duncan: He was my only friend, my best friend. When I was a kid I wasn't much of a brave guy as I am today but when push comes to show, he come to my aid and even stood up for me. (Duncan said. A flashback starts. **A 7-year-old Duncan without the green dye was beaten down to the ground at a park by boys older than him. Just before a meat headed boy was gonna punch his lights out another kid appeared and tripped him over by a foot. The meathead fell to the ground rough. As for the kid who saved Duncan's skin, he wore a leather jacket, a cap, brown shirt, jean shorts and sneakers. He also had neck length black hair and eyes as he looked at the rest of the enraged boys.)**

 **Boy (Flashback): Why don't you idiots stop hurting others who are weaker than you and leave them alone. You're pathetic for targeting the weak! (He said. The boy gasped in shock before becoming infuriated by the insult. Before a fight would start, Duncan tapped him by the shoulder and then punched him in the jaws. The boy awkwardly groans in pain.)**

 **Boy (Flashback): Ouch! Hey, what's wrong your problem? I was only helping you, kid! (The boy said angrily. After laying his head down for a bit, Duncan rose his head up with a fierce look.)**

 **Duncan (Flashback): I'm gonna make you take back everything you said about me, man. I'm gonna show you that I'm not weak! Especially not like these thumb skulls. Just you watch me. (Duncan declared. The boy gasped surprise, but when smirked proudly.)**

 **Boy (Flashback): In that case… (The boy charged and punched out another thug boy to the ground with one hit.)**

 **Boy (Flashback): Let's have a punching smack down! Last one standing is the strongest! (The boy declared. Duncan smirks excitedly as he charged in and start beating down a bully as well. While the remaining bullies were a bit scared of these two grade schoolers, they shook it off as they all roared in fury and charged at the fighting boys. Soon after that, all the bullies were on the ground, bruised and unconscious. Both a tired and bruised Duncan and boy were smiling while panting repeatedly.)**

 **Duncan (Flashback): You… you weren't good. You are… a great fighter… kid. (Duncan said tired. The boy chuckled softly and painfully.)**

 **Boy (Flashback): Thanks! Y…you weren't half-bad… e…enough. Say… you wanna… be… Fr… friends? (The boy said exhaustedly. While he was slightly surprise that this kid, who accidentally insulted while defending him and turn the fight into a brawl, strangely enough Duncan has started to grown attach to him. Slowly and painfully, Duncan and the boy hold hands and shook them with big smiles on their bruised faces.)**

 **Duncan (Flashback): Yeah… Friends! Name's Duncan, Duncan Roy. (Duncan said)**

 **Yuki (Flashback): My name is Yuki, Yuki Gyon! (The boy Yuki said.** The flashback ends. For some reason, Yukiyo was staring at Duncan, not in rage or suspicion, but in slight surprise while he is talking to Gwen. At the back of the bus were Lindsay, Beth and Kayoko. Lindsay took a bit closer looked at the annoyed Kayoko until she gasped in surprise and quickly squeals in excitement.)

Lindsay: It' you! It really is you big sis! (Lindsay said. That's when everyone in the room widen their eyes in shock, hearing what Lindsay said.)

Everyone: BIG SIS!? (They said simultaneously. Kayoko sighed.)

Kayoko: Hey there, Lindsay. (Kayoko said sheepishly.)

Lindsay: OMG, Beth. This is Yoko, my big sister. (Lindsay said, introducing her BFF to her sister.)

Beth: You have a Japanese older sister? (Beth asked.)

Kayoko: Technically, a Japanese half-older sister. (Kayoko said correcting the relations she has with Lindsay. Lindsay gasped shocked.)

Lindsay: That is so not true. You're not a half-person, you're completely whole. (Lindsay said stupidly. Everyone groaned at what Lindsay thinks half-sister means.)

Beth: Ah? Lindsay? Half-siblings are siblings that share only one parent. (Beth said.)

Lindsay: Oh! (Lindsay said in realization.)

Kayoko: Exactly. Same dad, different moms. I was born a few months before Lindsay here due to the fact that he donated his sperm to my mother. (Kayoko said, explaining the difference. Everyone were surprise to hear that she is a test tube baby, but found it strange that Kayoko isn't as stupid as her younger half-sister. At another seat, Akina and Asami were sitting together as Akina was staring at Cody currently being hugged by crazy fan Sierra.)

Akina: Can't you believe Cody is so adorable and cool, especially when it comes to Pokémon. I sure hope I get the chance to be on the same team as him. He's truly a cute guy. (A blushing Akina said.)

Asami: Don't let Sierra hear you say that? (Asami warned her sister, not wanting the crazy fan to tear Akina apart. At the seats behind them were Chinami and Dawn who is mediating.)

Chinami: Come on, Asami. You can't blame Akina and her little crush on Cody. But unlike Sierra, Akina is no loon and gives other enough boundaries. That is the power of love. (Chinami finished with a dramatic tone.)

Dawn: I concur with Chinami here! Sierra will get over her insane crush on Cody once he finally finds the right girl for him. After all, I believe the tree leaves have told me that match is now among the newcomers such as yourselves. (Dawn said wisely. Despite it was strange that someone had supernatural powers, Akina, Asami and Chinami find Dawn to be a likable and caring friend that they have made.)

[Pokémon HQ Building, Unnamed Island]

(After a big of a long drive, the bus stopped as the doors opened. Chris got up and announced.)

Chris McLean: Alright, trainers. Let's get off the bus and head inside the Pokémon HQ. (Chris announced.)

Heather: Trainers? Seriously, Chris. (A raised brow Heather questioned.)

Chris McLean: You were campers in Total Drama Island, Revenge of the Island and All-Stars, cast mates in Total Drama Action and passengers in Total Drama World Tour. So in this crossover, you'll be refer to as Pokémon Trainers or trainers for short. (Chris informs them.)

Courtney: Great (Courtney said sarcastically with her arms crossed. Everyone got out of the bus and walked into the building. Everyone is surprise when they see a large building, which is painted with red on the top half and the white on the bottom half, a Poké Ball rotating on the top of the building, there also a Pokémon logo on the middle between the red and white paint and finally there a couple of battlegrounds for the trainers to battle with their Pokémon around the building.)

Cody and Harold: Wow… (Cody and Harold said in amazement.)

Kiyumi and Akina: So beautiful. (Akina and Kiyumi said in awestruck. The contestants continued to follow Chris as they look at the building in front of them and the battleground around them. They went inside the headquarters.)

Chris McLean: Okay guys, we need to get to the top of the headquarters. (Chris said.)

Owen: We don't have to walk all the way to the top, do we? (Owen asked frighten. Some of the new contestants rolled their eyes in Owen's stupid fear of having to exercise.)

Chris McLean: No Owen. At first, I was gonna make you guys walk on the stairs to the top…

Dakota: Geez, why am I not surprise? (Dakota said sarcastically. Chris glares at her briefly and said.)

Chris McLean: But we're on schedule here and we need to get a move on, so all of you can take the elevators over there. (Chris explained as he points to the three elevators on the wall. They went in the elevators to get the top of the headquarters and when they finally got to the top, the door open and the contestants can see a room that look like laboratory and they also can see there a door at the back of the lab.)

Chris: Guys, I like to introduce you to two very special guests. (They saw it was none other than Tsunekazu Ishihara as he walked toward them with another Japanese man with spiky black hair, blue eyes and a straight build wearing a green buttoned shirt, a white lab coat, a yellow and red striped tie, black slacks, and brown shoes.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Hello everyone. (Tsunekazu greeted.)

Chris: Guys, this is… (Before Chris could finished, Harold and the rest of the Pokémon fans gasped in awestruck upon recognizing Tsunekazu. Harold walks toward Tsunekazu.)

Harold: No way! You're Tsunekazu Ishihara, the President and Chief Executive Officer of the Pokémon Company! (An excited Harold said, cited from memory.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: That is correct. (Tsunekazu said. Cody runs toward him and shake his hand.)

Cody: I am a huge fan of your work Mr. Ishihara. (Cody said excited to meet his Pokémon hero.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I'm glad you enjoy Pokémon, Cody. (A smiling Tsunekazu said. Cody gasped.)

Cody: You know my name! (Cody said.)

Mike: Yeah! How'd you know his name? (Mike asked.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Yes, I also know everyone name here. Including all your names, Mike. (Tsunekazu said, much to Mike's surprise. Lindsay gasps.)

Lindsay: Do you know Yoko and my name? (Lindsay asked while hugging her irritated half-sister.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Yes, Lindsay. I name both your name and Kayoko's. (Tsunekazu answered.)

Lindsay: Oh my, gosh! You do know our names, right? (Lindsay said. Tsunekazu nodded.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: But of course. As both the president of the biggest role-playing franchise and as a father, it's my job to memorize everyone who works, play and admires Pokémon. (Tsunekazu informs. Then he had a dotting, loving smile on his face.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: It also brings me some delight to know that my sweet little girl, Yukiyo has inherited my love of Pokémon enough to take part of this competition. (A smiling awkward looking Tsunekazu said. While everyone would glad to hear how kind and knowledgeable he is, they pause as they heard the name of his child. Yukiyo blushed mad red tints out of embarrassment as she awkward looking shouted at her father.)

Yukiyo: Not cool, Daddy! (Yukiyo shouted, But then she gasped as she turns to the rest of the contestants looking awkwardly shock as some were dropping their jaw literally down to the ground.)

All: WHAT! DADDY!? (The contestants said simultaneously. Everyone were surprise to learn that one of their new contestants and Mr. Ishihara are father and daughter. After that, Alejandro turns to the other man.)

Alejandro: And you are? (Alejandro asked.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: My name is Tamotsu Kagiyama. I am the representative of the Pokémon Company that is here to make this easier for you all to understand. (Tamotsu said. While it was exciting to meet the president of the Pokémon Inc. Cody nevertheless shook hands with Tamotsu.)

Cody: Wow, a real Pokémon Inc. worker. It's a real honor to meet you too, sir. (Cody said.)

Chris McLean: Mr. Kagiyama was the one that kindly gave me and Chef our Pokémon, and will be helping me explain this season to you. (Chris said as he walked over to Tamotsu and Tsunekazu.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: I'm a huge fan of Total Drama, so that is why I was sent to help Chris. So I know all of your names, including the new contestants since I review and verify their auditions to the game. (Tamotsu said.)

Jo: If you know so much about Pokémon, please tell me that their not all like them. (Jo said as she pointed to Chris's Chatot and Chef's Slurpuff.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: No, there are many Pokémon that are, by your standards Jo, more intimidating. (Tamotsu said.)

Jo: Good! (A satisfy Jo said.)

Izzy: Can you eat them? (Izzy asked. This greatly shocked Tsunekazu and Tamotsu, evidenced by their pure white eyes.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: N-no Izzy, you can't eat Pokémon. That is not allowed! (an awkwardly looking Tsunekazu said.)

Izzy: Aw. (A disappointed Izzy said.)

Heather: Freak. (Heather said, earning a glare from Owen, Noah and Mashiro.)

Courtney: Well I got a question. What will the teams be like this season, since we have sixty people? (Courtney said.)

Chris: Okay guys, stop talking so I can explain everything about what gonna happen in this season. (Everyone started to listen to Chris.)

Chris McLean: Now then, the teams will be decided after you all select your Pokémon. (Chris said.)

Cody: Wait! We get Pokémon?! (Cody asked in excitement.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Yes, for it wouldn't be a good Pokémon related show if none of you got Pokémon. (Tamotsu said.)

Sam: Oh pinch me I'm dreaming. (Sam said. Scott just slapped the back of his head.)

Sam: Ow! (Contestants like B, Dawn, Dakota, Zoey and Cameron glared at Scott for the slap he gave Sam.)

Lightning: So how are the challenges set up this Sha-season? (Lightning asked.)

Chris McLean: The contestants are to go around where we send them and will attempt to obtain gym badges. (Tamotsu said.)

Owen: Gym badges? (Owen asked.)

Chris McLean: Yes Owen, a Trainer goes around to collects badges from Gym leaders as proof that they beaten authorized trainers. The gym leaders will only get stronger the more you travel. You all need eight badges. (Chris explained.)

Tyler: Awesome. (Tyler said.)

Alejandro: So how does the eliminations work this season? (Alejandro asked.)

Chris McLean: Oh that's the thing. While there is an elimination, there is no elimination. (Chris said. Everyone stared in confusion at Chris.)

Leshawna: What now? (Leshawna asked.)

Chris McLean: All will be explained after you all choose your Pokémon. (Chris said. Trent raised his hand up.)

Trent: I have a question. Why is Tsunekazu here? (Trent asked.)

Chris McLean: Well Mr. Ishihara here, is in charge of the headquarters and he is kindly letting you guys to have your first Pokémon. (Chris said.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: But Pokémon are not a machine, they are living thing. They are like pets, you need to feed them, train them and play with them. So those who ever have pets before, you should know this. (Tsunekazu said. The contestants like Dawn, DJ and Gwen nod their head.)

Heather: So what's the prize this time? (Heather asked sarcastically, thinking that the reward was going to be the same million as usual.)

Chris McLean: Well usually we do the same old million dollars, but since we made so much money from five seasons of Total Drama and the current sales of the new Generation Seven games, the prize for this series will be TEN, BILLION, DOLLARS! (Chris exclaimed with a passion! Everyone stared at Chris in shock for several long minutes before everyone yelled and cheered as loud as they could.)

Duncan: Best Season Ever! (Duncan said with his arms in the air.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Everyone please take a seat. (Tamotsu said. Everyone found a seat to sit on as Chef brought out a large spinning wheel AKA the Wheel of Random.)

Chris McLean: In order to choose who should go first to pick their first Pokémon, I'm gonna spin the Wheel of Random to select contestants to pick their starter. Also the amount will change from one to three. Got it? (Chris said. The contestants nodded as Chris starts spinning the Wheel of Random. Some were crossing their finger hoping to go first. The arrow lands on…)

Chris McLean: DJ! (Chris announced. DJ smiles that he gets to be the first contestant to pick a Pokémon.)

Chris McLean: You're the first contestant to pick a Pokémon. So follow Mr. Ishihara and Mr. Kagiyama over there and led you to the room where you'll get your very first Pokémon. (Chris finished. DJ was feeling nervous until Geoff puts one hand on DJ's shoulder as he gives him a thumb up.)

Geoff: Good luck, dude! (Geoff said. Then Miu got up and encourages her hero.)

Miu: There's no need to be scared DJ! I know you can do it and get your first Pokémon! They'll love you just as much as you'll love your chosen Pokémon! (Miu yelled, much to the surprise or irritation of some of the contestants. DJ was touched that this new beautiful contestant believes in him.)

DJ: Thanks, Geoff. You too, Miu was it? (DJ said. Miu nodded in appreciation. DJ follows Tsunekazu and Tamotsu to the room where it looked like the previous room except the only thing different was that there are five doors in the back. DJ is shocked to see that there are fifteen start Pokémon standing on the desks with the holograms revealing what the Pokémon would look like if they evolve above them. In each desk, the Grass-types were at the left, Fire-types at the middle and Water-types at the right.)

DJ: Whoa! (DJ said in admiration.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: DJ, there are fifteen Pokémon to select. Which one would you choose to be your friend? (Tsunekazu asked. DJ looked confused.)

DJ: Fifteen? I thought all sixty of us were gonna have our first Pokémon? (DJ asked.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Yes! All of you will have your first Pokémon? When all fifteen have been chosen, we'll bring in another fifteen Pokémon for them to select. (Tsunekazu finished. DJ nodded in agreement.)

DJ: Alright, but before I pick one of those cute little guys. I have another question. Why are there holograms above those guys showing big and scary ones? (A frightful DJ asked, pointing at the holograms.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: That's because they can evolve into a new Pokémon if they reach enough experience points. (Tamotsu answered.)

DJ: Experience points? (DJ asked in confusion.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Experience points, or EXP for short, are the amount of experience an individual Pokémon has. It is an indication of how much it has battled. In the games, it is quantified as EXP that a Pokémon can gain in battle by defeating an opponent without fainting first. After a certain amount of EXP have been gained, a Pokémon will grow a level, with each subsequent level requiring more experience to gain. (Tamotsu said all of that.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: They can evolve into a brand new tougher and stronger Pokémon either through leveling, evolutionary stones, trading or other methods. (Tsunekazu finish the explanation of EXP. DJ took in and out a few breaths to relax.)

DJ: Okay, I'm ready to pick my first Pokémon. (DJ declared. DJ looked at the Starter Pokémon as he is thinking about which one he will choose. Seeing how adorable they are, DJ smiled happy.)

DJ: You guys look so cute. I would really like to pick all of you, but I can only choose one. (DJ said as he kept looking at them until he spotted one certain Pokémon; Chikorita.)

DJ: I pick Chikorita. (DJ declared, much to Chikorita's excitement.)

Chikorita: (Hi there!) (Chikorita greeted. Tsunekazu nodded as he gives DJ a Poké Ball.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Here's your Poké Ball, DJ. Just simply tap it on Chikorita and he will be your partner on your journey. (Tsunekazu said. DJ nodded and turns to Chikorita.)

DJ: Are you ready to come with me little fella? (DJ asked. Chikorita nodded happily.)

Chikorita; (Of course, I am!) (Chikorita said. DJ gently taps the Poké Ball on Chikorita and sent him inside his Poké Ball and claims him as his first Pokémon.)

DJ: Wow… I just earn my first Pokémon. (DJ said as he looks at his Poké Ball.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Okay DJ, now I want you to go to the second door on the left over there. (Tamotsu said as he points to the door. DJ is surprise to see five doors at the back of the room.)

DJ: Okay. (DJ said. DJ went to the second door on the left and went inside. Tamotsu brought out a clipboard and wrote a check mark.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: One down, fifty-nine to go. (Tamotsu clarify. Tsunekazu return to the room where Chris and the contestants are currently waiting.)

Chris McLean: Now that Mr. Ishihara is back. We can start picking the next lucky contestants. (Chris said.)

Heather: Wait, what Pokémon did DJ picked? (Heather asked, rather demanded. Thankfully, Tsunekazu wasn't faze by this.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I cannot reveal that to you. You must found that out once all the teams are finished assembled. (Tsunekazu said. Heather angrily growled but simply crossed her arms and sat back down on her seat. Chris spins the Wheel of Random again but this time a second arrow came out of nowhere. They kept on spinning they landed on…)

Chris McLean: Dawn! And Gwen! You two are up! (Chris announced. Both Dawn and Gwen smiled at this.)

Scott: What! No way! (Scott said, referring to Dawn.)

Heather: You can't be serious, Chris! (Heather said, referring to Gwen.)

Chris McLean: Oh, I am. Gwen, Dawn, please follow Mr. Ishihara to the room where you'll get your Starter Pokémon. (Chris said. Gwen and Dawn got up and went to follow Mr. Ishihara. Gwen turns to wave her such as Duncan, Leshawna, Courtney, Trent and a few others. Dawn also turns to wave at her friends in Zoey, B, Cameron, Mike and Dakota. The only ones glaring at them were Heather and Scott respectively. After following Mr. Ishihara to the room, both girls were amazed by the sight of the room before them and the remaining Starter Pokémon.)

Gwen: Whoa! (Gwen said.)

Dawn: Oh my, this room is impressive. It's like both technology and nature are co-existing in complete harmony. (Dawn said dazzled by the room.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Thank you for those kind words, Gwen and Dawn. I appreciate it. (Tsunekazu said.)

Gwen: Excuse me, Mr. Ishihara. But that girl Yukiyo. Is she really your daughter? (Gwen asked. Before Tsunekazu could answer, Dawn beat him to the punch.)

Dawn: Of course, Mr. Ishihara was telling us the truth, Gwen. His aura is blue with a mix of green and orange due to his role as the President of Pokémon Company Inc. (Dawn explains. Then she had a remorse, sad smile on her face.)

Dawn: Still, however what happened to Yukiyo's birth mother when she was child wasn't your fault Mr. Ishihara. Even I could tell that she was truly sorry for leaving you because she thought that having a child while you and the other Pokémon creators were just starting out would've been a distraction and wouldn't built the Pokémon Company into the international and beacon of hope and unity that it is today. (Dawn said with an expression of sympathy. Gwen was surprise by this, but remembered that Dawn is an Aura whisperer. Unlike Chris who would be creeped out and annoyed, Tsunekazu was neither as he closed eyes, letting a stream of tears to fall, believing in the Aura Whisperer's words regarding his late lover.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: In any case, please choose your Pokémon, girls. (Tamotsu said. Both Gwen and Dawn were thinking carefully of what Pokémon to choose. That's when Gwen spotted a Snivy who was crossing her arms and smirked at Gwen, who smirked back in return. Dawn was currently crossing her legs in a mediation looking for the right Pokémon via aura reading as some of the Starter Pokémon were staring in confusion at Dawn, some starting to be creeped out all except an Oshawott who looked curious but happy as he walks off the desk and toward Dawn.)

Oshawott: (Hi there, I'm Oshawott! It's nice to meet you!) (Oshawott said. Dawn opened her eyes and smiled.)

Dawn: Salutations, Oshawott. (Dawn greeted.)

Oshawott: (Wow, you can understand what I say!?) (A widen eyes Oshawott said. Dawn nodded. Oshawott shook a bit but then started to dance around in celebration, much to the other starters' shock.)

Oshawott: (Oh, happy day, Oh, happy day. I am glad to find someone who understands me! I hope you pick me to be your Pokémon.) (Oshawott said, hoping to be chosen by Dawn. Dawn nodded happily, much to his delight.)

Gwen: Mr. Ishihara and Kagiyama. I want Snivy on my team. (Gwen said.)

Oshawott: And I desire for Oshawott to be a part of my herd. (Dawn said. Both Tsunekazu and Tamotsu smiled at the choice of starter Pokémon both girls made.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Very well, girls. Here are your Poké Balls. (Tsunekazu said as he handed them each their Poké Balls.)

Gwen: Thanks Mr. Ishihara! (Gwen said before turning to Snivy as she got her in her hands.)

Gwen: Welcome to my team, Snivy. (Gwen said.)

Snivy: (My pleasure, Gwen!) (Snivy said as Gwen taps her Poké Ball on Snivy's head and she inside it.)

Dawn: Are you ready to come with me on this journey, Oshawott? (Dawn said kindly. Oshawott smiles and jumped up and down rapidly.)

Oshawott: (I can't wait to go on the road and start battling Dawn!) (Oshawott said hysterically. Dawn taps her Poké Ball on Oshawott and he went inside it. Both girls smiled at their chosen starter Pokémon.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Okay, girls. Now we want you to go to the last door on the right over there. (Tamotsu said pointing to the fifth door. Both Gwen and Dawn nods and went to the fifth door. Tsunekazu returns to the others.)

Chris McLean: Now with Mr. Ishihara here, let's move on to the next three contestants. (Chris said. Then he spins the Wheel of Random as a third arrow appeared. After repeated spinning, the landed on…)

Chris McLean: Owen! Tyler! And Alejandro! (Chris announced. While most contestants were glad for Owen and Tyler, Heather on the other hand was mad that Alejandro was chosen.)

Heather: What!? Are you kidding me? (Heather said in disbelief.)

Leshawna: Oh, what's the matter Heather? Are you worried that your boyfriend could get hurt from the little Pokémon? (Everyone except Alejandro, Heather and surprisingly Kayoko were laughing. Heather didn't deny that she and Alejandro weren't dating even after what happened on Total Drama All-Stars, as she merely growls angrily)

Alejandro: Calm yourself, Heather. I will be okay. (Alejandro as he got up and walks to the door. Owen got up in excitement.)

Owen: WOOHOO! I am ready to get my first Pokémon. Wish me luck, Izzy, Noah! (Owen said talking to his girlfriend and best friend. Sometime after Total Drama World Tour, Owen and Izzy got back together. Both her, with a craze happy smile, and a emotionless Noah were waving at him. After a quick mouth kiss with his girlfriend Lindsay, Tyler separated with her and said.)

Tyler: Wish me, babe! (Tyler said.)

Lindsay: Good luck, Tyler. (Lindsay said. Kayoko simply rolled her eyes in disinterest. As Alejandro left her side, Heather couldn't help but blush with concern, hoping that nobody could see it. Sierra lean in and whispered to Cody.)

Sierra: Those two are so… made for each other. (Sierra whispered. Out of nowhere, Heather appeared between the startled Sierra and gasped Cody.)

Heather: I heard that! (Heather declared. Owen kept cheering in excitement as he went into the door but got stuck.)

Owen: Uh? A little help here, please? (Owen said awkwardly.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Of course, Owen. (Tsunekazu said. Tsunekazu pushes Owen really hard and finally managed to push him through to the next room, but nor before being farted by Owen, just like the same way Alejandro pushed him out of the plane when he got eliminated and got farted. Tsunekazu coughs repeatedly. Alejandro and Yukiyo felt bad for him; for Yukiyo, she was simply worried and concern for her father who is in his fifties and due to the love she has for her father unconditionally, the good loving example between father and daughter. For Alejandro, he felt sympathetic for Tsunekazu as he had been farted by Owen before. Owen giggles nervously.)

Owen: Oh, sorry, Mr. Ishihara. (Owen apologized with Tsunekazu, Tyler and Alejandro passing through to the room. Then Owen turns and looked at the remaining twelve starter Pokémon alongside Alejandro and Tyler whom were looking for the right Pokémon.)

Owen: Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys. Now which of you am I gonna pick? (Owen said. Then he looks at the holograms of an Emboar and Pignite above Tepig, who looked at Owen happy.)

Owen: Aw! You look like me when I was younger. (Owen stated, feeling attracted to Tepig.)

Tepig: (Thanks!) (Tepig said as he snorts like a pig and then farts. Owen laughs hysterically, but it was too much to the silent Alejandro's disgust.)

Owen: And you fart like me too! Would you like to join my family Tepig? (Owen offered. Tepig snorts happily.)

Tepig: (You bet ya!) (Tepig said happy of the idea.)

Owen: Mr. Ishihara, Mr. Kagiyama! I want Tepig to join my team. (Owen said.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Excellent choice, Owen. Now here is your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu said as he handed Owen the Poké Ball.)

Owen: Thanks! (Owen said then turns to Tepig.)

Owen: Tepig, you and me are gonna be best buddies.

Tepig: (Hopefully for life!) (Tepig said as he snorts happily. Owen gently taps the Poké Ball on Tepig and he got send inside his Poké Ball.)

Owen: WOOHOO! I got my first Pokémon! (Owen said. Back to Tyler and Alejandro, they were still thinking about which Pokémon to choose.)

Alejandro: (If I want to defeat everyone. I have to pick a strong Pokémon, but who?) (Alejandro thought. Then he looked at the hologram of a Charizard and then looked down to see a Charmander. Alejandro smiled feeling victorious alright.)

Alejandro: (Perfect!) (Alejandro thought.)

Alejandro: Senor Ishihara and Senor Kagiyama, I have chosen Charmander to join mi familia. (Alejandro said.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Very well, young one. Now here's your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu said as he got him the Poké Ball.)

Alejandro: Muchos gracias mi amigo. (Alejandro said in gratitude. Then he turns to Charmander.)

Alejandro: Charmander, you and I will go all the way to the top. And I need your help to defeat the one who nearly snapped my wrist and for the girl of my dreams. Are you in? (Alejandro offered. Surprisingly, Charmander nodded in agreement.)

Charmander: (Of course!) (Charmander said.)

Alejandro: Excellent! (Alejandro said as he gently taps the Poké Ball on Charmander and sent him inside it. Only Tyler was left to decide which starter Pokémon to pick. Just as he was in his thought, a bite sound was made as Tyler paused and spotted the Totodile biting his head with his jaws as he reacted by screaming painfully, much to the shock of Tsunekazu and Tamotsu in the room.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Totodile, stop it at once! (Tamotsu said. Tyler quickly removed Totodile from his head as he got him in his hands, and looked at him mad for the action.)

Tyler: Jeez! What was that for? (Tyler demanded.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: I'm truly sorry, Tyler. Totodile usually does that with me. From what we recorded, Totodile does that only to the people he likes. (Tamotsu said. This got Tyler to widen his eyes by this revelation.)

Tyler: Really. You like me, little guy? (Tyler asked the Totodile. Then the Pokémon smiles brightly.)

Totodile: (Of course I do!) (Totodile said. Tyler smiles brightly at this and turns to Tsunekazu and Tamotsu.)

Tyler: Mr. Ishihara and Mr. Kagiyama. I want to have Totodile on my team. (Tyler said.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Said no more, Tyler. Here's your Poké Ball. (Tamotsu said as he handed Tyler his Poké Ball.)

Tyler: Thanks, man. (Tyler said. Then he turns to Totodile.)

Tyler: Totodile, let's go and show our moves and skills out there as we'll be going for the win. (Tyler said.)

Totodile: (You got it, Tyler!) (Totodile said. Then Tyler gently taps his Poké Ball to Totodile and sent him inside it.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Okay, then. Owen, please go to the last door on the right. Alejandro, go to the first door on the left and Tyler, go into the second door on the left. (Tsunekazu instructed. All three contestants nodded as Owen go through the fifth door, Alejandro went through the first and Tyler went through the second. Tsunekazu returns to the others.)

Chris McLean: With Mr. Ishihara here, let's see who's gonna be the seventh contestant. (Chris said as he spins the Wheel of Random. The arrow return to just one as it lands on… Saemon.)

Chris McLean: Well, this is a surprise. Saemon is the first of the newcomers to come forth and choice his first Pokémon. (Chris announced. Saemon, with a proud smirk, got up from his seat and fist bump in triumph.)

Saemon: Finally! My luck has played out in my favor! Bring it! (Saemon said. Then he followed Tsunekazu into the room. There he looks at the remaining nine starter Pokémon.)

Saemon: Let me guess, these nine are the only available Pokémon you have right now? (Saemon said. Tsunekazu nods.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Indeed, they are, Saemon. Please choose wisely. (Tsunekazu said. A serious looking Saemon nodded as he looked at the remaining Starter Pokémon. Some were feeling nervous and creeped out by the shades wearing man as they were stepping a few feet away from him all except for a Treecko with a toothpick-like branch on his mouth. Saemon smirks proudly as he turns to the Treecko.)

Saemon: Say, that's not a bad style of yours in my book. (Saemon said, complementing Treecko.)

Treecko: (You don't say.) (Treecko responded.)

Saemon: It's decided! Mr. Ishihara, I wish for this Treecko to come with me. After all, compare with the rest of the starters, he's no coward and he makes sure the others know whose boss. (Saemon said. Tsunekazu nodded.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I understand! Here's your Poké Ball, Saemon. (Tsunekazu said as he handed him his Poké Ball.)

Saemon: Thanks. (Saemon said. Then he turns to Treecko.)

Saemon: You ready, homey? Cause we got a long road ahead of us and big dollar bills to claim. (Saemon said manly. Treecko nods proudly.)

Treecko: (Of course, partner!) (Treecko said proudly. Then Saemon taps gently the Poké Ball to Treecko and sent him inside it.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Now then. Saemon, please take the passage through the door in the middle. (Tsunekazu said point to the third door which was the middle one. Saemon seriously looked skeptically at the motives behind this.)

Saemon: I don't get it? Is this some kind of trick or something? (Saemon asked. Tsunekazu shook his head softly.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I can assume you, Saemon. This is no trick. Everything will be explain after all the contestants have chosen their Pokémon. (Tsunekazu finished as Saemon put his suspicions behind and went through the middle door. Tsunekazu returns to the others.)

Chris McLean: Okay, this is getting long and boring, so let's speed this up with a cheesy montage. (Chris said.)

[Pokémon HQ Building, Unnamed Island] (Cheesy Montage)

(In this cheesy montage the Wheel of Random spins as the two arrows lands on Eva and Mashiro. Both went into the room and saw the remaining eight Starter Pokémon. Eva was looked at the hologram of Blaziken and looked down on Torchic as she smirked then choose the Torchic to be her Pokémon. Mashiro was looking for the right starter to be his Pokémon as he pose fighting strikes, much to the other Starter Pokémon's startles except for Mudkip as both were doing karate moves with Mudkip mimicking Mashiro's moves thus a friendship is forged and Mashiro choose Mudkip. Next contestants were Noah, Izzy and newcomer Udo. Izzy looked at the remaining six starter Pokémon with a creepy and happy smile, that made her look like a predator stalking its prey as the Starter Pokémon fearfully moved away from her except for Cyndaquil who saw the craze smiling Izzy as she return to her a creepy smile as well. Noah effortlessly choose Bulbasaur for two reason; one since he played the Pokémon games he knows that Bulbasaur was the only start of the first generation with two types instead of one and that he always choose Bulbasaur in his Generation I games. Udo, having been publicly known to play the games, already had chosen Turtwig and explained that when the Generation IV games of Diamond, Pearl and Platinum came out, he would always choose Turtwig. Up next was Heather, who was narrowly glancing on the remaining four Starter Pokémon as they were frighten away from Heather except for Squirtle, seeing this Heather for two reasons; one she presumed that Alejandro choose a Fire Type and two because unlike the other three Squirtle was no coward. And finally the two contestants for this montage were Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette saw Piplup and commented how cute she is so she choose Piplup. Which means that Geoff automatically gets Chimchar, but he was fine with after all he saw that like him, Chimchar is a crazy fun loving, party guy or chimp to be precise. After all of the first set of Starter Pokémon were choose and taken, Tamotsu got the second set out and ready. And with that the cheesy montage ended.)

[Pokémon HQ Building, Unnamed Island]

(Chris spins the Wheel of Random as the arrow landed on… Harold.)

Chris McLean: Harold! You get to be the next contestant to choose your first Pokémon. (Chris announced.)

Harold: Sweet! Now it's time to finally get my first Pokémon. (Harold said victorious.)

Chris McLean: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Just go pick a Pokémon and wait for the others to get their Pokémon. (An annoyed Chris stated. Harold crossed his arms.)

Harold: Fine, GOSH! Let's go Mr. Ishihara. (Harold said. Before he entered the room, he waved at his girlfriend Leshawna who waved back at him. Before this season started both Leshawna and Harold finally got back together and spend quality time together. In fact, it was thanks to Harold that Leshawna already knew everything about Pokémon from him. Harold looked in awe at the room and at the second set of Starter Pokémon.)

Harold: Wow, Mr. Ishihara and Mr. Kagiyama! This room looks impressive! (Harold commented, much to the delight of Tsunekazu and Tamotsu.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Thank you, Harold. Now please, choose which Pokémon you want to be your partner for your journey. (Tamotsu said. Harold was thinking over it.)

Harold: (Thought: Hmm… All of them have strong skill nut I have to pick one. Treecko is one of the fastest Starter Pokémon here. It could be useful for speed. Turtwig may lack speed but has strong attack and defense stats as it gets to higher levels. Chikorita and Totodile have a high special attack, physical attack and speed stats but Chimchar has excellent attack states when it evolves. And finally Mudkip, who has powerful attack stats to give them a great battle against the other.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: So, have you made your decision? (Tsunekazu asked politely. After thinking it carefully, Harold reached a decision.)

Harold: Yes, Mr. Ishihara. I decided that the Pokémon I pick is… Mudkip. (Mudkip gasped surprise but a happy one.)

Mudkip: (Wait! I'm first to be chosen?) (Mudkip said.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I must asked. Why, Mudkip, Harold? (Tsunekazu asked.)

Harold: Because Mr. Ishihara. Mudkip is a tough Pokémon to beat. I also remember that when Mudkip gets to the higher levels, it increases their HP and attack stats, and when Mudkip evolves into a Marshtomp, it receives another type called Ground-Type. It will give Mudkip immunity from the Electric-Type Pokémon. And plus, he reminds me of one of my friends back home. His name was Bert, the goldfish. (Harold said before frown and continuing.)

Harold: He died when my idiot brother ate him. (Harold said upset. Tsunekazu, Tamotsu, and even Mudkip looked sad by this backstory.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I'm so sorry, Harold, but here is your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu said while still being sympathetic and handing Harold his Poké Ball.)

Harold: Thanks! (Harold said as he turns to Mudkip.)

Harold: Mudkip, you and I will have a great adventure, awesome battles and we'll show them all with our mad skills. Are you ready for this? (Harold asked. Mudkip didn't waste time as he smiled.)

Mudkip: (You bet ya, Harold.) (Mudkip said happily. Harold gently taps his Poké Ball on Mudkip and sent him inside it.)

Harold: Sweet! I got my first Pokémon! (Harold said after he raised his Poké Ball in the air, just like when Ash raises his Poké Ball after he caught a new Pokémon in the anime. Tsunekazu laugh lightly with a smiling Tamotsu and the smiling Starter Pokémon who cheered for Mudkip finding a Trainer.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Okay now, Harold. Pease go to the door in the middle. (Tsunekazu said, pointing to the third door Harold nods and went through the third door. After that, Tsunekazu went back to the others.)

Chris McLean: Okay. Now our next two trainers to pick their Pokémon are… (Chris said as he spins the Wheel of Random and the arrows lands on…)

Chris McLean: Scott! And Duncan! (Chris announced. Scott and Duncan got up in excitement. Courtney on the other hand was shock that both her exes were chosen before her.)

Courtney: WHAT! You can't be serious, Chris! Scott is one thing, but Duncan so doesn't deserve it! (Courtney stated angrily. While the conflict between her and Gwen ended, sadly the same could not be said about her and Duncan. For some reason, Yukiyo was glaring at Courtney.)

Yukiyo: (Serve you right, bitch!) (Yukiyo thought.)

Duncan: Hey, Princess. That was like four seasons ago. Get over it. (Duncan said annoyed. After he got bailed out of prison, he went to therapy to know why he was obsess with Courtney and after a few session before this show started, he finally got over it.)

Courtney: No, I will not! I'll get back at you for cheating on me! (Courtney said angrily. Scott looked also offended by being ignored.)

Scott: Ah? Don't I count for something? (Scott asked.)

Courtney: NO! (Courtney yelled, not caring for Scott anymore. Chris manage to break Duncan and Courtney apart.)

Chris McLean: As much as I enjoy this drama. We are currently on schedule. Duncan, Scott you can go follow Mr. Ishihara to the next room and choose your first Pokémon. (Chris said. Both Duncan and Scott got up their seats and followed to Tsunekazu to the next room after Duncan gave Courtney a middle finger, much to Courtney's enraging growl. Upon entering it, both juvenile delinquent and sabotaging farmer couldn't help but be impressed with it and saw that only fourteen Pokémon remaining.)

Duncan: So these are the Pokémon, Scott and I have to choose? (Duncan asked. Tsunekazu nodded.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Yes, Duncan. There are fourteen left, so you and Scott make your decisions? (Tsunekazu said. Scott and Duncan were looking the Starter Pokémon. They kept keeping until Duncan sees a Totodile and Scott looks at a Cyndaquil.)

Duncan & Scott: Hey, Mr. Ishihara, I… (Both boys paused, while they were confused to why they spoke at the same, to look at a Chimchar and Tepig at the side of a Turtwig as Chimchar spit a little fireball at Turtwig.)

Turtwig: (HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!) (An awkward looking Turtwig screamed painfully. Then the Tepig snorted out a little fireball as the flame grew brighter and much painful to Turtwig.)

Turtwig: (HOTT! HOT!) (Turtwig screamed loudly. Tsunekazu and Tamotsu widen their eyes in shock.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Oh, no! Squirtle, use Water Gun! (Tsunekazu said. Squirtle fired a stream of water at Turtwig, extinguishing the fire.)

Turtwig: (Ah…. Thank you…) (Turtwig said as he fainted from the fire. While Tamotsu took Turtwig to heal its HP, both Chimchar and Tepig were laughing hysterically at their prank which enraged Tsunekazu.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Chimchar! Tepig! I am very angry at you both, so much that you will not be joining… (Before Tsunekazu could finish his sentence, he heard two laughing voices. He turn to see Duncan and Scott laughing.)

Duncan: Man that was hilarious! I was gonna choose the Totodile but I changed my mind, I choose Chimchar instead. (Duncan said.)

Scott: Same here! I was gonna pick the Cyndaquil, but after that prank I change my mind. I wanna pick Tepig too. (Scott said.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Why would I let you two have Chimchar and Tepig? After what they did to Turtwig. (Tsunekazu questioned the boys in their choice.)

Duncan: I'm not sure about Scott, but as for me. I think because Chimchar and I have a lot in common. We both like to pick on someone and we both like to battle. So I made up my choice, I'm picking Chimchar instead. (Duncan finished with his arms crossed.)

Scott: And as for me. I think Tepig and I have a lot of common too. We both like to be sneaky, we're determine to win, and we both like to battle too. Plus he reminds me of the pet pig my sister Al, short for Alberta, had before he got sent to the big city. (Scott finished. Tsunekazu thought over it and realize the boys were right. Tamotsu, while healing the weaken Turtwig with a rejuvenation machine, thought it carefully of what Scott said and widen his eyes in shock by what it meant when he said that his sister's pet went to the "big city." Tamotsu gulped at that thought. Tsunekazu sighed heavily.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Very well, Chimchar and Tepig are yours. Here are your Poké Balls? (Tsunekazu said as he handed them each a Poké Ball. Duncan smirked as he looked at Chimchar.)

Duncan: Chimchar, I think you and I will go all the way, beating Pokémon up and winning the prize money. Are you in? (Duncan asked.)

Chimchar: (You had me on beating Pokémon up!) (Chimchar said excitedly. Duncan gently taps his Poké Ball on Chimchar and sent him inside it. Scott smiled as he looked at Tepig.)

Scott: What'd you say, Tepig? You and I will go beyond the distances, getting stronger, and stomp down anyone who gets in the way between us and the big bills. (Scott offered.)

Tepig: (Of course, Scott!) (Tepig said happily. Then Scott gently taps his Poké Ball on Tepig and sent him inside it.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Okay. Now Duncan, I want you to the go to the fourth door on the right and Scott, you take the last one on the right. (Tsunekazu instructed them. Duncan went through the fourth door and Scott went through the fifth door. Tsunekazu shook his head in disbelief and exhaustion.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Ai! Ai! Ai! (Tsunekazu mustered. Tamotsu simply laughed lightly. Nevertheless, he went back to the others.)

Chris McLean: Okay, there are still forty-two of you remaining and there are only twelve… (Tsunekazu whispered to Chris of what happened recently.)

Chris McLean: Unless you count the one who is currently healing after a little accident involving fire. (Chris said.)

Courtney: I'm not surprise. (Courtney said unfazed by this.)

Chris McLean: But we must get going. So let's find out! (Chris said as he spins the Wheel of Random. It kept spinning until the three landed on…)

Chris McLean: Courtney! Anne Maria! And B! (Chris announced. B and Anne Maria smiled at his while Courtney rolled her eyes.)

Courtney: Finally! (Courtney said.)

Chris McLean: Courtney, Anne Maria, B, please go to…

Courtney: Out of my way! (Courtney said rudely. Anne Maria and B looked a bit confused and scared at Courtney as they went to the next room. Tsunekazu looked a bit impressed and awkward.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: She seems to be a fierce contestant. (Tsunekazu stated. Chris chuckles.)

Chris McLean: I know. (Chris said. After they went through and saw the eleven Starter Pokémon remaining while the twelfth was almost finish recovering. B looked concern for it as he went over the drawers and found a mechanical messaging brush and a warming blanket. Tsunekazu was looking at what B is doing. Once he approach Turtwig, he lay the warming blanket on Turtwig's back and starts messaging Turtwig's back.)

Turtwig: (Ahhh… Now that's better. Thank you!) (Turtwig said. B simply gave him a thumb up. Turtwig rose a brow.)

Turtwig: (You don't talk much do you?) (Turtwig asked. In no more time, Turtwig finished recovering as he was good as new.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: My, I'm impressed, B. You may be a man of few words, but you have a heart of gold when it comes to caring for a living being. (Tsunekazu said in admiration. B nodded. Even though B didn't speak much, Tsunekazu knew the answer as he held out a Poké Ball.)

Tsunekazu: Very well, you may have Turtwig to be your Pokémon. Here is your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu finished, after handing him a Poké Ball. B nods and gently tap Turtwig with his Poké Ball and sent him inside it. Courtney was observing which Starter Pokémon to pick until a smoke of hair spray can were covering her and the Pokémon. Courtney coughs repeatedly as did the Starter Pokémon who didn't like it. Courtney glares at Anne Maria, who was currently using a hair spray on her herself until she felt something near her feet and turns to see a female Bulbasaur smelling the hair spray.)

Bulbasaur: (Wow! This is the best smell I've got in my nose.) (Bulbasaur said. Anne Maria smiled at the appreciative Bulbasaur.)

Anne Maria: Wow, girl! You sure got style! And that plant on your back is so cute. (Anne Maria compliments.)

Bulbasaur: (Thank you!) (Bulbasaur replied.)

Anne Maria: Yeah, I'll take Bulbasaur as my Starter Pokémon, please. (Anne Maria said. Like the others, Tsunekazu and Tamotsu were coughing due to the hair spray clouds that were release.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Wise… choice, Anne Maria… Here is… your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu said while coughing in between and handed her a Poké Ball.)

Anne Maria: Thanks! And you really need to get that coughing of yours check. (Anne Maria said while looking confused at the coughs. Then she turns to Bulbasaur.)

Anne Maria: You ready, Bulbasaur? Cause this season will be both yours and mine once we get the prize money and do it in style. (Anne Maria said while posing. Surprisingly Bulbasaur smiled and posed as well.)

Bulbasaur: (Right back at ya, girlfriend.) (Bulbasaur said. Then Anne Maria gently tap her Poké Ball on Bulbasaur and sent her inside it. Courtney, after the spray was cease, continue to think of which Starter to choose.)

Courtney: (I have got to pick a stronger Pokémon to beat Duncan for what he did to me in season 3. But which one to pick?) (Courtney thought as she glared at the remaining ten. Some of them were stepping back from her glare as she frown angrily.)

Courtney: Cowards! (Courtney said rudely. Then she sees only Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile were unfazed by her glare.)

Courtney: (Hmm. It looks like I'll have to pick either Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile. Okay, Chris told us that when Duncan and Scott came in, there was a fire accident, so Duncan must've pick a Fire-Type Pokémon. I better have a look at the holograms.) (Courtney thought as she looked at the holograms of the final forms of the Johto starters.)

Courtney: (Chikorita looks like a strong Pokémon, but I want one that is fast too. Totodile looks like a strong and fast Pokémon. I think I made my decision.) (Country thought with a solution.)

Courtney: Mr. Ishihara, I decided to pick… (Before Courtney could finish her sentence, Totodile fired a Water Gun at her face, making her wet. Courtney grunts as she glares at Totodile.)

Courtney: How dare you splash water at me? I was gonna pick you, but I change my mind. I'm gonna pick someone else. (Courtney barked. Totodile didn't mind as he was too much dancing around. Courtney glared at Totodile until he turns her attention to the serious looking Cyndaquil.)

Courtney: (Cyndaquil looks pretty strong and by the look on her face, that looks like determination. I think this Pokémon will be perfect for me.) (A smiling Courtney thought.)

Courtney: Mr. Ishihara. This time, I choose Cyndaquil to be my Pokémon. (Courtney declared.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Very well, Courtney. Here is your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu said as he handed her a Poké Ball.)

Courtney: Thank you! (Courtney said as she turns to Cyndaquil with a pleading look.)

Courtney: Cyndaquil, I need your help. (I need to beat Duncan for what he did to me on Total Drama World Tour, and I think you and I will go all the way to the top. Are you with me? (Courtney asked. While looking serious, Cyndaquil smiled and nods.)

Cyndaquil: (Of course, Courtney.) (Cyndaquil said.)

Courtney: Excellent. (Courtney exclaimed as she gently taps her Poké Ball on Cyndaquil and sent her inside it.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Okay! Courtney go to the second door on the left. Anne Maria, go through the first door on the left and B, you take the fourth door on the right. (Tsunekazu finished saying. Courtney looked suspicious at this.)

Courtney: What's with the…

Tsunekazu Ishihara: All of that will be explained when everyone received their Pokémon. (Tsunekazu stated. Courtney is still suspicious but went through the second door, Anne Maria went through the first door and B went through the fourth door. Tsunekazu returns to the others.)

Chris McLean: Okay. Let's move on to the next contestant to choose their Pokémon. (Chris said.)

Unknown Voice: Pokémon! (A mysterious voice said, much to the other trainers' surprising confusion. After Chris spins the Wheel of Random as it stops on…)

Chris McLean: Lucky new contestant #4 Ietsuna, you're up next! (Chris announced.)

Ietsuna: Oh boy! I can't wait to get my first Pokémon. I hope they have my favorite starter still there. (Ietsuna said as he got up and followed Tsunekazu to the next room. Ietsuna looked in awestruck of the room and the remaining eight Starter Pokémon.)

Ietsuna: Man, this is so the best day of my life. Meeting you all and getting to choose a Pokémon to start my journey. (Ietsuna exclaimed.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I am glad to hear that Ietsuna. Please choose which of these eight you want to have as your partner. (Tsunekazu said. Ietsuna nodded to his hero as looked up to the hologram of an Empoleon and at the bottom to a male Piplup. Ietsuna blush happily.)

Ietsuna: Excuse me, Mr. Ishihara. I've made my choice and I want Piplup to be my Pokémon. (Ietsuna said.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I must ask Ietsuna, of all the other starter, why Piplup? (Tsunekazu asked.)

Ietsuna: While it's true that Piplup may lack the speed than the other Sinnoh starters. Piplup have other Special Attack and Defense, and once they reach for the final stage of their evolution Empoleon, it gains another type called Steel-Type. Plus he reminds me of the Piplup I choose when I first started playing the Generation IV games. (Ietsuna finished. Tsunekazu was touched by Ietsuna's reasons as he nods.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I am mostly touched and impressed with that story, Ietsuna. Now here is your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu said as he handed him a Poké Ball.)

Ietsuna: Thanks! (Ietsuna said. Then he turns to Piplup.)

Ietsuna: Piplup, not only do I hope for a good time in this season, but I hope we'll be friends for a long time. (Ietsuna said. Touched by his kind words, Piplup smiled.)

Piplup: (I believe we will, Ietsuna.) (Piplup said. Then Ietsuna gently taps his Poké Ball on Piplup and sent him inside it.)

Ietsuna: HOORAH! I got me a Piplup! (Ietsuna proclaimed while raising his Poké Ball in the air, like Ash whenever he catches a new Pokémon.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Okay, Ietsuna. I would appreciate it if you go inside the fourth door on the right. (Tsunekazu said, pointing to the fourth door. Ietsuna nodded as he went through the fourth door. Tsunekazu returns to the others.)

Chris McLean: Well, time to select the next two contestants. (Chris said as he spins the Wheel of Random. The arrows spin rapidly until they land on…)

Chris McLean: Kiyumi! And Miu! You two new gals are up! (Chris announced. While Kiyumi looked and yelled in shocked, and a little scared, that she was chosen, Miu cheers politely and happily at this.)

Miu: Alright! I can't wait to get a Pokémon. (Miu said.)

Kiyumi: Are you sure, you didn't make a mistake? (Kiyumi asked shyly.)

Chris McLean: Of course, I didn't. Now quit being a scary chicken and go follow Mr. Ishihara! (Chris said, not caring for her shyness and fearfulness. Kiyumi gulped as she got up with Miu and both girl went to the room with Tsunekazu. Trent looked mad at Chris for what he said to Kiyumi.)

Trent: Man that was rough, even for Chris saying that to a new player in the game. (Trent said. Lindsay and Beth nodded in agreement with Trent. Back to Kiyumi and Miu, they made it to the room where they were currently thinking of their choice in a Starter Pokémon of the remaining eight.)

Miu: (Which Pokémon should I take? Think Miu, think!) (Miu thought until she spotted a hologram of a Meganium and looked down at a female Chikorita.)

Chikorita: (Greeting!) (Chikorita said. Miu made an awkward cute looking face upon seeing the Pokémon of her choice.)

Miu: Pretty Grass Type Pokémon! Oh, Mr. Ishihara. I've made my decision. I want Chikorita to come with me, pretty please! (Miu said. Tsunekazu looked happy at Miu's choice.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Of Course, Miu. Chikorita is yours. Here is your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu exclaimed after handing her a Poké Ball. Miu bows politely at him.)

Miu: Thank you! (Miu thanked. Then she turns her attention to Chikorita.)

Miu: Chikorita, I hope we'll be the best of friends for a long time. What'd you say? (Miu asked. Chikorita gave her a bright smile.)

Chikorita: (Of course, Miu! Friends forever!) (Chikorita said. Then Miu gently taps her Poké Ball on Chikorita and she went inside it. Miu giggles happily.)

Miu: Yeah! I got my Chikorita! (Miu cheered in victory. Kiyumi couldn't help but smiled, glad to see Miu choosing her new partner and friend. Then she resumed into thinking of her choices. While she was shivering in fear of what her choice would be, some of the Starter Pokémon looked in confusion.)

Kiyumi: (Oh, no! Even the Pokémon are sensing that I would be a bad Trainer. It's my first day on this show and already I'm…) (Kiyumi's train of thought stopped when she notice a kind and brave Torchic rubbing his head on her legs. Kiyumi gasped softly.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: I'm amazed. Usually that Torchic wouldn't trust any new person that easily. I guess you must have a great amount of potential and a kind heart since he's starting to grow attach to you. (Tamotsu explained. Kiyumi was touched by this.)

Kiyumi: Is that true, Torchic? (Kiyumi asked. Torchic nods.)

Torchic: (Yes, I am. I do sense a lot of potential in you!) (Torchic said. Kiyumi overcame her shyness and smiled at her chosen Pokémon.)

Kiyumi: Mr. Ishihara and Mr. Kagiyama, I choose Torchic to be my partner. (Kiyumi said confidently.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Good choice, Kiyumi. Now here is your Poké Ball. (Tsunekazu said after handing her a Poké Ball.)

Kiyumi: Thank you so much. (Kiyumi said before facing her Starter Pokémon.)

Kiyumi: Torchic, I know I may seem a bit shy and cowardly but no matter what I will give it my all to overcome and win our battles together. (Kiyumi declared.)

Torchic: (Yes, we will battle them all!) (Torchic said. Then Kiyumi gently taps her Poké Ball on Torchic and sent her inside it. Kiyumi smiled at the Poké Ball containing her new friend.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Alright, girls. Listen carefully, Miu, go inside the second door on the left and Kiyumi, you take the door in the middle. (Tsunekazu instructed. Both girls nodded as Miu went through the second door, and Kiyumi went through the third door. Tsunekazu went back to the others.)

Chris McLean: Since this is taking way too long again. I think it's time for another cheesy montage. (Chris said.)

[Pokémon HQ Building, Unnamed Island] (Cheesy Montage)

(During another cheesy montage, Trent, Justin and Tatsumi were chosen to pick their Pokémon. Trent was looking at the remaining Starter Pokémon until he catch his sight on a cool mannered and hearted Treecko as he chose him. Justin was currently looking for the most beautiful Pokémon until he spotted a Snivy posing like a model, he found the right Pokémon. The glaring Tatsumi looked at the remaining Starter Pokémon as some of them backed away from it except for Charmander as she too was serious looking and strong, much to Tatsumi's delight with an awkward joyful smile. Next is Yoshiaga as he also looked serious, creeping the remaining Water Type Pokémon except for a serious looking Oshawott as both serious smiled and bow at each other and a friendship is formed. Next is newcomer Akina and veteran Lightning to choose their Pokémon. Lightning may not have been the brightest when it comes to strategizing, but after looking at the hologram of a Feraligatr and at Totodile, he found the right alethic Pokémon for him and with a Sha-word comment. Akina automatically get Squirtle, which she was fine and found her to be cute and tough, much to Squirtle's delight. After a new set of Starter Pokémon were brought out, it was time to pick contestants of the remaining thirty. The next three were Leshawna, Cameron, and Kayoko. Leshawna was thinking carefully until she saw a female Oshawott being as sassy as her and chose her. Cameron was thinking it over and choose Chikorita since his childhood in his bubble he has always chosen Chikorita in the Generation II games. Next two contestants were Asami and Daisuke. Asami instantly chose Turtwig as she likes how cute Turtwig is and when it evolves into a Torterra it resemble a turtle with a part of park and a tree, thus choosing her. Daisuke, having played the games since the first generation, picked Squirtle as he has always like turtles, powerful Water-Type Pokémon and that during his school life, he became captain of the swim team. Up next were Zoey, Mike and Sosuke. Zoey thought through it carefully until she picked a brave and kind Torchic who smiled happily at her and she smiled back. Mike was currently in his thought of which Pokémon to pick until he saw a Treecko looking curious, brave, moxie and playful just like his personalities excluding Mal as Mike picked Treecko. And Sosuke, having played the games before, effortlessly chose Bulbasaur as it was his favorite Pokémon, and like how the Pokémon Trainer Red chose Bulbasaur in the manga of Pokémon Adventures and that he had a love for nature and its evolutionary courses. Next was Totoya. Totoya, having played the games, he picks Chimchar as it was part of his plan, his love for monkeys and that whenever he played his Generation IV games he would choose Chimchar, so he chose her. Next were Beth and Staci. Beth was thinking over it until she saw a Piplup dancing as she choose him. Staci thought over it and picked Mudkip, as she fines her both adorable and said some fact, probably false, about her great-great-great-great grandfather having discovered Mudkip or something. Next were Nobuyori, Nara, and Sam. Nobuyori, wanting the most powerful in strength choose Tepig as it was one of the strongest Fire/Fighting type Pokémon which it firstly evolves into Pignite. Nara chose Snivy as he had a fondness for snakes due to his love of Pokémon and the folklore of Orochi. Sam, having played the games before, chose Totodile as he loves how it dances and that he reminds him of a baby croc he befriended when he was a kid. Next was Dakota and she automatically gets Cyndaquil, at first she thought he was weird looking but after one kind hug, Dakota grew fond of him and was alright with it. After the fourth and last set of Starter Pokémon. Next were Katie and Sadie. Katie saw how cute Turtwig is so she instantly chose her as they both hugged. Sadie saw how cute Piplup is and instantly chose her as they both hugged. Next were Ezekiel, Wakano, and Natsuko. Ezekiel, not wanting to be voted out first again, wanted to pick the strongest Pokémon and chose Charmander after seeing the hologram of Charizard. Wakano, having played the game, decided to choose Totodile as she was always wanted to analyze the body system of Totodile and finds her to be cute as well, much to the others' surprise that this science girl finds this Pokémon with Big Jaws cute. Natsuko, having played and believe in the inner strength of Pokémon, she simply yet passionately chose Bulbasaur as she had a part-time job as a florists, plus she is captain of the kendo team and has a love for dinosaurs. Next was Kaminari and while she thought it over, she chose Chikorita as it was a strategic move to never underestimate the power of nature, and that she loves gardening and reptiles. Lindsay and Jo were next to choose their Pokémon. Lindsay first hugged as many Pokémon as possible, much to the male Pokémon's blushing pleasure, as she wanted all of them but was told by she can only pick one, so she chose a Torchic that she nickname her Tori. Jo wanted a powerful Pokémon and after seeing a hologram of Swampert and at Mudkip, Jo made her choice on picking Mudkip. And finally the next contestants were Minoru, Sierra and Brick. Minoru thought over it and decided to pick Cyndaquil as he was a firm believer of pure Fire Type Pokémon and that he always chose Cyndaquil in his Generation II games. Sierra after seeing a female Oshawott sniffing on a creeped out Squirtle, which reminds her of her and Cody. And Brick, after seeing a strict disciplined Treecko with her arms crossed, Brick chose her after they saluted at each other. With that the cheesy montage ends.)

[Pokémon HQ Building, Unnamed Island]

Chris McLean: Wow! That was the most longest montage we ever had. (Chris said in astonishment. Showing that only four contestants were left; Cody, Yukiyo, Chinami and Kioshi.)

Chris McLean: Cody is the only remaining contestant from the original cast of Total Drama while the three new remaining contestants are Kioshi, Chinami and Yukiyo. Four contestants left and only four Pokémon left. Now listen carefully, I'm gonna spin the Wheel of Random for the last time, so here goes! (Chris said as he spins the Wheel of Random with two arrows.)

Chris McLean: Our last two contestants chosen by the Wheel of Random are… (The arrows kept spinning but finally slow down as they landed on…)

Chris McLean: Kioshi and Cody! You two are up! (Chris announced.)

Cody: Yes! (Cody said in celebration and rocking in an air guitar. Kioshi smiled proudly.)

Kioshi: It's about time. (Kioshi said.)

Chris McLean: Okay, Cody and Kioshi, follow…

Kioshi: Yeah! Yeah! We've heard it all before seventeen times over two hours. (Kioshi said annoyed.)

Chris McLean: That's why we had two cheesy montages during the show. (Chris answered.)

Kioshi: Well, let's just get over this. (Kioshi said as he and Cody got up and follow Tsunekazu to the next room. There, they were in awe of the lab and were happy to see the remaining four Starter Pokémon; a calm and happy Squirtle, a timid and frightful Chimchar, a calm and confident Snivy, and a smiling and patient Tepig.)

Cody: Wow! This is amazing, Mr. Ishihara! (Cody said amazed.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Thank you Cody. Now these are the only remaining Pokémon for you, Kioshi and the other two to choose so choose wisely. (Tsunekazu said. Both boys nodded as they into thinking.)

Cody: (So there's only a Squirtle, Chimchar, Tepig and Snivy. I could chose Snivy since it's a Grass and its Special Attack and Speed stats increases when leveling up and evolve. Chimchar is both strong and fast and once it evolves into Monferno, it gain another type called Fighting-Type. The same is said for Tepig when it evolves too. And finally Squirtle has a shell that gives it great defense against its opponents. Think, Cody. What would you choose?) (Cody thought until he reached his choice. As for Kioshi, he lean in an opened hand for which ever Pokémon wants to go with him. Squirtle looked quizzed by this, Chimchar was too scares as she ducks, and Snivy simply huffs off. Kioshi looked sadden by this progress. That is until the female Tepig lean it and placed her head on his offer palm as Kioshi patted her head gently as he cracked his happy smile.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Cody, Kioshi. Have you both made your decisions? (Tsunekazu asked.)

Cody: Yes. I decided to choose… Squirtle as my first Pokémon. (Cody said. This news got Squirtle smiles eagerly.)

Squirtle: (HOORAH!) (Squirtle said happy.)

Kioshi: And yes, I have. Mr. Ishihara, I have decided to choose… Tepig as my first Pokémon. (Kioshi declared.)

Tepig: (YEAH!) (Tepig squealed.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Very well, Cody, Kioshi. But I must asked why Squirtle and Tepig. (Tsunekazu asked.)

Cody: Because Squirtle got a great defense by using their shell and when I got my first Pokémon games, Squirtle was my very first Pokémon and I want to relive that moment in real life. That would be incredible. (Cody said that while facing Squirtle. Kioshi turns to Tepig while rubbing her head.)

Kioshi: And as for me, I choose Tepig not just for the states and moves it learn through leveling and evolving but… when I got my first Generation V games, the first Tepig I got would be a girl and I too want to relive it in real life and she reminds me of Wilbur from Charlotte's Web. (Kioshi finished. Tsunekazu, Tamotsu and even Cody smiled and started to tear as they had read the book and seen the movies of Charlotte's Web before.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Very well, boys. Here are your Poké Balls. (Tsunekazu said, handing them their Poké Balls.)

Cody: Thanks! (Cody said as he turns to Squirtle.)

Cody: Squirtle, you and me are gonna have a great time training together, earning gym badges, battling bad guys, and getting chicks. You ready? (Cody asked.)

Squirtle: (Yeah, Cody!) (Squirtle said. Then Cody gently taps his Poké Ball on Squirtle and sent him inside it. Cody smiles at his first Pokémon. Kioshi turns to Tepig.)

Kioshi: Tepig, I truly believe you and I will be a great team on this journey. I'm gonna need your help to beat the gym leader, win the challenge and above all earn the love of my childhood friend from Canada? You with me? (Kioshi asked. Tepig smiled.)

Tepig: (You bet I am with ya, Kioshi!) (Tepig said. Then Kioshi gently taps the Poké Ball on Tepig and sent her inside it. Kioshi smiles proudly at his acquired first Pokémon.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Now then. Cody please go into the first door on the left and Kioshi, you take the fifth door on the right. (Tsunekazu said. Cody went through the first door and Kioshi went through the fifth door. And Tsunekazu return to get the last two contestants.)

Chris McLean: Well, ladies. You two are the last ones to choose your Pokémon. Please follow Mr. Ishihara and get your first Pokémon. (Chris said. Both Yukiyo and Chinami nodded as they got up and followed Tsunekazu. Once they got inside, both Yukiyo and Tsunekazu hugged each other in joy and excitement.)

Yukiyo: Oto-san! Anata, haha, katei no minasan wa dōdesu ka? (Yukiyo said in Japanese.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Ā, minasan wa gakkō de no anata no jikan kara daijōbudesu. Sore nimokakawarazu, watashi wa hontōni shiawasedesu. Watashi wa kore no tame ni nagaiai matteita. (Tsunekazu said in Japanese. Chinami rolled her eyes playfully at the father-daughter bonding.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Ah, sir? (Tamotsu said pointing to his watch, indicating the time length of the episode. Tsunekazu and Yukiyo got it over.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Well, girls. There are only two Pokémon left and only two of you please select amongst yourselves on who get who. (Tsunekazu said. Both Yukiyo and Chinami nodded. Both girls were thinking it over until they found them. Chinami approached Snivy. Snivy looked at the posing Chinami who got her hand hold on her head upward.)

Chinami: What'd you think Snivy? It wouldn't be wise for anyone to underestimate just because of my appearance? (Chinami asked. Somehow, Snivy smirked a bit at the beautiful yet intellectual girl before her as she walks toward her.)

Chinami: Excellent. Mr. Ishihara, I would like to take Snivy as my first Pokémon, pretty please. (Chinami said. Tsunekazu nodded.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Very well, Chinami. Here is your Poké Ball? (Tsunekazu said as he handed her a Poké Ball.)

Chinami: Thank you kindly, wise one. (Chinami said then turns to Snivy.)

Chinami: Snivy, you and I will go all the way on this show. And together we'll show the other trainer just how far we'll go with the power of friendship and love. (Chinami said the last part dramatically. Snivy rose a brow at this but shrug it off.)

Snivy: (Sounds fair!) (Snivy said. Then Chinami gently taps the Poké Ball on her Snivy and sent her inside it. Chinami kissed the Poké Ball, happy with her choice. And lastly Yukiyo approached the shivering and cowering Chimchar. Yukiyo could see the fear on Chimchar but only smile hopefully as she carries her and gave the surprise Chimchar a warm hug.)

Chimchar: (Huh?) (Chimchar said. Then she looked to Yukiyo's kind, motherly smile which got her to adore them.)

Yukiyo: It's okay! Whatever fears you have for humans, rest assure I'm not like the ones you met before. I'm gonna help you overcame that fear and together we're going to get a lot stronger in this journey together. Are you with me? (Yukiyo asked. Chimchar may not have gotten rid of her fear of humans but she is not afraid of her kind and confident trainer as she smiled happily.)

Chimchar: (Well, yeah. I wanna get strong too! Of course I'll go with you.) (Chimchar said. Both girl and female Chimp Pokémon giggled happily. Tsunekazu couldn't help but smiled at this scene of his daughter and her first Pokémon.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Well, Yukiyo. Since it's automatically, Chimchar is yours. Of course I can see clearly that you have no problem with that. (Tsunekazu said that as he handed her a Poké Ball.)

Yukiyo: Of course, daddy. I have no problem. After all, you taught me that Pokémon aren't tools or "just" pets. They are your partners, friends, comrades and family. When your Pokémon battles, a part of you battles with them. The closer time spend between Trainer and Pokémon, the deeper the bond is. (Yukiyo explained as she turn to her Pokémon.)

Yukiyo: Chimchar, I truly hope we'll be best friends for a long time. (Yukiyo said with closed eyes. Chimchar smiled with eyes closed as well.)

Chimchar: (I sure hope so too, Yukiyo.) (Chimchar said. Then Yukiyo gently taps the Poké Ball on Chimchar's head and sent her inside. Yukiyo giggled happily.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Now, then. Yukiyo head for the fourth door on the right and Chinami, you take the fifth door. (Tsunekazu said. Yukiyo went through the fourth door and Chinami went through the fifth door. After that done, Chris came to the room and said.)

Chris McLean: Well, that's all the contestants, Mr. Ishihara and Mr. Kagiyama. Shall we show them? (Chris said. Tsunekazu nods.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: We shall, Chris. (Tsunekazu confirmed. He press the button the door and the wall being lift up into the ceiling, reveal the sixty contestants looking surprise and wondering what going on.)

Heather: Chris, what the hell is going on here? (Heather cussed.)

Chris McLean: I'm gonna explain the rest of the rules for this season and show, okay? (Chris said. The contestants begin to listen)

Chris McLean: I know you all wondering why you guys went inside the five different rooms. (Chris asked.)

Kayoko: You think? (Kayoko said in disbelief.)

Chris McLean: The thing is… I put you guys in five different rooms because we need to determining which teams you're gonna be in. However this time will be different. Instead of working together on your team. You'll be battling each other in your own team with the members split in two. (Chris explains all of that. Everyone widen their eyes clearly white in pure shock.)

Contestants: WHAT!? (They all yelled simultaneously.)

DJ: So how do you determine the teams, anyway? (DJ asked, getting over the shock.)

Chris McLean: The teams are determined by the Starter Pokémon you have chosen. So the ones who have chosen a Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle are Noah, Ezekiel, Cody, Heather, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Sosuke, Akina, Daisuke, Tatsumi and Natsuko. As of this moment you are on Team Kanto! (Chris said as he brought out a flag pole with a light green flag attach to the pole and has a Mewtwo logo as he handed it to Cody.)

Heather: WHAT!? You can't be serious, the newbies, Alejandro and the spray tan doll I can take, but you're putting me in a team with homeschool, lazy book worm, and scrawny geek?! (Heather said in disbelief. Anne Maria glared at her for the doll comment.)

Chris McLean: Oh I am (Chris said showing his usual wicked smile, but tone it down by Tsunekazu's serious glare. Team Kanto and the rest of the contestants were chuckling at the sight.)

Sierra: Wait a minute… that means I'm not in the same team with Cody? (Sierra said in shock. Then fell down on her knees.)

Sierra: NOOOO! (Sierra screamed much to everybody's dismay as they covered their ears. While Sierra was breathing heavily from the disappointment of not being in Cody's team, Izzy puts a hand on Sierra's shoulder.)

Izzy: Oh, come on, Sierra. It can't be that bad. Maybe you can use my time travelling dinosaur to fight Chris and join Cody's team. (Izzy said. Everyone paused turns to stare at her strangely.)

Izzy: What? (Izzy asked.)

Chris McLean: Okay we're moving on. The next team who had picked Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile are DJ, Izzy, Tyler, Courtney, Sam, Dakota, Lightning, Cameron, Minoru, Kaminari, Miu and Wakano. From this moment now, you are Team Johto. (Chris said as he handed DJ their Team Johto flag with the color being dirty yellow and a Ho-Oh was on it.)

Lightning: What? Lightning can't believe that he's stuck in a team with that bubble boy that stole Lightning's million. (An enraged Lightning yelled while pointing at the frighten Cameron. Wakano glared at Lightning along with Miu and DJ. Tyler looked shock by this.)

Tyler: Wait! This means I won't be in the same team as Lindsay. Aw man, this sucks! (Tyler whined in disappointment.)

Lindsay: Aw, it's okay Tyler. I'll still support you. Even if you're on the other team. (Lindsay said, cheering up her boyfriend.)

Tyler: Really? Thanks, Lindsay. I'll think of you every day when I see a girl. (Tyler said.)

Lindsay: Aw! That's so sweet! (Lindsay said. Then both couple started to make out.)

Courtney: Well, I for one, am glad I'm on this team because I'm away from those two and I can focus to win this season. (Courtney stated while pointing to Duncan and Scott.)

Chris McLean: Well I'm glad some people are happy with the team. Now the next team who have a Treecko, Torchic or Mudkip are Eva, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Staci, Brick, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Saemon, Kiyumi and Mashiro. From this day forward you are Team Hoenn! (Chris said as he handed Saemon the Team Hoenn flag with the color theme being Persian green and has a Rayquaza on it.)

Zoey: Isn't this great, Mike. You and I get to be on the same team again. (Zoey said Mike smiled at that fortunate turn of events. Eva, Jo, Saemon and Mashiro didn't say anything as they kept quiet.)

Chris McLean: At least everyone on this team are happy with this. Our next team that has Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup are Katie, Sadie, Beth, Geoff, Duncan, Asami, Yukiyo, Ietsuna, Totoya and Udo. All of you will be Team Sinnoh! (Chris said as he handed them the Team Sinnoh flag to Duncan who caught it which was pale purplish in theme and got an Arceus on it.)

Geoff: Bridge, we're on the same team babe! WOOHOO! (Geoff exclaimed as he raises his arms in the air. Bridgette smiled at this arrangement.)

Bridgette: Let's celebrate with this. (Bridgette and Geoff started making out. Duncan groans at this as he turns to Gwen.)

Duncan: Great. Not only am I not gonna be in the same time with you. I also have to deal with those two over there and a bunch of geeks. (Duncan said, pointing at Bridgette and Geoff, who were making out, and at Udo, Ietsuna and Totoya rose a brow in confusion.)

Gwen: Some of the new guys maybe, but remember they're our friends and they are one of the few couples that can stay together in their teams. (Gwen said.)

Duncan: Well you got a point. (Duncan said. Then Yukiyo approach the two exes.)

Yukiyo: At last you're not going anywhere near Courtney this season. (Yukiyo added, hoping to have a good impression on Duncan. Which she took in that info and smirked gladly.)

Duncan: Ah! Now that's the best thing I heard so far in this season. Not bad, new girl. (Duncan commented. Yukiyo smiled happily.)

Chris McLean: Guys, we need to get on with the teams. Geez! (Chris said rudely, interrupting them.)

Chris McLean: And the last team, whoever has a Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott, are Justin, Leshawna, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Dawn, Scott, Chinami, Nara, Nobuyori, Kioshi and Yoshinaga. You all are now Team Unova! (Chris said as he handed Gwen the Team Unova flag which was light blue and had a Kyurem on it.)

Owen: WOOHOO! We're the team guys! This is gonna be awesome! (Owen said, laughing happily. That's when Sierra realized something.)

Sierra: You know, I just realize… the contestants who have ever made it to the final episode of the Total Drama seasons are all on the same teams. I gotta add this on the Total Drama Wiki. (Sierra said before squealing at this fact. Gwen rolled her eyes at this.)

Gwen: By the way Chris, what with the teams name? They sound a bit crappy to me. (Gwen said. This got Cody and a few Pokémon gamers gasping in shock.)

Cody: Gwen! Those teams name are…

Chris McLean: Cody! I'm the host, I get to explain it. Got it? (Chris ordered him. Cody shut his mouth and he felt a hand on his shoulder.)

Sierra: Don't listen to him Cody, he's just been a host, that all. (Sierra said, reassuring him. Cody sighed.)

Cody: Yeah I know. (Cody said.)

Chris McLean: The reason for those teams name is because they are the name of the five Pokémon regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, each team are going to the Pokémon regions that got your team name on it. For example, if your team name is Team Kanto, you'll be traveling in Kanto. And the Pokémon on your flags are some of the rarest Pokémon that you might find on the region you're assigned to travel through.

Alejandro: Well I got a question about the eliminations? (Alejandro said.)

Chris McLean: Excellent question! Elimination will be the same on voting but as I previously said that will be decided by members of your sub-teams within the team you are in. But there's a twist in it. While the winning sub-team will be safe and win invincibility, the losing sub-team with the most votes and second most votes will partake in an elimination battle. (Chris explained.)

Dawn: Elimination battle? (Dawn asked.)

Chris McLean: That's right, Dawn. Both trainers who got the most and secondary amount of votes will partake in a Pokémon Battle to determinate who wins and who loses and are cut from the competition. Even though there is elimination, there are no actual eliminations. (Chris added. This got every trainer to widen their eyes in confusion or raise some brows.)

Heather: What'd you mean by that? (Heather asked.)

Chris McLean: Glad you asked Heather. While you can be eliminated should you lose the elimination battle, you can still be in the game and continue to travel with your team and help them out. You just won't get any of the prize money. (Chris said. Despite not receiving any cut, all the contestants were cheering at that.)

Beth: Hooray! None of us have to leave. (Beth said as she and Lindsay hugged.)

Duncan: Best Season Ever… AGAIN! (Duncan cheered loudly in excitement.)

Chris McLean: Now, as for immunity. It's just like before, the sub teams will compete in challenges and the one that wins the challenges and reach the gym first with all of the members of that sub team wins immunity. Also if you're on the losing sub-team, like with the McLean Invincibly Statue, for this series and its seasons you will get the chances to search and found this. (Chris said as he brought out a statue with a gold Mew attach to the platform.)

Chris McLean: The Mew Immunity Statue, almost like the eluding Mew, if any player on the defeated sub-team faces an elimination battle can use this statue to escape elimination and if you're really lucky you might have the find this one… (Chris brought out another statue but it was a Mewtwo in lavender.)

Chris McLean: It's called the Mewtwo Power Vote Statue. With this, your single vote can be the only one that count as it's equal to the amount of teammates you have in your sub-team. (Chris finished. The contestants were at OHs and AHs at the chances of having either statues, but were slightly impressed that Chris didn't use anything involving his name in it.)

Chris McLean: Now then. As for the rest of the rules are this. Number one; the Pokémon you have chosen do not have to battle all the opponents by themselves. You can catch new Pokémon to make friends and increase your team's strength to win the battle. Currently, you can only have up to six Pokémon on your party. You have to make a decision to choose whether you keep the new Pokémon and replace some of your Pokémon in your party or you can get rid of the new Pokémon you just caught and keep the Pokémon you alright have until you win a challenge and receive your first box in the PC storage. Also, if you get tired and you don't want to keep it anymore, you can release your Pokémon and no longer have to keep it. (Chris said. Contestants like DJ gasped in shock.)

DJ: But, Pokémon are like animals. They can't just abandon it. (A sadden DJ replied.)

Chris McLean: Oh, they can. There are some trainers in the world that just don't want it anymore. This is a cruel world DJ, just like ours is. (Chris states. DJ looked sad and Gwen pats his back while Miu looked sadden by this.)

Chris McLean: Okay number two; when you guys are in a sub-team, make sure you stay together while you're travelling because it's easier for us to film you guys, especially if your sub-team members all manage to beat the gym leader and the other hasn't. (Chris said.)

Owen: You mean we have to stay unless we all beat it? (Owen asked.)

Chris McLean: Yes Owen, that is correct. Even if one you manage to beat the gym leader by him/herself that trainer needs to wait until the rest of their sub-team beats the gym leader before you can all press on to the next destination. And number three; since some of you from the TD cast and all of the Japanese contests are Pokémon fans and have played the games before, you're allow to help your teammates by informing them the right instruction, but let this be clear… (Chris got serious and glares as he continues.)

Chris McLean: If any of you spoil anything that are yet to happen on your journey on the regions you're assigned to, you'll be automatically disqualify from the competition. Got it? (Chris warned the Pokémon gamers, to which they awkwardly and quickly nodded in agreement.)

Chris McLean: Now that I've finish explaining the rules. Mr. Ishihara and Mr. Kagiyama will give you supplies for your journey and believe me, it's gonna be a long one. (Chris said. Tsunekazu and Tamotsu came with bags and a few items that look like a cross of a Nintendo DS with the back attach to a GameCube and the top of the cube having a dent that could fit a Poke Ball.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Now everyone, every trainer has a bag to travel with, so here are your bags. (Tsunekazu said as he gives bags to everyone with Tamotsu's help.)

Heather: This is our bags? I can barely put any of my stuff in there! (Heather said exasperated.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Don't worry Heather. Thee bags are unlike any bags you have seen. When you are about to put in your stuff in it. Watch this. (Tsunekazu as he demonstrated by putting Heather's luggage near the bag as the luggage became smaller and went inside it. The contestants were amazed by this.)

Contestants: Whoa! (They exclaimed in unison.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Here you go Heather. Now try wearing it on your back. (Tsunekazu said offering the bag to the shocked Heather.)

Heather: Are you kidding me? I won't be able to life it on my back! (A shocked Heather stated.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Just trust me Heather. (Tsunekazu said. Heather glance at Tsunekazu for one moment until…)

Yukiyo: Just do it, Heather. It's not that big a deal. (Yukiyo said annoyed. Most of the old cast were impressed by Yukiyo's courage while Heather glared at her but sighed irritated.)

Heather: Fine. (Heather said. Then Heather puts her bag on her back and surprisingly the bag is light.)

Heather: Wow… it's actually quite light. (Heather admits.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: I told you the bags are light. (Tsunekazu said. The rest of the contestants try it out and they were also surprise when they got all of their stuff in their bags and were quite light.)

Harold: This is amazing! I have got to buy one of those! (Harold said excitedly. Then a realization hit Cody.)

Cody: But wait, how do we make our stuff go back to its normal size? (Cody asked. The others were surprise when Cody said that question.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: That's a good question, Cody. You bring the stuff back to its normal size by taking it out of the bag like this. (Tsunekazu said as he pulled out a bike out of his bag and it grew back to its normal size. Everyone were amazed by this. Tamotsu was bringing in the very same machines that was a hybrid of a GameCube and Nintendo DS.)

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Along with these bag. This is the Pokémon Transport Controller or PT controller. Activating the device will put you in contact with either me or the host. The scene will allow us to talk, the cube part will be where you wanna put the Pokémon you want to switch and we'll send you the Pokémon you want to switch it with from either the PC storage or from right here in the Headquarters Building on Poke Island. (Tamotsu finished. Everyone got confused by what he meant.)

Kioshi: Wait a minute, here? I thought if we got a seventh Pokémon, then we either chose to keep it and discard a Pokémon on the party or release back to the wild?

Tamotsu Kagiyama: Oh that. Don't worry about it. Chris sorta lied. Even if you want to keep the Pokémon you have recently caught with your full party, it'll get transported here until your sub team wins a challenge and give you access to a storage box on the PC. (Tamotsu finished. While some like DJ and Dawn were happy that none of them had to discard a new or old Pokémon from their team, they were glaring dagger at the lying host who looked a bit annoyed. Nevertheless the contestants received their PT Controllers each and put it away in their bags.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: Now that you got your bags and PT controllers, I got one more thing I want to give you. (Tsunekazu said. Then he pulled out what seems to be a portable confessional. It was small but can go from it and into its regular size as it was big in a rectangular shape similar to the outhouse on what used to be Camp Wawanakwa, but was more high tech and black.)

Tsunekazu Ishihara: These are your confessional/toilet. If you want to talk about some thing or go to the bathroom, use these. I put it in your bags. (Tsunekazu said. All the contestants nod.)

Chris McLean: Alright, now that you got everything you need, I want five of the winners of the five seasons of Total Drama, the rest of the veteran cast members and the newcomers to speak in the confessional before we go.

[Confessional]

 **Kioshi: Hi, I'm Kioshi. I'm from Japan and I'm truly honored that I got accept into this season, and with Tepig here I'm aiming to win this. Also, I can't believe I finally got to be in the same team as my childhood friend when my parents and I moved to Canada when I was a kid. (Kioshi said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Tatsumi: So this is the famous Total Drama confessional I kept watching on the show. Never thought I would partake in a contest involving Pokémon, but the die is set and I am ready to compete and with Charmander here by my side. (Tatsumi said holding her Poké Ball containing her Charmander.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Daisuke: Wow. I'm using the confessional for the first time. This is sweet. I can't wait to start my journey in Kanto and my Squirtle here, we're gonna swim to the finishing line. (Daisuke exclaimed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Totoya: Hahahaha! Man, I fun being here in Total Drama Pokémon. The chance to win 10 billion dollars to see the Pokémon world before your own eyes. This is the opportunity I could ever ask. Watch out there, ladies cause Totoya and his Chimchar are gonna give you the time of your lives. (Totoya exclaimed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Saemon sat in his confessional, smirking tough and with his arms crossed.)**

 **Saemon: Yeah that's right, you punks out there. I was the first of the newcomer to pick a Pokémon and I ain't gonna be the first to be outta the game once I head to Hoenn. Cause with my Treecko here, we're gonna beat those other contestants to the ground. (Saemon stated arrogantly.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Owen: Woohoo! I can't believe I am here and I got a new friend here. And no worries since my family have finish paying off that cheese cellar we have, I'm gonna win this and throw that big party I promise back on Total Drama Island. (Owen said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Gwen: Wow, I can't believe I'm in another world let alone in the first season of a crossover show. I know I say no to go for another season of Total Drama but I think since it's in collaboration with Pokémon, it couldn't hurt to try and explore this world. And Plus, I got a new friend to help me claim the winnings. (A smiling Gwen said holding on her Poké Ball.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Katie: Hi everyone. I know me and Sadie haven't competed in two seasons after Total Drama Island. But we are determined to make it through our journey in this Sinnoh Region. (Katie said excitedly.)**

 **Sadie: OMG, Katie. I love the sound of that idea of travelling this Sinnoh and meeting many new Pokémon along the way. (Sadie said with the same level of excitement. Then Katie and Sadie hugged each other as they squeaked loudly at the same time)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Eva: Las time I couldn't compete in two seasons, which irritated me so MUCH! (Eva growled angrily while shaking in frustration. Then she took a breather and breathes out as she calmed down.)**

 **Eva: But during that time, I began to look over my faults and causes of my eliminations, took some anger management classes and now I'm ready to kick some ass and with my Torchic here, nothing will stop me. (A smirking Eva declared while holding on her Poké Ball containing her Torchic.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Noah: So, I'm in the same time as the queen bee and the eel. Great. But on one hand it will be fun playing circles around since I've played Pokémon almost all day. Ezekiel will probably be booted out first again but my own potential adversaries will be Cody and the newcomers as they have played the games before. Hm, this is gonna be fun. (A smirking Noah stated with his arms crossed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(In his confessional, Geoff shrieks in victory along with fist-bumping in the air.)**

 **Geoff: Ah, awesome. Another chance to win prize money and this time being in the bill and getting to go into another world, journeying and partying hard. It's kinda sad that most of my friends like DJ are going into other regions but it's sweet that I'm with my Birdgey Bear and my pal Duncan. Plus, since each of us will be having six Pokémon on our own teams of Pokémon that mean we have… (Geoff counts his finger as he finished making the sum.)**

 **Geoff: 42 people to have big parties man! (Geoff said. Geoff cheers wildly.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Bridgette: SO, I'm back for a new season of Total Drama Pokémon. While I'm bummed that some couples had to be spilt from each other, I'm at least glad that I'm with Geoff and some of my own friends in the same team. I know that last time Geoff and I got voted off first because of our make out sessions but we won't let it interrupt us when we are in a challenge. Plus, with my new little friend here, I know we'll win this. (Bridgette said holding the Poké Ball containing her Piplup.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Tyler: Ah, it sucks that I 'm not gonna be in the same team as Lindsay again, but at the very least I can give it my all to win the grand prize for the both of us. And with my new buddy here, my victory is secured. (A confident Tyler said holding out his Poké Ball containing his Totodile.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Duncan: It sucks that I'm not on Gwen's team, but I made it to the final five three times on Total Drama. I have a good shot at this with Chimchar by my side and I got to be in the same team with the most gorgeous babe who happens to be the Pokémon Inc. President's daughter. Nice! (Duncan exclaimed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Beth: Hi there everyone. I'm back for another season and it's a first season of a crossover between Total Drama and Pokémon. I don't know much of Pokémon and I do like some of the ones I just met so I think this is gonna be fun, but why do I have a feeling that Lindsay's sister isn't as glad to see Lindsay. Granted she is her half-sister and they live in different parts of the world but… maybe it's just my imaginations or my time spending with Heather got me to be careful to those who are pretending to be happy cheery people. (A concern yet suspicious Beth stated.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Justin: Last time on Total Drama Action, I nearly got disfigured through the challenges and lost my charms, but ever since my absence in Total Drama World Tour, I'm been able to get some of it back and with my new friend Snivy here, we'll charm our competitors and every Pokémon on our way. (Justin said while holding on his Poké Ball containing his Snivy.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Courtney: I'm glad that I don't have to be in the same team as my exes; the cheating, backstabbing Duncan and the dirty farm boy Scott. I have no doubt that I can win the first few challenges, Tyler sucks at sports, DJ is such a crybaby and won't attack a Pokémon, Lightning is idiotic and probably won't know what he's doing, and Dakota is a spotlight mutated freak. But there are some competition in Cameron, Izzy, Sam and the newcomers since some of them played the games before. No matter what I must win and beat Duncan for what he did to me in Total Drama World Tour. (A glaring Courtney declared.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Izzy, in her confessional, was laughing crazily/happily.)**

 **Izzy: Oh, man. This is great. What the others haven't notice is that I've been here before. Even back then, there were gateways from our world to the world of Pokémon, but I suspect that the government are keeping a hush-hush about this. But nevertheless, Izzy and her Pokémon are excited to start their journey around Johto. (Izzy exclaimed while fist pumping.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Trent: Man, I can't believe I'm back and in a new season and in a new world. I'm not sure what I'm gonna expect but at least with Harold and Lindsay on my side, I'll be fine. Harold played the games before so I could ask if he can teach me a thing or two. Plus, I'm in a team with players who I didn't get the chance to meet and talk to the newcomers from Japan. I sure hope that we'll get along. (Trent exclaimed with a calm expression.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **DJ: Hi there, everyone. Yeah, I'm glad to be here and with the chance of making new friends in these Pokémon. I sure hope that I don't get to hurt anymore animals like I did in Total Drama World Tour. But once I win the money, I will buy mama a brand new house. (DJ explains.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Lindsay: Oh this is so awesome! I'm going to meet a lot of cutie Pokimon in this season, and with my new BFF Tori here, we are so gonna win this and Tyler, if you're seeing this, I'll win this for us. (Lindsay finished with a playful smile.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(In her confessional, Leshawna cheers proudly.)**

 **Leshawna: S'up y'all! Leshawna is here on stage and ready to win! While I'm sad that my suga baby and I are on different team, I'm glad that Gwen and Owen are in the same team as me. And some of the players that are new and came in season 4 are alright, but I will not let my guard down again on Justin and especially that farm boy Scott. (A serious Leshawna exclaimed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Sierra: Wow, I can't believe it!? I'm actually in the first ever crossover show of Total Drama and Pokémon! (Sierra said before frowning.)**

 **Sierra: I'm still a bit down that Cody and I won't be in the same team though. (Sierra said. Then Sierra turns her frown into a smile.)**

 **Sierra: But on the bright side, I get to see the Generation Five region of Unova, hearing legendary tales, battling Pokémon trainers and Gym Leaders. Oh! This is so exciting, I gotta write this down on the Total Drama Wiki. (Sierra finished as she got out her phone and started texting.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Alejandro: I know what you're thinking? Suddenly Heather and I are back to being enemies even after we escape the clutches of Fang. But it isn't the case, we decided to not be too affectionate while this season so that we would be more focus on winning the million dollars. And with my new fuego-type amigo here, I will claim it all and redeem my defeat of Total Drama All-Stars. (A smirking Alejandro said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Heather: Great! I'm stuck in a team with feral homeschool, the lazy bookworm, scrawny nerd, my boyfriend Alejandro, the spray tan doll and a couple of newbies. At least with Leshawna at another team, I can finally focus on the game and win the prize money. Victory thy name is Heather. (Heather exclaimed while believing that she is guarantee to win this season.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Ezekiel: Ah, hi there, Pokémon world or everyone in our world. I know I got booted out first twice in two seasons, but I'm gonna do my best not to get eliminated first. Maybe I could ask Cody for help on how to train my Pokémon. (Ezekiel said honestly.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Cody: Man, this is definitely the best day of my life! I got to pick my favorite starter Pokémon and now I'm heading to Kanto for my journey, battling trainers, taking on bad guys and winning both the grand prize and the Pokémon League. (An excited Cody said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Miu: Wow, this is so cool! I got to be in a team with some of my favorite contestants from Total Drama such as Izzy, Courtney, Sam, Dakota and of course that cutie DJ. I think me and Chikorita here will give it everything we have without being mean to others like that meanie Courtney. (A happy Miu stated with a blush on her cheeks.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Kiyumi: H- hiya? I know I'm a timid and easily scared but… I made a promise to Torchic that I will do everything I can to face my fears and… and I MEAN IT! Even though I am a bit afraid of Eva and Jo. (An awkward, shy Kiyumi said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Wakano: Greetings! Waka wants you all to know that Waka is excited to be here in a Total Drama crossover with Pokémon as Waka will enjoy exploring its world and meeting all kinds of Pokémon before Waka's eyes. (Waka exclaimed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Chinami: Greetings there, you boys and girls of the worlds. I, the number one beauty of Japan and Pokémon Trainer Chinami is ready to journey and battle with a taste of beauty and grace and with the help of my first Pokémon. (Chinami said while holding her Poké Ball with her fingers.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Kaminari: So… I'm on a team with a pathetic athlete, a non-supportive football player, a crazy girl, a backstabbing over competitive CIT, a big muscled crybaby, and a mutated rich girl. Well at least with my other fellow newcomers, there's Cameron and Sam who have played the games before. Perhaps… this will be fun and after all, I, a great ruler, need some servants every now and then. (A sly smiling Kaminari said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Sosuke: Hi there. I'm Sosuke and like Satoshi Tajiri, I too was into bug collecting, but when the first Pokémon game came, I could not help but love the creatures he brought forth in our world. And now I am in the world of Pokémon and I'm more than eager to engage in Pokémon Battles. (A modest smiling Sosuke said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Cameron: I can't believe that I am in the Pokémon world! It is every Pokémon fan and gamer's dream to be here. And with my Chikorita, I'm gonna beat Lightning and claim the prize! And maybe exercise a bit. (Cameron said in excitement.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(In his confessional B smiled and give a thumb up, expressing his excitement into journey around the Sinnoh region.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Lightning: Finally, a chance for Lightning and his own team of alethic monsters to take down those who would take Lightning's winnings. Last time Lightning lost to that bubble boy Cameron in the Revenge of the Islands. (Lighting explains. Lightning sobs a bit.)**

 **Lightning: Pops lost his champion rings and wouldn't talk to Lightning for weeks. (Lightning said before growling angrily.)**

 **Lightning: And it was all because of Cameron. Well watch out bubble boy, because Lightning and his monster is coming after you. (Lightning finished as he moved closer to the camera.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(In her confessional, Anna Maria was spraying herself with the hair can. Then Anna Maria turns to the confessional)**

 **Anna Maria: Oh, s'up everyone. Yeah, last time I lost the chance to win a cool mill become of what that feral animal Zeke's diamond turns out to be fake. But since he's back to his normal self, I'm sure that he'll be booted out first. (Anna Maria finished. Anna Maria continues to spray herself.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Staci: Wow, I can't believe I'm in the world of Pokémon! I know I was the first one of the new cast to be voted off first because of my constant talk of my relatives, but I'm gonna do better this time. I'm gonna help my team and win the prize like a true contestant. Like the one time my great great-great-great-great-**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(In her confessional, Dawn is in a mediation pose.)**

 **Dawn: Salutations everyone who are watching me. I am thrilled that I am given the chance to explore a whole new world that was thought to be fictional and with the help of my first Pokémon here, I will excel greatness and forge great bonds with my teammates. (Dawn exclaimed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Mike: While I'm glad that I won Total Drama All-Stars, I have a feeling that I'm gonna enjoy my journey in the Hoenn Region of this world. At least I got Zoey with me and my new friend Treecko. (Mike said holding his Poké Ball containing his Treecko.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Nara: So, I am pair with a goth, an aura whisperer, a fatass, a self-absorbed pretty man, a crazy fangirl, and a backstabbing farm boy. At least with other newbies as me are in the team as well maybe my journey in Unova won't be a bore for me, but rather I will show them the superiority of my intellect and win this whole thing. (Nara said with a dark smirk.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Ietsuna, in his confessional, was laughing happily.)**

 **Ietsuna: Wow! My first day in this show and I finally got my favorite starter Pokémon in Piplup. (Ietsuna said holding the Poke Ball containing Piplup.)**

 **Ietsuna: Still to think I get to be in the same team as Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette and even Beth. That is like every Total Drama fan's dream to be with veteran players in the game. I think perhaps I'm gonna be in a guy's alliance thought. (Ietsuna finished.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Akina: This is so cool! (Akina exclaimed as she squeaks loudly.)**

 **Akina: I'm so sorry for that but I can't help it. I'm on a show of both Total Drama and Pokémon. I wonder what challenges awaits us in the Pokémon World. (Akina wondered.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Mashiro, in his confessional and with a suspicious happy smile, faced the camera.)**

 **Mashiro: Hi there, world. I am Mashiro and I train and possess a certain amount of hobbies on my off-time. I am also one of the top five national champions of martial arts. So if any of my team and I could get along then that's great. (Mashiro said. Then he made a menacing dark glance.)**

 **Mashiro: But if not… Then this is what happens when you cross me! (Mashiro replied darkly.)**

 **Mashiro: HIYA! (Mashiro yelled as he punched at the screen resulting in static due to the damages on the camera.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Kayoko: Watch out, Total Drama nerds! Because one of the new girls here is gonna win this and distinguish herself from the accursed "dumb blondes" and with Charmander on my side, I'll beat them all. (A glaring Kayoko declared.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Yukiyo Ishihara: Hi there, everyone. To my friend from Matsudaira Academy, it's true. My father is Tsunekazu Ishihara, but they don't know is that I am half-Japanese and half-Canadian as I was originally from Canada from my mother's side. I grow up there for ten years until an accident claimed my mother's life. I would've been sent to an orphanage if not for my father who didn't knew I existed because of my mother's departure from Japan. I'm so glad that I am reunited with my old best friend and I am going to be an excellent Pokémon Trainer with my Chimchar by my side. (Yukiyo finished as she held up her Poké Ball containing her Chimchar.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pokémon HQ Building, Ishihara Island]

(After every contestant, now being referred to as Trainers, have said their goodbye for a long while, couples sharing their big make outs before departing, as the new Team Kanto entered a light green portal to Kanto, the same thing happened with Team Johto, Team Hoenn, Team Sinnoh and finally Team Unova. After all trainers entered the portals, they all vanished out as Chris turns to the camera with Raichu and Chatot.)

Chris McLean: As the teams are heading to their assigned region. What will await them in those regions. Who will win and who will lose big time. Found out more as we will start with the Legend of Kanto in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA POKÉMON ADVENTURE! (Chris exclaimed.)

[Ending 1 – Primary Colors of Dream]

[Preview]

Cody: Next time on Total Drama Pokémon Adventure: Legend of the Five Regions. (Cody announced.)

Heather: AHH! All that search and I caught a tiny bird and a worm. (Heather complained.)

Noah: Ha, ha. Funny, you should be lucky to have them with you since you're such a pest, Heather. (Noah taunted. Noah laughs lightly.)

Heather: Oh, shut up Noah! (Heather snapped.)

Alejandro: Yes, I must agree with my amore, Heather. You are quite annoying even if you knew what. Events were to unfold due to the fact that you've played the games and will get disqualify should you reveal anything. (Alejandro countered. Noah growls)

Daisuke: You know something, you're one to talk Al. (Daisuke commented.)

Alejandro: Daisuke is it? I would prefer that you would not REFER to me by that name. (Alejandro replied.)

Kayoko: You know most Spanish men would have -ito when they were younger. So if you like Alejandroito than Al, just tell me now. (Kayoko suggested. Heather growls.)

Heather: Jeez, what a smart mouth you have. Are you sure you and Lindsay are related? (Heather questioned.)

Kayoko: Unfortunately, we are. The dumb bitch? (Kayoko snarled.)

Heather: Whoa! Shocker! (Heather exclaimed in shock, for the first time.)

Ezekiel: You can say that again, eh? (Ezekiel added.)

Tatsumi & Akina: Next time on Total Drama Pokémon Adventure Episode 002: Swarming Beedrills! (Tatsumi and Akina announced simultaneously.)

Cody: Whoa! Akina! Tatsumi! You two did a great job announcing the next episode. (Cody compliments. Akina giggles.)

Akina: Thank you, Cody. I'm just glad I didn't mess up since we're the first to be shown. (Akina replied.)

Tatsumi: I must confess, I truly fine it refreshing to announce an episode yet to come. (Tatsumi admits.)

 **There ya go, my first chapter/episode of Total… Drama… POKÉMON ADVENTURE! Not only have I added new contestants who are from Japan and are Pokémon Trainers in their own right, but some of them will have connection to some of the cast of Total Drama that we all know and love and hate. Well, hate on the antagonists who deserve it like Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Mal, Sugar, Amy, and Scarlett. Of course, the last three aren't yet added to the mix but just give it time. In case you're wondering if it will take months to finish in the competition in the story universe, it has started at August 10** **th** **and with the help of Psychic-type Pokémon and Chef, Chris will be able to host the teams on the regions that they are journeying around. Unfortunately I will not reveal the date of when the final two will be but will give it my all to keep updating new chapters as best as I can. Also, I will be revealing last names, both known and made up, in the next episode. Also yeah, I created a fictional daughter of Tsunekazu Ishihara. I am not truly to slang or accurate him of anything illegitimate because I respect the man and respect his privacy even more. Like I said before, I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama, but the story and the creative ideas I come up with and I couldn't have done this without the permission and inspiration from xebla and his own crossover story.**

 **Well, as for current relationships, here is a list of them available for you all to read and see:**

 **HaroldXLeshawna (Pair name: Harshawna) I have made these two a couple since I can't deny the fact of it.**

 **TylerXLindsay (Pair name: Linyler)**

 **BethXBrady (Pair name: Betdy) Of course, Brady ain't a contestant but at least he still exists.**

 **GeoffXBridgette (Pair name: Brideoff) I totally, freaking love this pairing.**

 **MikeXZoey (Pair name: Mikoey)**

 **Here's a list of Pokémon that have made their debut on the episode:**

 **#001 – Bulbasaur [Grass/Poison]**

 **#004 – Charmander [Fire] [Lizard Pokémon]**

 **#007 – Squirtle [Water] [Tiny Turtle Pokémon]**

 **#152 – Chikorita [Grass] [Leaf Pokémon]**

 **#155 – Cyndaquil [Fire] [Fire Mouse Pokémon]**

 **#158 – Totodile [Water] [Big Jaw Pokémon]**

 **#252 – Treecko [Grass] [Wood Gecko Pokémon]**

 **#255 – Torchic [Fire] [Chick Pokémon]**

 **#258 – Mudkip [Water] [Mud Fish Pokémon]**

 **#387 – Turtwig [Grass] [Tiny Turtle Pokémon]**

 **#390 – Chimchar [Fire] [Chimp Pokémon]**

 **#393 – Piplup [Water] [Penguin Pokémon]**

 **#495 – Snivy [Grass] [Grass Snake Pokémon]**

 **#498 – Tepig [Fire] [Fire Pig Pokémon]**

 **#501 – Oshawott [Water] [Sea Otter Pokémon]**

 **Number of Pokémon Seen: 12**

 **Number of Pokémon Caught: 12**

 **First saga, the Adventure Introduction Saga is completed and up next is the Legend of Kanto Saga, it will be revolving around Team Kanto and their journey around the Kanto region and facing its villainous team known as Team Rocket and encounter with the Indigo/Kanto League. Don't worry while I will have episodes focus on the competition, there will be episodes of interaction, training, encountering, battling and aftermath shows, but you just gotta have to wait to see who will be the host of the Total Drama Pokémon Aftermath show since Geoff and Bridgette will be competing.**


	2. Swarming Beedrills

Total Drama Pokémon Adventure Episode 002: Swarming Beedrills

[Kanto Region, Pokémon Nation]

[Pokémon Universe] [Pokémon Center, Viridian City] [August 12th 2017]

Chris McLean (Narrator): Last time on Total Drama Pokémon Adventure. After we sent all five teams into their designated regions, we have already finish preparations as we will be focusing on Team Kanto. (Chris said. Scene shows Team Kanto meeting Professor Oak for the first time and much to the excitement of Pokémon fans like Daisuke, Cody and Akina. Next scene shows Kayoko battling Blue's Squirtle and defeating it with ease and skills, much to the others' surprise.)

Chris McLean (Narrator): After Team Kanto's Kayoko bested Blue's Squirtle with her Charmander, they managed to complete their first task of delivering a parcel to the professor as he finishes building them all their own Pokédexes or Pokémon Encyclopedia. (Chris said. The scenes show Professor Oak finishing the Pokédexes, which were in the models of Generation I, as he gave each of them one, red for Cody, green for Ezekiel, cyan for Noah, brown for Heather, neon green for Sosuke, silver for Tatsumi, purple for Natsuko, crimson red for Alejandro, magenta for Anne Maria, blue for Daisuke, and pink for Akina. The next scenes show Heather battling and capturing a Pidgey and later on a Weedle while Akina battled and caught a Caterpie. And finally shows Team Kanto at Viridian City.)

Chris McLean (Narrator): What new challenges awaits for them just before they can reach the gym at Pewter City for they are currently waiting for the right moment. (Chris said. After that the narration ends. Two days had passed since their arrival at the Kanto region. Inside a Pokémon Center, and yes run by Nurse Joy, were the few members of Team Kanto. Noah was currently reading a book regarding Pokémon with his Bulbasaur sitting next to him. Heather, Kayoko and Tatsumi were currently at a table eating breakfast; ICYMK they were eating actual animals such as chicken eggs and pig bacon. Cody yawned after getting dressed and getting up in the morning.)

Cody: Man, I had such a good sleep and you wanna know why it's such a good morning? (A happy Cody exclaimed. Heather and Kayoko rolled their eyes, not caring to know. Kayoko changed out of her uniform into her own casual attire of a light blue sleeveless blouse, a pair of pink wristbands, a pink skirt with red stripes, long black stocking and red high heel shoes.)

Akina: I know, it's because you weren't stalked or creeped out by Sierra sneaking in your room while you were asleep. (Akina answers casually. Like Kayoko, once she reached Viridian City, she changes outfit so out were her school uniform and in was a pink top, with the bottom half being light blue, a yellow mini skirt, white gloves, long purple arm spandexes, matching stockings and pink sneakers. Coming along was Sosuke with his attire changed to a casual wear of long white jacket, a kimono-like green shirt and a black undershirt, a belt, jeans and black boots while keeping his glasses.)

Sosuke: You have to admit, it must've been a long time for Cody to sleep without any craze fan girls disturbing him and his privacy. Not to mention, all the training we've done yesterday. (Sosuke said. Coming into the café were Anne Maria who was spraying herself with a hair spray, a newly dressed Tatsumi, wearing a purple blouse, blue skirt, black medieval like boots, blue wristbands, diamond earrings, and a necklace in the shape of a Poke Ball. She brought her Charmander out of her Poké Ball. Natsuko came as well, with a new attire of a black turtleneck, black fingerless gloves, a high collar button purple coat that was opened, a stylish skirt, long black stockings and retaining her brown shoes. In Natsuko's arms was a snorting Ezekiel as she gently placed him on a chair but fell on the table. Some of the others look worried.)

Heather: Ah…? What's with homeschool and why is he think sleeping? Did nobody kept for eye out in case he might become feral again. (Heather demanded. Some of the newcomers shook their heads.)

Kayoko: Wasn't it. (Kayoko said.)

Anne Maria: Nothing here. (Anne Maria said, not caring.)

Noah: Must've missed my scheduled shift. (Noah said sarcastically. Having enough of how they badmouth Ezekiel, Cody steps in.)

Cody: Come on, guys. Give Zeke a break! He got booted out first twice and he was working very hard to understand Pokémon capturing, type advantages, disadvantages and the locations where we're gonna go. (Cody said, defending Ezekiel. Then he saw everyone giving him a strange look at how much he knew of Ezekiel's activities yesterday.)

Cody: What? (Cody asked, forging oblivious when he actually knew the answer to that.

[Confessional]

 **Cody: Okay, I admit it. Two days ago, I saw Ezekiel looking down because he's afraid of being booted out first. So, I decided to help him out. Don't worry I didn't revealing nothing yet to happen, but I was just teaching Zeke the basics to Pokémon battles and surprisingly, he's getting a whole lot better. (Cody said with his Squirtle beside him.)**

 **Squirtle: (Hooray for Ezekiel!) (Squirtle said happily.)**

 **Cody: Amen to that, Squirtle. (Cody said. Then both Tiny Turtle Pokémon and trainer high fived each other.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pokémon Center, Viridian City]

Akina: Jeez, you guys are just a bunch of worrywarts. (Akina said childishly.)

Sosuke: I agree. Cody was simply guessing what Ezekiel was doing after we all saw that battle against Blue with Kayoko using her Charmander. That's all. (Sosuke lied without flaw. Cody smiled gratefully at this.)

[Confessional]

 **(Camera shows a shy, smiling Cody rubbing the back of his back with Squirtle by his side. Cody laughs shyly.)**

 **Cody: Yeah, I forgot to mention. Along with me, Sosuke and Akina also knows about Ezekiel's current progress after they spotted us training in Route 2 and have agreed to help him whenever I was busy training my own Pokémon. Isn't that right Squirtle? (Cody asked. Squirtle nods.)**

 **Squirtle: (You got that right, Cody. Never leave a friend hanging.) (Squirtle said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pokémon Center, Viridian City]

Heather: You know it still get harder to believe that there are actual girls who plays the games and are competing this season. But what really ticks me is that even with the money we win from the battles we take on, we can't use it for anything but for our Pokémon and essentials. (Heather said annoyed. Also, she forgot to mention that some of the Japanese girls were more gorgeous than her.)

Tatsumi: Say what you will, Heather. Nothing can't be deny that we girls have grown to love Pokémon with all our hearts. (Tatsumi admits with full of love and honesty. Then she frown a bit.)

Tatsumi: And speaking of competitors where is Alejandro? (Tatsumi asked. Heather pretended to not care, but couldn't hide her concern look and some pink tints, hoping that Alejandro.)

Noah: If memory serves me right, I believe he went to Route 22 for some training regimen. (Noah answered.)

Sosuke: Oh, that's right. And I saw Daisuke going with him but trained his Pokémon at a part of the route. (Sosuke added. They went just eating breakfast or having discussion until a beeping sound ringing on their PT Controllers as every member of Team Kanto got them out and answered them, revealing Chris' big grin face on the screen.)

Chris McLean (Transmission): Hi there, Trainers and welcome to the second day of Total Drama POKÉMON ADVENTURE! (Chris said while addressing the title dramatically.)

Kayoko: Are you gonna do that all the time? (Kayoko asked.)

Chris McLean: Yes! Yes, am I. (Chris answered.)

Kayoko: Alright, then. (Kayoko said with eye closed and arms crossed.)

Chris McLean: Everyone meet me at the gate entrance to the Viridian Forest on Route 2 where your first challenge will begin and the formation of the sub-teams. So finish up your breaky and head on to the gate. McLean out! (Chris said, before ending transmission.)

[Kanto Route 22]

(At the silent calm Route 22, Alejandro got the message as well with Daisuke whom had defeated a moderate amount of wild Pokémon and got new Pokémon for their parties. Charmander puffs and huff after all of the battling as Alejandro apply a Potion on him, restoring his HP. Alejandro smiled at his recovered Pokémon as he turns to the direction of Route 2.)

Alejandro: Well, it's about time we get started. Charmander, return. (Alejandro said as he returns his Charmander in his Poké Ball. Daisuke, with his attire being a blue and white stripe shirt, a jean-like jacket, black pants and stylish boots with metallic footings, got up from the ground he sat. In his face was a serious expression as he left the route for Route 2.)

[Opening 2 – Joy of the Beginning]

[Kanto Route 2]

(Every member of Team Kanto arrived at the gate leading toward the Viridian Forest, where the host of this season Chris McLean and his trusted sidekick/friend Chef Hatchet were waiting them as they were there.)

Chris McLean: Welcome, trainers. Did you had a good breakie? (Chris said teasingly.)

Heather: At least it was better what Chef usually serves. (Heather commented, thus enraging Chef.)

Alejandro: Although I did eat something, I couldn't have gotten breakfast because your transmission. (An irritated Alejandro commented.)

Chris McLean: Well, that's too bad bro. Anyway, welcome to the first challenge of the Legend of Kanto Saga, the **Walkathon of Viridian Forest**. (Chris declared. Every one rose a brow at what Chris meant when he said that.)

Chris McLean: Now, before we get this started, we need to arrange the teams. (Chris added.)

Sosuke: Ah, Chris? Didn't you already arrange the teams based on what starter Pokémon we choose? (Sosuke said as he brought out the Poke Ball containing his Bulbasaur.)

Chris McLean: That is correct, Sosuke. I did arrange the teams for each of the five regions, but you seem to miss out was that in each of them there will be sub-teams, hence the whole "competing against each other." (Chris explained. Thinking about it smoothly, they could see some sense into that.)

Sosuke: I suppose that's fair. (Sosuke admitted.)

Chris McLean: Now for the first sub-team are… Cody! Akina! Sosuke! Tatsumi! Natsuko! And Ezekiel! From this day forward you are the Braving Charizards! (Chris said as he gave them an orange flag that they unfolded to revealed a Charizard on it as an icon of the same symbol appeared on the screen. The members of the sub-team weren't arguing as they felt comfortable with each other.)

Chris McLean: As for the rest of you, Noah! Heather! Anne Maria! Kayoko! Alejandro! And Daisuke! From this day forward, you are the Raging Gyaradoses! (Chris declared as the new sub-team held a blue flag with a Gyarados on it.)

Heather: Wait a minute. We get to be a stinking fish while that loser sub-team gets to be a freaking dragon? (Heather complained in disbelief.)

Noah: Technically, Gyarados is more sea serpent than fish. (Noah stated, correcting Heather. Chris coughs to get the sub-teams' attention.)

Chris McLean: Okay, guys. Now to explain the rules to this challenge. (Chris said, catching the others' attention.)

Chris McLean: For your information, Viridian Forest is the only pathway for you to take in order to get to the first gym of your destination in Pewter City. Your challenge is pretty simple… all you have to do is cross through the Pokémon filled forest of Viridian, battle through any obstacles getting in your way out and into Pewter City. First sub-team to get their entire teammates to the entrance of the Pewter Gym wins. (Chris finished. Everyone was determined to win this challenge while Daisuke, with his hands on the back of his head.)

Daisuke: Say Chris. What's the catch? (Daisuke asked casually.)

Chris McLean: So glad you asked Daisuke. As most of you know this, Viridian Forest is one of the most natural and calm forest mainly inhabited by Bug-Type Pokémon so you shouldn't worry much if you have a Fire, Flying or Rock-Type. (Some Trainers were gulping should some of them either had lack any of those Type Pokémon or only have a single Pokémon in their party.)

Chris McLean: Also, the Viridian Forest is famous for having the tallest trees with leaves big enough to cover the skies of the forest so you'll barely be able to see there any of the darkest parts of the forest without these. (Chris said, holding a gray disc. As the Pokémon fan/Trainers were gasping in astonishment, some of them were raising brows in confusion.)

Anne Maria: Ah? What's with that CD? (A confused Anne Maria asked.)

Chris McLean: This here, Anne Maria, is a HM or Hidden Machine. While there are TMs, or Technical Machines, used to teach Pokémon moves that they can't learn from leveling, breeding or other methods, HMs are moves for both battle and field usages. For example, this is the HM05 AKA Flash. Pokémon capable of learning this HM will not only be able to lower the accuracy of its opponent by one half but the outside usage is to illuminate dark environments such as caves, tunnels, and any dark places such as the Viridian Forest. (Chris explains. Every Trainer in the Charizards and Gyaradoses were cheering out loud at this until…)

Chris McLean: But it is only available after you beat the Gym Leader of Pewter City. (Chris said with a bit of a chuckle. The Trainers all grunts in disappointment at this.)

[Confessional]

 **(Confessional shows Sosuke with his Bulbasaur, resting on his lap.)**

 **Sosuke: Hey, whether it is a video game or real life in the Pokémon world, rules are rules. Especially if it wasn't Chris' idea. Am I right, Bulbasaur? (Sosuke said while asking his new friend in his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur nodded.)**

 **Sosuke's Bulbasaur: (I agree, my intellectual friend. Rules are there for a reason.) (Bulbasaur said. Sosuke smiled.)**

 **Sosuke: I couldn't for a better starter than you, my Grass/Type friend. (Sosuke complements.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Kanto Route 2]

Kayoko: For some reason, you're still holding out on some information? You're hiding something aren't you? (Kayoko accused Chris, who was looking really annoyed, but no one disagreed with Kayoko.)

Chris McLean: Well, there is one important thing you need to be aware of, but I'll save that for last. This next rule is also very traditional and abided, if a trainer besides the rest of you, which is optional, spots you as you make your way in your journey, the rules state that you must accept their declaring challenge for a Pokémon battle. Once they declare a battle with you, you must accept it and can only leave after you beat the opponent's Pokémon. Considering those matches as sub-challenges, it will not only boost up points in your main challenges but will boost your Pokémon's current level. (Chris said. Somehow everyone nodded with that rule as they needed to level up their Pokémon more EXP. Then everyone got into racing stances.)

Chris McLean: Oh, before we start, one more warning. Watch out for Beedrills. From what Mr. Kagiyama told me, this is the time of season for Bug-Type Pokémon to start evolving into their final forms. The Beedrills, which are the evolve form of Kakunas and the final evolve form of Weedles, are pretty ticking violent on those who trespass on their territory. Had a few interns scout out in the forest and ran back while we're still searching for a few taken by them. (Chris said while chuckling sinisterly. Everyone were widening their eyes in fright and shock of what awaits them in Viridian Forest.)

[Confessional]

 **(Noah was sitting in his confessional while his Bulbasaur was sadden by something.)**

 **Noah: In the video games, there are never any wild Beedrills on the tall grasses, but since this is another world and The Pokémon World, I wouldn't be surprise if I encounter one before me. (Noah said calmly.)**

 **Noah's Bulbasaur: (Ah, I feel bad that I won't be much help.) (Bulbasaur said sadly. Noah turns to his Bulbasaur.)**

 **Noah: Don't look down Bulbasaur. It's not your fault. We just gotta hope that we only encounter those pesky Bug Catchers, beat those Caterpies or Metapods and we're golden. (Noah said smiling at his starter. Bulbasaur frown turns into a smile.)**

 **Noah's Bulbasaur: (Thanks, Noah! I feel much better now that we have a plan.) (Bulbasaur said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Kanto Route 2]

Chris McLean: Now then, without any interruptions. Ready… set… Catch them all! (Chris said with his arms raise to the sky. Everyone were confused by that until Chris corrects it.)

Chris McLean: That means go. (Chris answers. Now understanding all of the sub-teams went into the gate as the challenge begins.)

[Viridian Forest, Route 2]

(After entering the forest, it seems that Chris was telling the truth as the forest was so dark that they could barely see the bushes and their surroundings as the sub-teams went their separate ways. The Braving Charizard took the right path as it was mainly consisted of Pokémon experts as the members of the Charizards brought out their Charmanders as torches to light their way.)

Cody: Thanks for letting out your Charmander to navigate our way to the other side, Zeke. Same goes for you as well, Tatsumi. (Cody complaints. Ezekiel smiles grateful for the praise while the smirking Tatsumi nodded.)

Ezekiel: Ah, thanks Cody. That means a lot, eh. (Ezekiel said.)

Tatsumi: I do enjoy being in a team where you can trust your teammates with ease knowing that they have no malice intentions of backstabbing the other. (Tatsumi said. Everyone and even their Pokémon were laughing happily at being in each other's company while walking to their destination.)

Sosuke: Still you can't help but wonder what the Gyaradoses are up to since they have Alejandro, Heather and Anne Maria. (Sosuke said. Cody and Akina looked at their teammate with curious looks.)

Cody: Okay, Alejandro and Heather I get why you would be worry about, but Anne Maria? (Cody said in confusion. Akina thought about it but came to a realization.)

Akina: Actually, now that I think about it. She is considered a threat due to being in a love triangle with Mike and Zoey because of her crush with Vito, one of Mike's alternative personalities. (Akina said in realization. Cody smiled at the smart redhead girl.)

Natsuko: But didn't he vanished with the rest of the other personalities in the season finale of Total Drama All-Stars? (Natsuko asked. Everyone who watched Total Drama All-Stars, except for Cody and Ezekiel who was feral at the time, nodded in agreement.)

Sosuke: Good thing we don't have to worry about that evil personality Mal running amok in Hoenn. (Sosuke commented, much to everyone's relief. Just as the Charizards were moving toward the long way without tall grass they spotted a Bug Catcher as he spotted them on sight.)

Bug Catcher: Stop right there! You guys must be new trainers. (The male Bug Catcher said.)

Cody: Well, yeah. (Cody said, knowing what's coming next. The Bug Catcher brought out a Poké Ball.)

Bug Catcher: Then, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Will you accept? (Bug Catcher asked. That's when the Pokémon fighting spirit in Cody got him fired up and into stance as he smirked with a Poké Ball in his hand.)

Cody: Dude, you are so on! Go, Squirtle! (Cody said as he threw the Poké Ball that sent out Squirtle in pure white energy as Squirtle got into fighting stance.)

Cody's Squirtle: (I'm ready when you are, Cody!) (Squirtle said confidently. The Bug Catcher smiled.)

Bug Catcher: Alright, Caterpie! Let's go and net us a win! (The Bug Catcher said as he threw his Poké Ball, sending out a little green worm-like Pokémon with a yellow tail, yellow opened circles on its sides, arms and chest with a red antenna.)

Caterpie: (I'm ready to fight!) (The Bug Catcher's Caterpie declared. While Squirtle awkwardly looked dumbfound that he's gonna fight a worm, Cody brought out his red Kanto Pokédex and analyze the Caterpie.)

Cody's Pokédex: CATERPIE, THE WORM POKÉMON. ITS SHORT FEET ARE TIPPED WITH SUCTION PADS THAT ENABLE IT TO TIRELESSLY CLIMB SLOPES AND WALLS. (The Pokédex said in a robotic voice. Cody smiled at that piece of information while the other Trainers were intrigued by this turn of event.)

[Confessional]

 **(Tatsumi was in a thinking position with closed eyes as she was sitting on her confessional with her Charmander by her lap.)**

 **Tatsumi: I suppose like the anime, once the Pokédex scans a Pokémon we've just encountered, wild or caught, it analyze and info its holder the knowledge it knows of the Pokémon before us. Such an interesting feat wouldn't you agree Charmander? (Tatsumi asked her Charmander.)**

 **Tatsumi's Charmander: (Ah, sure. I guess.) (Charmander said plainly but honestly.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Route 2]

Bug Catcher: If the quick Caterpie lesson is finished, then it's time to battle! (The Bug Catcher said impatiently. While the others were scoffing at the Bug Catcher's impatience, Cody made a fist while smirking excitedly.)

Cody: Yeah, it's get this fight started! (Cody declared.)

Cody: We'll start! Squirtle, use Tackle! (Cody commanded. Listening to his trainer, Squirtle manages to hit Caterpie with Tackle, inflicting damage to it.)

Bug Catcher's Caterpie: (OUCH!) (Caterpie yelled painfully.)

Bug Catcher: Caterpie! Quickly, use String Shot! (The Bug Catcher ordered. Caterpie fired a shot of silky strings from his mouth.)

Cody: Dodge it, quick! (Cody commanded. Squirtle managed to dodge the String Shot in time as it landed on where he was standing on.)

Cody: Now used Tail Whip! (Cody ordered. Squirtle turn around and starts wiggling his tail in a taunting gesture, much to Caterpie's dismay as a tick appeared.)

Bug Catcher: A wise guy, huh? Caterpie use Tackle! (Bug Catcher ordered. Tackle charges in on Squirtle until…)

Cody: Dodge it, Squirtle and use Tail Whip! (Cody ordered. Squirtle dodges the tackle and lands at a safe spot and use Tail Whip once more, lowering Caterpie's defense.)

Bug Catcher: Caterpie keep using Tackle constantly! (The Bug Catcher commanded.)

Cody: Squirtle keep dodging and use Tail Whip! (Cody ordered. Caterpie keep using Tackle while Squirtle kept dodging and using Tail Whip while dodging each blow. While everyone in the Braving Charizards were impressed with this tactic, only Ezekiel looked confused by this.)

Ezekiel: Ah…? What's going on, eh? I mean all Cody is doing is dodging and ordering his Squirtle to wag his tail while the Caterpie is attacking? Isn't this a stalling match? (Ezekiel asked, still being new to Pokémon battles.)

Sosuke: Nope! This is indeed a brilliant and patient battle. You see, Ezekiel, while Tail Whip may be a non-damaging Status move, but the more Cody's Squirtle is constantly using it while dodging the Tackles with ease, the more the Caterpie's defense lowers dramatically. In other words, Cody is bidding his time for the right moment to send his attacks. (Sosuke finished. Just as the Caterpie was gonna Tackle Squirtle.)

Cody: Dodge it, quick! (Cody commanded. Squirtle dodges Caterpie's Tackle. Cody smirked.)

Cody: Alright, use Tackle! (Cody commanded. Squirtle smirked as well as he lands a Tackle on the yelling Caterpie due to its' decreased defense.)

Bug Catcher: Oh, no Caterpie quick-

Cody: Now, Squirtle. Finish this with Water Gun! (Cody ordered.)

Cody's Squirtle: (Now then. TAKE THIS!) (Squirtle said as he fired a Water Gun, a jet stream of water at the shocked Caterpie completely as he was sent flying to his trainer who looked astonished by this.)

Bug Catcher: CATERPIE! (Bug Catcher yelled in concern. After the Water Gun stopped, Caterpie lay on the ground with swirls on his eyes, indicating that it has fainted.)

Caterpie: (Ow…) (Caterpie mustered weakly. Sosuke, acting as a referee, came up.)

Sosuke: Caterpie is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner. (Sosuke announces.)

Cody: Alright! We won the first round, Squirtle! (Cody said in semi-celebration with Squirtle.)

Squirtle: (I'm proud of you as well Cody.) (Squirtle said in joy. The Bug Catcher returned his defeated Caterpie into his Poke Ball.)

Bug Catcher: Don't be ashamed Caterpie. You did your best and that's all I could've asked for. (Bug Catcher said to his Poke Ball containing his Caterpie. After he put it away, he brought out another Poke Ball and sent out another Caterpie.)

Braving Charizards: WHAT!? ANOTHER CATERPIE! (They said simultaneously.)

[Confessional]

 **(Akina, in her first time in the confessional, was sitting on her seat while her Squirtle by her side. Akina sighed.)**

 **Akina: This may take a while before Cody finishes this battle. I just remember that in the games that some Bug Catchers in Kanto usually have a team of the same Bug-Type Pokémon since they're usually in Viridian Forest. (Akina said.)**

 **Akina's Squirtle: (Yeah, I truly hope Squirtle is gonna be okay battling those Caterpie on his own.) (Akina's Squirtle said in worry. Somehow, Akina understood what her Squirtle said as she nodded with a concern look.)**

 **Akina: Me too, Squirtle. Me too. I am also worry for Cody. I just hope he does get overconfident or arrogant, God and Arceus willing. (Akina said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(At another part of Viridian Forest, Heather's Squirtle Tackles a Weedle as it screamed in pain. The Bug Catcher's Weedle felt to the ground fainted.)

Bug Catcher #2: Oh, no Weedle! (The female Bug Catcher said in shock.)

(Heather laughs victorious. Squirtle shook her head in amusement but glad to have won.)

Heather: Looks like I won! Better pay up! (Heather said gloating. The Bug Catcher finds Heather to be annoying, but rules were rules as she paid Heather 72 Pokémon dollars. Heather picks up Squirtle who may looked a bit of curious of the gesture.)

Heather: Well, I'm not used to saying this, but… thanks for winning this with Weedle, Squirtle. I appreciate it. (Heather said calmly.)

Squirtle: (You may still have that mean girl attitude, but thank you for the compliment.) (Squirtle said.)

Heather: Alright then, return. (Heather said holding her Poké Ball as she sent Squirtle back inside it. While the Bug Catcher didn't like the mean girl that was Heather, nevertheless she likes how good she treats her Pokémon. Heather notice the smile on the female Bug Catcher.)

Heather: What? What's with that look on your face? (Heather asked confused.)

Bug Catcher #2: Nothing. Anyways, you're looking for a way out of the forest and into Pewter City, right? (The Bug Catcher asked.)

Heather: Well, yeah. What's it to you? (Heather said rudely. While Heather may not mistreat her Pokémon and even starts to like them as partners and almost considering them as friends, she still had that bossy mean girl personality in her. The Bug Catcher simply rolled her eyes.)

Bug Catcher: Just go to the right path that direction, then head west. At some point you're gonna head left, and finally head straight forward. (Bug Catcher finished. Heather smirked in victory upon receiving directions. Suddenly, bushes were moving near them as they turn to see.)

Heather: What? What's going on? Who's there? (Heather asked. The bushes kept on shaking as Heather brought forth a Poké Ball with one of her Pokémon in it.)

Heather: You better come out and face me! I'm warning you… (Heather's threat would've happening upon coming out of the tall grass was a beaten wild Weedle covered in bruise from Fire-type moves. Heather rose a brow until she saw it was none other than Kayoko and her Charmander who was the one that defeated the wild Weedle.)

Kayoko: Hello there, Heather. (Kayoko greeted confidently.)

Heather: Ah, you're one of those newbies who is also Lindsay's half-sister, Kayoko is it? (Heather said. While Kayoko was grateful Heather learned her name, she was tweaking her right eye in anger, silent anger. Kayoko let a smile on her face, but Heather knew it was a fake.)

Kayoko: Oh, man. You sure know how to remember a new name without even trying. Anyway, I came here to train a bit more and hope to regroup with you before we regroup with our teammates. (Kayoko said. Heather rose a brow.)

Heather: Oh, really. Then tell me what it is that you want from me? (Heather asked as she turn her head with her eyes closed.)

Kayoko: Oh, nothing. Nothing much except… for a little thing called an alliance. (Kayoko answers. Heather widen her eyes in surprise that one of the newcomer came to her to formed an alliance.)

[Confessional]

 **(Heather, using the confessional, was sitting on the seat of her confessional while her Pidgey was sitting on top of her head, Weedle by her right side and Squirtle on her left.)**

 **Heather: Okay, this is a surprise for me. After I revealed my true colors in Total Drama Island, no one would even dare to make an alliance with me. Granted I used Beth and Lindsay on season 1, and afterwards, nobody would want to team up with me to go into the merge. While I am still searching for an alliance on this season, something tells me that she's holding back. Right, guys. (Heather said.)**

 **Heather's Squirtle: (Got that right, Heather.) (Squirtle said.)**

 **Heather's Weedle: (Yeah, Heather. I can smell it.) (Weedle added.)**

 **Heather's Pidgey: (There's normally a catch to making alliances.) (Pidgey exclaimed. Heather looked up to her Pidgey sitting on top of her head, just like how a baby condor, Cody Jr. was doing the same thing on Total Drama World Tour when he thought Heather was his mom.)**

 **Heather: Normally I would be annoyed whenever a bird is sitting on top of me. But since he's been leveling up a lot in each battle we've been taking on, I'll let it slide. (Heather said plainly.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Kayoko, using her first confessional, had her arms crossed as she was talking.)**

 **Kayoko: Of course, I know about Heather's history in Total Drama, but I will not repeat the mistakes of my idiotic half-sister Lindsay. I will not be the pawn for a weak queen like Heather. While I may be sneaking about, I still believe in fair sportsmanship as I shall crush the weaklings that call themselves Pokémon Trainers. (Kayoko said coldly. Charmander looked a bit concern for her trainer.)**

 **Kayoko's Charmander: (I worry about Kayoko. Something tells me that she is hiding something behind her motives.) (Charmander said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

Heather: Hmph! Even if you're right that I am in need of an alliance, why should I be in one with you? (Heather replied.)

Kayoko: You mean besides there being a voting should we lose, there are some threats in our sub-team such as Noah, Daisuke and your boyfriend Alejandro. (Kayoko informed. Heather blushes while glaring angrily at Kayoko for the boyfriend comment.)

Kayoko: Currently, the weakest trainer among us is Anne Maria, who spends most of her time on her looks rather than focus on training. And based on your history with Noah and Alejandro as competitors and how Daisuke had seen you in your Total Drama seasons, I surely doubt they would trust you immediately. (Kayoko said all that. Heather couldn't admit it, but she knew that Kayoko was right. Kayoko rose a hand, wanting to shake Heather's.)

Kayoko: If you agree on my alliance, then not only will I teach you the ways of Pokémon battles, but I will also help make your Pokémon stronger. Do we have a deal? (Kayoko said. Heather looked at it for a moment until both girls shook hands, while both of them were secretly crossing their fingers, indicating that they will backstab each other later on.)

[Confessional]

 **Heather: Okay. I may have crossed my fingers, but because I actually feel a rivalry in Kayoko. Compare with Lindsay, she's actually both pretty, skilled and smart. That's a deadly combination. But… mainly, I think this will be the start of a new competing friendship. (Heather said with a smirk.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(Back to Cody's battle, after defeating the second Caterpie, Squirtle managed to tackle the third Caterpie and took a bit of damages but increased its defense with Withdraw.)

Cody Anderson: Squirtle, use Tackle once more! (Cody ordered.)

Bug Catcher: Use Tackle as well! (Bug Catcher ordered as well. Squirtle and Caterpie charged and Tackles each other directly. Squirtle's HP was in yellow while Caterpie's HP was in the red.)

Bug Catcher: Use String Shot! (Bug Catcher ordered. Caterpie fired a String Shot but Cody smiled proudly.)

Cody Anderson: Now grab a hold of that String Shot, Squirtle. (Cody ordered. Everyone were shock by this as Squirtle got a hold of the String Shot by a hand and gripped on it.)

Cody Anderson: Now spin Caterpie around clockwise! (Cody commanded. Squirtle nods as he spins and spins Caterpie around in the air repeatedly. Caterpie screams in panic.)

Cody Anderson: Now crash Caterpie down to the ground and finish this with Water Gun! (Cody ordered. Squirtle pushed the string down to the ground and in turn, Caterpie came crashing down the ground rough.)

Cody Anderson's Squirtle: (Let's finish this battle!) (Squirtle said. Then he fired a Water Gun at Caterpie directly. Caterpie yelled. After the Water Gun ended, the Caterpie fainted.)

Caterpie: (Ah…) (Caterpie said weakly.)

Bug Catcher: What, I lose? (The Bug Catcher said in disbelief. Sosuke came up and announced.)

Sosuke: Caterpie is unable to battle. Squirtle is the winner and the victory goes to Cody Anderson. (Cody cheers in victory of his first Pokémon battle with another trainer.)

Cody Anderson: Yes! We won! We won, Squirtle! Isn't that amazing! (Cody said with him hugging his Squirtle.)

Cody Anderson's Squirtle: (Yeah, Cody! We won with all our skills and training.) (Squirtle said happily. The Bug Catcher returned his Caterpie back into his Poke Ball, but he couldn't help but be happy to see the bond between Cody and his Squirtle.)

Bug Catcher: Well, you beat me fair and square. Good job, Cody. Here's your prize. (Bug Catcher said as he handed him a sum of 95 Pokémon dollars. While Cody and Squirtle were happy to receive some money, he was happier on the victory he and Squirtle earned. Just as the Charizards were getting ready to leave to complete the challenge, Cody waves farewell to the Bug Catcher.)

Cody: Bye! Thanks for the battle! I hope we'll meet again and have a rematch! (A happy Cody said.)

Bug Catcher: You bet ya! And next time, I won't be holding back! (The smirking Bug Catcher said. As the Charizards managed to get to northern right part of the forest they saw some tall grasses moving as they paused.)

Ezekiel: What's going on? Is it a wild Pokémon, eh? (Ezekiel asked. Suddenly another pair of tall grasses were shaking as well, and close by Tatsumi and Sosuke.)

Sosuke: Looks like there are more in there. (Sosuke said.)

Tatsumi: Do you need some assistance? (Tatsumi asked. Sosuke turns to Tatsumi, but smiled calmly and kindly much to the gasping Tatsumi's surprise.)

Sosuke: Don't worry, I got this. (Sosuke said. Coming out of the tall grasses were a pair of wild Caterpie and Weedle.)

Wild Caterpie: (Not so fast, humans!) (The male wild Caterpie said.)

Wild Weedle: (We won't allow you trespassers walk away without a fight.) (The female wild Weedle said. Then to their surprise, they saw a humming Sosuke with a happy good smile on his face.)

Sosuke: My, you two are such interesting pair of Pokémon. Very well. (Sosuke said. Then he enlarge a Poké Ball and threw it out.)

Sosuke: Bulbasaur, it's time to battle! (Sosuke said, bringing out his Bulbasaur.)

Sosuke's Bulbasaur: (You got it, Sosuke!) (Bulbasaur said. As Sosuke and Bulbasaur were getting ready to battle, Ezekiel looked in awes of the wild Pokémon before him.)

Ezekiel: Whoa. I already know about Caterpie, but what about that Weedle, eh? (Ezekiel asked. Remembering what Cody did when they encountered that Bug Catcher's Pokémon, Ezekiel brought out his Pokédex and scan the Hairy Bug Pokémon.)

Ezekiel's Pokédex: WEEDLE, THE HAIRY BUG POKÉMON. OFTEN FOUND IN FORESTS, EATING LEAVES. IT HAS A SHARP VENOMOUS STINGER ON ITS HEAD! (The Pokédex stated. Ezekiel was astonished to learn about this. Then as Cody lean in and moved aside the tall grasses as it revealed a pair of two yellow mouse-like Pokémon with red circle cheeks, black linings on their ears and a thunderbolt shape tail with the female having hers in the edge being heart curved. The male one was looking enraged at the group of humans while the female one looked frighten as she was being protected by the male one who growls at the happy smiling Charizards.)

Cody Anderson: I don't believe it! PIKACHU! (Cody said hysterically. The girls of the Charizards were smiling with heart shape eyes and blushes on them. Happier to find one of the most favorite Pokémon in their world, Akina was the first of the newcomers to bring out her Pokédex as it spoke in a female robotic voice.)

Akina's Pokédex: PIKACHU, THE MOUSE POKÉMON. WHEN SEVERAL OF THESE POKÉMON GATHER, THEIR ELECTRICITY COULD BUILD AND CAUSE LIGHTNING STORMS. (Female Pokédex stated. Akina OOO at the thought of a group of Pikachus creating a lightning storm. As Cody was leaning in closer to the Pikachu duo, Natsuko looked concern.)

Natsuko: Ah, Cody. Are you sure it okay to get too close to that wild Pikachu. It looks pretty angry that we're intruding in its territory. (Natsuko warned calmly.)

Cody: Nah, don't worry, Natsuko. I'm sure once this Pikachu realized we're not its enemies I'm sure he'll- (Before Cody could finish his sentence, the male Pikachu use Thunder Shock and electrocutes a yelling Cody who screams in pain and in an awkward style. At a part of the forest, Anne Maria, who was spraying some hair spray on herself hear the screaming, but then ignore it as she resume to spraying herself with hair spray while Daisuke, with his Squirtle that defeated a wild Weedle, looked confused of where that noise came from. At the lower west parts of the forest, Noah and his Bulbasaur, after beating a wild Metapod, heard Cody's screaming and the Thunder Shock.)

Noah: What the- What was that? (Noah asked.)

Noah's Bulbasaur: (I'm not sure, Noah. But what are we gonna do for the rest of the journey?) (Bulbasaur said to his trainer.)

Noah: I'm not sure. I was thinking about maybe forming an alliance, but with who? I barely know Anne Maria, Kayoko and Daisuke. There's Heather, but I completely hate her with every fiber of my being. And last but not least is my biggest threat… Alejandro. (Noah said that with anger in his tone. Bulbasaur rose a brow in confusion.)

Noah's Bulbasaur: (Well, what's wrong with this Alejandro?) (Bulbasaur asked.)

Noah: Trust me, Bulbasaur. The guy is no good. He's a backstabbing, athletic, manipulative deceiver. He's like a male Heather as he is Spanish. Plus, he's-

Alejandro Burromuerto: Like an eel dipped in grease. (An enraged voice said out of nowhere. That's when Noah and Bulbasaur widen their eyes in shock as Noah turns to see a glaring Alejandro.)

Noah: Oh! Hey there, Alejandro. (A nervous Noah said, trying to forge ignorance.)

Noah: I didn't know you were there and when I was talking to Bulbasaur about this eel Pokémon. (Noah said desperately. However, Alejandro merely rolled his enraged eyes, not completely buying it.)

Noah: You're not buying it. Are you? (Noah said obvious as Alejandro shook his head. Despite his initial fear of facing Alejandro, Noah got into fighting pose with his Bulbasaur readying to battle.)

Noah's Bulbasaur: (Get any closer to Noah and you're gonna get a helping of Vine Whip!) (Bulbasaur growled. Alejandro smiled.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: I must say, you may lack the physical strength for yourself, but your Bulbasaur seems to be a lot tougher than that battle with the profesor's grandson. How many Pokémon do you have? (Alejandro asked. Strangely for Noah, this was new to him as he and Alejandro hate each other since their time in Total Drama World Tour.)

Noah: Just Bulbasaur. (Noah admitted begrudgingly. Alejandro brought forth a Poké Ball as he threw it.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Come forth and battle, Charmander! (Alejandro commanded. Coming out was Alejandro's Charmander looking stronger than ever as he got into fighting stance.)

Alejandro Burromuerto's Charmander: (Si, Alejandro. I am ready when you are.) (Charmander declared. Both enemies/rivals stare down for a while until Noah made the first choice.)

Noah: Bulbasaur, use Tackle! (Noah commanded. Bulbasaur charges in as he aims to Tackle Charmander…)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Rápido, Charmander. Dodge it and use Ember! (Alejandro commanded. Charmander looked fierce as he dodges Bulbasaur's Tackle and fire a small fire of Ember at him directly. Bulbasaur screamed painfully.)

Noah: Bulbasaur! (Noah yelled worriedly. Despite it being super effective, Bulbasaur got back his feet as it was ready for Noah, who got over it.)

Noah: Now then, use Leech Seed! (Noah commanded. Bulbasaur launched a brown seed from its bulb as it was sent flying toward Charmander.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Intercept it with Ember! (Alejandro commanded. Charmander fired an Ember at the Leech Seed as it was burn into a crisp.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Now charge at that Bulbasaur with Scratch! (Alejandro commanded. Charmander ran as he got closer to Bulbasaur…)

Noah: Dodge it and use Vine Whip! (Noah countered. This brought shock to Alejandro and his Charmander.)

Alejandro Burromuerto & Charmander: ¿Qué?/(¿Qué?) (Both said in unison. Bulbasaur's timing was perfect as it almost got hit with Scratch and then brought out it pair of Vin Whip and hits the grunting Charmander directly.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: OH, no. Charmander, are you alright, amigo? (A concern Alejandro asked, much to Noah's shock. Grunting, Charmander got up and nods to his trainer.)

Alejandro Burromuerto's Charmander: (Si, my amigo! I won't shame the both of us by being defeated by that Grass-Type.) (Charmander exclaimed with a growl. Both Alejandro and Noah glare hard at each other as their battle continues. Back to the Braving Charizards, After Pikachu stops his Thunder Shock, a shocked Cody was huffing out some smoke from the attack as he fell down on his back. Akina, with a worried awkward expression, went to Cody's side.)

Akina & Squirtle: CODY!/(CODY!) (Both Cody's Squirtle and Akina said in unison.)

Akina: Cody! Are you okay!? (Akina asked worriedly. After Cody coughs out a few smokes, he regained consciousness as he spoke.)

Cody Anderson: That… was… the most POWERFUL THUNDERSHOCK I EVER FELT! (Cody screamed in excitement much to everyone's confusion, including the wild Pikachus' surprise.)

Wild Male Pikachu: (Wait, he isn't mad? After I Thunder Shocked him.) (The male Pikachu said. In the past, Pikachu would always defend him and his female friend from trainers who want to catch them or defeat them as they didn't want to be caught by greedy or mean trainers, but this boy was different. As Cody was slowly getting up, Akina came to help by supporting him along the way.)

Cody Anderson: Wow, thanks for the help Akina, you're so nice and caring even after I got electrocuted, it means a lot to me. (Cody said to the smiling Akina. Unknown to him, Akina stared at his happy, kind smile as she dreamily saw how attractive and nice Cody looked as he is in his heart as Akina looked in cute awes of her crush.)

[Confessional]

 **(Akina, with a blush on her face, was looking nervous at the confessional camera as her Caterpie was by her side.)**

 **Akina: Ah, Cody. What a nice and good-looking man. (Akina said dreamily.)**

 **Akina's Caterpie: (Uh, Akina?) (Caterpie said as he points to a camera recording her, which to her shock.)**

 **Akina: Ahhh…? It's not what you think… you see… I… uh…? Okay, I admit it. I love him. I first developed a crush on him since Total Drama Island, but I'm not like crazy-crazy. Even I can give him the privacy he wants to have every now and then. I love who he is on the inside, a calm, cool and friendly person who can get along great with others, including with Pokémon. I wanna tell how I feel about him and that I'm not crazy like that stalker loon Sierra. (Akina said the last part with an annoyed tone. Then looking at the camera, Akina widen out her eyes in white and then looked ashamed and slowly waves at it.)**

 **Akina: Who will likely see this episode later on. Oh, get it together, Akina Sakata. (Akina said to herself. Then her Caterpie froze until he starts glowing in white and blue, which to Akina's surprise.)**

 **Akina Sakata: Caterpie! What's going on? (Akina asked in concern until she realize it.)**

 **Akina Sakata: Could it be…?**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(Akina returned to the other as they and the wild Pikachu turn to see Akina's Caterpie glowing.)

Cody Anderson: Whoa! Akina, your Caterpie is starting its first evolution! (An excited Cody exclaimed. To Sosuke's current battle with the wild Caterpie and wild Weedle, they too started to glow, beginning to evolve as well. As the Caterpies changes their shape into a curved form, the light died out to reveal their new form as it was in a light green cocoon with two lax eyes. Same thing happened to the wild Weedle as her body was covered in cone shape with her head in a round curve, being completely gold in a cocoon with black eyes.)

Akina's Metapod: (Hi there, everyone.) (Akina's Metapod said in a lax tone. Akina smiled at her first evolved Pokémon.)

Wild Metapod: (Whoa.) (Wild Metapod said in a slow tone.)

Wild Kakuna: (Wow, I looked strong, don't you think?) (Wild Kakuna asked in surprise. Happy upon this development, Tatsumi brought out her Pokédex and analyze Metapod while Sosuke did the same thing but analyze Kakuna instead.)

Tatsumi's Pokédex: METAPOD, THE COCOON POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVE FORM OF CATERPIE. THIS POKÉMON IS VULNERABLE TO ATTACK WHILE ITS SHELL IS SOFT, EXPOSING ITS WEAK AND TNDER BODY. (Female voice Pokédex stated.)

Sosuke's Pokédex: KAKUNA, THE COCOON POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVE FORM OF WEEDLE. ALMOST INCAPABLE OF MOVING, THIS POKÉMON CAN ONLY HARDEN ITS SHELL TO PROTECT ITSELF FROM PREDATORS. (Male voice Pokédex stated.)

Sosuke: Well, now. This is quick the development you both have achieved. (Sosuke said with high praise to the Wild Bug-Type Pokémon. Despite how hostile they were to Sosuke and his friends at first, both Cocoon Pokémon were amazed and impressed with Sosuke's power of analysis, the bond it has with Bulbasaur, his caring and calm nature and the way he has great belief in Pokémon such as them, not just his Bulbasaur.)

Wild Kakuna: (Well, he seems nice and confident in our strength. Hey, Metapod maybe we should think about letting him capture us.) (The wild Kakuna suggested. This brought great shock to the wild Metapod who bulged out his eyes in awkwardly anger.)

Wild Metapod: (ARE YOU KIDDING!? THERE'S NO WAY I'LL ALLOW A HUMAN TO CATCH ME!) (While Metapod was screaming its non-appearing mouth at its wild partner, and Bulbasaur looked mildly annoyed at the bickering the wild Metapod is making.)

Sosuke's Bulbasaur: (What is your friend's problem with not wanting to be capture by my friend Sosuke.) (Bulbasaur asked the wild Kakuna, much to her confusion since they were still in a battle.)

Wild Kakuna: (Oh, it's not you nor your trainer's fault. It's kind of Metapod's past experience with trainers who released him back to the wild.) (Kakuna confessed, Bulbasaur looked surprised by this. A flashback starts. **Scene shows the wild Metapod as a Caterpie battling trainers' Pokémon such as a Pidgey, Rattata, and even some from different regions as the Pokémon trainers threw a Poké Ball and caught him. However, the scene shows trainers who were previously his owner, releasing him back to the wild and abandoning him, which greatly sadden his tearing eyes.)**

 **Wild Kakuna (Voice-Over): For some reasons, the trainers who ever got him didn't care how strong Caterpie was getting since he didn't evolve just because it wasn't the right time, so they released back to the forest. (Wild Kakuna said. Caterpie slippers away to the forest while he closed his eyes and made a scowl from his ex-trainers' words.)**

 **Male Trainer (Voice-Over): What a pathetic Pokémon. (A voice echoed.)**

 **Female Trainer: What an ugly Pokémon. I can't believe I let be a part of my team?! (A female voice said.)**

 **Male Trainer #2: You worthless bug! Why can't you simply evolve since you beat that Nidoran? (A Male trainer voice screamed.)**

 **Male Trainer #3: Stupid bug! Why can't you evolve?! (Another voice added. Tears were falling from his eyes as Caterpie couldn't handle the verbal abuse of its former trainers. Caterpie cries out to the sky** _._ Flashback ends. A narrow glancing Metapod was crying from reliving the past. Sosuke looked sadden by what Metapod is going through. For some strange reason, even though he played a Pokémon game on a Nintendo console, he could feel the emotions and feelings of whatever Pokémon he had on his team. Bulbasaur had a few fresh tears on his eyes from the story Kakuna told him.)

Sosuke's Bulbasaur: (Wow. That is a sad tale. To think that awful trainers have the right to call themselves Pokémon Trainers? I know Chris said that there were trainers who would discard Pokémon they don't want in this world, but that is nothing but pure cruelty! I'm truly grateful that I have Sosuke as my trainer.) (Bulbasaur said. This brought a surprise on Kakuna.)

Wild Kakuna: (Really?) (Kakuna asked. That's when Kakuna hatched up an idea.)

Wild Kakuna: (You know what? I've made my decision. I want to come along as Sosuke's Pokémon.) (Kakuna declared. This surprised Bulbasaur, but he smiled in joy.)

Sosuke's Bulbasaur: (Really? But what about Metapod though?) (Bulbasaur asked. Then, they along with the others and the Pikachus turn to see that a wild Pidgeotto has appeared.

Wild Kakuna: (Oh, I think we could show Metapod that Sosuke isn't like those meanie trainers when he is protected by him. BUT QUICKLY! Tell your trainer to throw a Poké Ball at me!) (Kakuna yelled fearfully. Bulbasaur nods as he turns to Sosuke.)

Sosuke: What's the matter, Bulbasaur? (Sosuke asked. Bulbasaur brought out a whip and gestured it in a throwing movement, indicating his trainer to throw a Poké Ball. Sosuke smiled seriously as he got an empty Poké Ball.)

Sosuke: Right! Go, Poké Ball! (Sosuke said as he threw the Poké Ball and it lands a hit on Kakuna as she was sucked inside the Poké Ball. Slowly, the Poké Ball was moving sideways while the button was glowing red. Sosuke, his friends, and Bulbasaur were looking intensively at the moving ball. It moved once… twice… thrice… Then click! the capture was a success. Sosuke smiles happy with Bulbasaur. Sosuke grabbed the Poké Ball containing his new Pokémon.)

Sosuke: What a great time. We finally have Kakuna! (Sosuke announced while holding his Poké Ball in the air like Ash when he catches a new Pokémon. Bulbasaur jumped in mid-air.)

Sosuke's Bulbasaur: (Hooray!) (Bulbasaur cheered. But that victory was short-lived as Sosuke turns to see a wild Pidgeotto preying on the wild Metapod who was moving in fright at the probably hungry Pokémon.)

Cody Anderson: Whoa! A wild Pidgeotto? (Cody said as he brought out his Pokédex and scan the Pokémon.)

Cody's Pokédex: PIDGEOTTO, THE BIRD POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF PIDGEY. VERY PROTECTIVE OF ITS SPRAWLING TERRITORIAL AERA, THIS POKÉMON WILL FIERCELY PECK AT ANY INTRUDER. (Male voice Pokédex stated. Pidgeotto looked at Metapod, who shrieks in fear as the hungry wild Pokémon laid his eyes on the Bug-Type Pokémon as he flew toward the shivering Cocoon Pokémon until…)

Sosuke: Get away from him! (Sosuke yelled. Sosuke charged in and got Metapod in his arms, much to Metapod's surprise. As Sosuke dodges and take peck attacks from the wild Pidgeotto.)

Wild Pidgeotto: (Move aside, human. That Pokémon in your arms is my meal!) (The wild Pidgeotto said. Sosuke tighten his hold on the wild Metapod.)

Sosuke: Never! You can peck me all you want and look for food elsewhere. I'm not gonna let you harm Metapod, let alone eat him! Compare to some greedy or impatient trainer, I see a lot for potential and gifts this Metapod has. Even if I were to have Bulbasaur beat him in battle, I would respect his wish to be left alone as I am a man of honor and respect! You hear me! I won't let you eat Metapod, not on my watch! (Sosuke screamed fiercely. Metapod looked speechless, but in awes of the selfless and brave human before him.)

Wild Metapod: (He's- different! Different from the other trainers who caught and released me.) (Metapod whispered in admiration of the calm, smirking young man guarding him. The wild Pidgeotto growls trying to get his prey until he spotted another Metapod who rose a shivering brow at him in the hands of his trainer Akina.)

Akina Sakata's Metapod: (Ah..?! Why that look on your face?) (Metapod said shivering in fear. The wild Pidgeotto took to the air as he uses Quick Attack. The wild Pidgeotto effortless approach the shocked and screaming Akina and panicking Metapod until… Cody managed to rush in and block the path to Akina and Metapod by taking the Quick Attack. Cody grunts painfully. Akina and Metapod gasped with the other trainers and the wild Pikachus were looking surprise by this. Cody fell to the ground while covering the wound on his hand.)

Braving Charizards: CODY! (They said simultaneously. The male wild Pikachu and his female companion were surprise by this.)

Wild Female Pikachu: (Whoa. Did you saw that?) (The female Pikachu said. The male Pikachu nodded.)

Wild Male Pikachu: (I sure did. Even though I Thunder Shocked him, he still mustered the strength to defend that human girl and her Metapod from harm. Just like I am with protecting you. I mean, at first I thought this human… Cody as they call him was just like all those trainers who want to catch and force us into battles for their own gain without even thinking us, the Pokémon, but it seems I was wrong. He isn't like those trainers and neither are those with him.) (Pikachu said all of that while Cody kept on protecting Akina and Metapod from the attacking wild Pidgeotto.)

Wild Pidgeotto: (Arrgh! First that human and now this scrawny one is getting in my way!? ) (The wild Pidgeotto said irritated. Then he released a Gust at Cody who got hurt as he grunts loudly/painfully. Akina looked shock and tearful.)

Akina Sakata: (No! It's happening again.) (Akina thought. A flashback starts. **It shows a boy protecting Akina when she was little from a gang of teenage delinquents who were having salacious intentions with her as she was shivering. The little boy was panting until the bad boys starts to savagely beat him into a pulp. The little Akina had tears in her eyes that the boy who protected her was getting hurt because of her.** The flashback ends. Akina was letting stream of tears fall from her eyes as she saw a battered Cody slowly getting up as he pants repeatedly and turn to see the redhead Japanese girl crying.)

Cody Anderson: Do- don't cry… Akina… (Cody said weakly. Akina gasped in surprise with the others. Cody pants weakly.)

Cody Anderson: I've survive through worse. I'm a quick healer. Plus… I like this Pidgeotto. He's pretty strong and a quick Pokémon. I… know that he's only attacking because it's hungry like any wild Pokémon who is in search for food. After I catch him… I gonna give it something to eat. (Cody said excitedly/weakly. Thig got everyone, even the wild Pidgeotto surprise.)

Wild Pidgeotto: (What's with this human? Despite how much pain I'm giving him, he still respects and praises me?) (Pidgeotto said in confusion. However with his stomach growling, Pidgeotto shook his head.)

Wild Pidgeotto: (No! I can't get distract. I need to eat! And there's only one way!) (Pidgeotto said. Then he uses Quick Attack as he charged in toward Cody until a Thunder Shock was sent and lands him as he screeches painfully. Cody, Akina and their friends turn to see that it was the male wild Pikachu who fired the Thunder Shock at Pidgeotto as he walked toward Cody and turn to face Pidgeotto. Cody looked confused by this until a realization came.)

Cody Anderson: Wait, you wanna battle alongside me! (Cody asked. Pikachu turns to smirk at him.)

Wild Male Pikachu: (Of course! I think you've shown me everything about you being a caring, protective person, Cody. So yeah. Let's catch this Pokémon.) (Pikachu said, readying to battle. Cody smirked excitedly.)

Cody Anderson: Alright, then. Pikachu used Quick Attack! (Cody commanded. Lucky for Cody, Pikachu knew that move as he used Quick Attack and lands a hit at the grunting Pidgeotto. After he recoil back, Pidgeotto got back up as he unleashed a Gust at Pikachu until…)

Cody Anderson: Dodge it, quick! (Cody commanded. Pikachu manage to dodge the Gust.)

Cody Anderson: Tackle it! (Cody commanded. Pikachu, also knowing that move, lands a Tackle on Pidgeotto directly. Pidgeotto, struggling to maintain on his feet, growls weakly. Seeing how weaken Pidgeotto is, especially from the Thunder Shock, Cody got an empty Poké Ball and said.)

Cody Anderson: Now then. Go, Poké Ball! (Cody threw the Poke Ball at Pidgeotto as he got sucked into the Poké Ball as it closed upon capturing the Bird Pokémon. The Poke Ball starts waggling repeatedly as Cody, Pikachu and everyone were anxious of the process going. It moved once… twice… thrice… Click! The capture was a success, much to their delight. Cody got the Poké Ball that contains his first captured Pokémon.)

Cody Anderson: Yep! I just caught a Pidgeotto! (Cody said in celebration. Pikachu and Squirtle cheer in celebration as well. Cody smiles brightly at the Poké Ball containing his new Pokémon then turns to the wild Pikachu.)

Cody Anderson: Thank you for your help, Pikachu. I really appreciate it a lot. (Cody said. Pikachu was blushing from the appreciation and praise he's receiving.)

Wild Male Pikachu: (Nah, it was nothing.) (Pikachu said. The female Pikachu giggled a bit with Akina.)

Akina Sakata: Wow. I guess boys will always be boys whenever they got a big success. (Akina stated with closed eyes. The female Pikachu's expression was the same as Akina.)

Wild Female Pikachu: (I know, right.) (Female Pikachu said. While Cody was going through his backpack, given to him by Tsunekazu Ishihara, Sosuke gently placed Metapod on the ground and dust off some dirt from him.)

Sosuke: There you go. I know we were interrupted due to that Pidgeotto but I'm just glad no harm came to you. (Sosuke said with a smile. Metapod couldn't believe it that a human, a Pokémon Trainer actually protected him and even admits that he had great strength and potential despite their short encounter.)

Wild Metapod: (Maybe he could be…) (Just before Metapod could finish his sentence, Sosuke brought out an empty Poké Ball.)

Sosuke: What do you say, Metapod? Would you like to join me in this journey? (Sosuke offered calmly. Once again, Metapod was speechless. As wind blows, never before did a trainer asked him to join his team with such kindness. With no more lingering into his past, Metapod moved a bit as he hit himself with the Poké Ball as it sucked him inside. The Poké Ball moved once… twice… thrice… Click! The capture process was a success. Sosuke grabbed the Poké Ball containing his new Pokémon.)

Sosuke: What a success catch. I have acquire Metapod. (Sosuke said calmly.)

[Confessional]

 **Cody: No offends to Sosuke, but it didn't have the same vibe if you ask me. But that was still pretty cool that he got a third Pokémon. (Cody stated with his head nodding.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(After getting a bag full of marshmallows from his bag, Cody opened it as he gave some marshmallow to Pikachu.)

Cody Anderson: Here you go. It's the least I could do for what you did for me. (Cody said. Pikachu began to eat the marshmallows as he saw Cody passing the same amount to his friend the female Pikachu as she was eating. While they were eating, Cody was approached by Natsuko.)

Natsuko: I don't mean to rush or intrude this moment, Cody, but we must get going. We can't lose our lead to the Gyaradoses. Who knows what they're plotting. (Natsuko said. Next scene shows Heather holding her Kakuna, which evolved as a Weedle with a frustrated look while Kayoko looked awkwardly annoyed and Anne Maria, who regroup with them, were with her.)

Heather: What the… Weedle, what happened to you and why are you so thick? (Heather asked.)

Kayoko: Are you serious? Your Weedle simply evolved into Kakuna. That means you're training him quite well as you are raising him. (An annoyed Kayoko explains.)

Heather: Great. Now I have to train him extra harder and longer because he can barely move. (Heather said with a sarcastic tone. Kayoko angrily rolled her eyes. Back to the Charizards, after Pikachu finished eating his marshmallows.)

Wild Male Pikachu: (Ah! That was the best taste of food I ever had in a while.) (Pikachu exclaimed while the female Pikachu nodded with a happy smile. After Natsuko told him of their current challenge, Cody zipped and puts his bag on his back.)

Cody Anderson: Well, we better get going. I still pretty doubt that the Gyaradoses are willing to work together but better play it safe. (Cody said. Just as he turn to move, he felt something holding his pants.)

Wild Male Pikachu: (Wait!) (Pikachu said, holding on Cody's pants on the ground.)

Cody Anderson: What's wrong, Pikachu? (Cody asked. Pikachu looked a bit embarrassed but overcame it as he looked serious.)

Wild Male Pikachu: (I gotta admit it. You were a strange, weirdo when we first met but you were truly amazing on knowing what my moves are and the way you chose not to make Pidgeotto suffer anymore and at the same time you respect your opponents and show great sportsmanship. I made my decision. I'm going with you!) (Pikachu said all of that. Despite not understanding the Pokémon language, Cody smiled knowing what Pikachu said.)

Cody Anderson: You wanna tag along with me, Pikachu? (Cody asked. Pikachu nodded. Cody rubs Pikachu's head.)

Cody Anderson: I don't got a problem with that, but what about your friend? (Cody asked. Then both human and Pokémon turns to see the female Pikachu rubbing her head against Akina's leg, much to her surprise.)

Akina Sakata: Wait a minute. You… wanna come with me? (Akina asked. To her surprise, Pikachu happily nods.)

Wild Female Pikachu: (Of course, I do. I don't know why but I feel a kinship with you even though you're human. Plus if you're gonna bulk up and help your friends, I wanna help you too.) (Pikachu said. Silence was in the air until the frowning Akina smiles in appreciation as she picks up the Pikachu and cuddles with her.)

Akina Sakata: Oh, thank you so much Pikachu! I promise that you won't regret this decision. (Akina said with a happy smile. Then as she got an empty Poké Ball.)

Akina Sakata: Go, Poké Ball! (Akina said. She threw the Poké Ball as the female Pikachu used her paw to touch the button and got sucked into the Poké Ball. The ball moved once, twice, thrice and… Click! The capture was a success much to Akina's delight as she hums happily. She picked up the Poke Ball with a cute wink, posed.)

Akina Sakata: Alright! I just acquire a Pikachu! (Akina announced in excitement.)

[Confessional]

 **(Cody got into his confessional and stares in the camera, speechless of what he just witness to be the most touching moment while blushing like mad on his face.)**

 **Cody Anderson: Whoa. Now that was just right! Man, she sure know how to proclaim a successful catch. I'm glad Akina is in my team, well sub-team to be precise. But still, that was breathtaking and so sexy. (Cody exclaimed. Then Cody sighed in a romance manner. Then he notice the camera as he bulged out his eyes in shock of…)**

 **Cody Anderson: OH GOD!? Please don't let Sierra find out about this episode! (Cody shrieked in terror.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

Cody Anderson: Well, then… Pikachu, welcome to my team. Go, Poké Ball. (Cody declared as he threw the Poké Ball. A smirking Pikachu touched the button as he got sucked into it and the Poké Ball closed. Once it lands on the ground, it moved once, twice, thrice, and… Click! The capture was a success. Cody grabbed the Poke Ball as he smiles kindly and then pose with the Poké Ball risen to the air.)

Cody Anderson: Alright! I got caught a Pikachu! (Cody announced.)

Sosuke: Not that I don't mind that you have increase your party, Cody, but we have a challenge to win. (Sosuke said, reminding him of the challenge.)

Cody Anderson: Oh, right! Come on team. We need to be the first ones to reach Pewter City's Gym. (Cody said. Then he and everyone and their Pokémon of the Braving Charizards marches to the next exit. Unknown to them, Daisuke with his Mankey watched in admiration of the Braving Charizards' teamwork.)

[Confessional]

 **Daisuke: You know what I saw in front of me. Well, yeah, my enemies, but at the very least, they display such teamwork. That's what the members of my sub-team need in order to win this challenge. Ain't that right, Mankey? (Daisuke asked. His Mankey was at his left side as he nodded in agreement.)**

 **Daisuke Mankey: (I know. I may be of a hot tempered Pig Monkey Pokémon but even I know to get serious when the situation is dire. But some people like Heather and Noah could care less about it.) (Mankey said.)**

 **Daisuke: Ahem to that. (Daisuke replied.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(Back to the Raging Gyaradoses, the only grouped members being Heather, Anne Maria and Kayoko who used her Charmander as both a torch and to combat the Bug-Type Pokémon in their way. Heather grunts annoyingly.)

Heather: All the Pokémon we've encounter so far had to be bugs. Just great. (Heather said sarcastically.)

Anne Maria: Jeez, do you complain much? (Anne Maria said.)

Kayoko: Hey! In case, any of you care, we're missing three people in our sub-team. (An irritated Kayoko mustered.)

Heather: Yeah. Where are Alejandro, Daisuke and Noah? (Heather demanded.)

Anne Maria: Ah, what's wrong, Heather? Worried that your man will get sting by the big bad Bug-Type Pokémon. (Anne Maria said teasingly. Heather blushes while glaring with a laughing Anne Maria and a giggling Kayoko. During the time they spend together, Anne Maria and Kayoko got to know each other more and started to be good friends as they love it when they tease people like Heather with their relationships. However, their enjoyment were short-lived as the bushes were shaking.)

Anne Maria: Ah? Why are those bushes shaking? (A frighten Anne Maria asked. Slowly Kayoko moved the bushes as it revealed a herd of Kakuna as the girls sighed in relief.)

Kayoko: Thank god it's just a bunch of Kakunas. (Kayoko said in relief.)

Anne Maria: Say, what's a Kakuna? (Anne Maria asked in her Jersey Shore voice. Kayoko brought out her pink Pokédex and scans one of the Kakuna.)

Kayoko's Pokédex: KAKUNA, THE COCOON POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF WEEDLE. ABLE TO MOVE ONLY SLIGHTLY. WHEN ENDANGERED, IT MAY STICK OUT ITS STINGER AND POISON IT'S ENEMY. (The female voice Pokédex stated.)

[Confessional]

 **Heather: Well, at least I know my Kakuna will sting anyone creeping or annoying me. You better be sure to aim and hit your target though, Kakuna? (Heather said. Despite not moving Kakuna had a sweat drop.)**

 **Heather's Kakuna: (I can barely move, but alright. When I evolve.) (Kakuna said while starting to pick up some of Heather's personality into his.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(Anne Maria growls angrily at the Kakuna for making her afraid and on international television as she walks toward them.)

Anne Maria: How DARE you Cocoon covered bugs make a fool out of me on national television!? (Anne Maria said angrily. As she brought out a spray can and aiming at the Kakuna.)

Kayoko: Technically, it's both international and inter-dimensional and second, I wouldn't enraged them if I would were you, Anne Maria? (Kayoko warned. Suddenly the Kakunas were looking mad at the enraged Anne Maria as she began her spraying at them. Heather, remembering the words of what Chris said, suddenly because a bit frighten as she widen her eyes.)

Heather: Chris did say that this is the time of season when the Bug-Type Pokémon of Viridian Forest starts to evolve into their final states. (A worrisome Heather replied.)

Anne Maria: Ah, please. I ain't afraid of a bunch of bugs. Back home, I was known as the Queen of bug squawking and even if they try to chase me, I'll just walk a bit faster since they can barely move. Beside there's like a dozen of them and I think we can take them. (Anne Maria stated as Kayoko turns to see a few trees with hordes of Kakunas on them as it began… the Kakunas were glowing in white and blue light, much to Heather and Kayoko's shock. Then at the horde that was being sprayed by Anne Maria, they started to glow the same, much to her confusion. As they were all evolving, their shape changed and when it faded out, their bodies were looking a bit human-like and colored yellow with a pair of black stipes on the butt, with purplish skinny arms, legs, neck and antennas, head being a bee-shape with red insect eyes, two silver insect wings and attach to twin drill-like hands. The three girls were awkwardly scared at the newly evolved Beedrills before them.)

Wild Beedrill: (You dare to spray us with your bug sprays, humans!) (The wild newly evolved Beedrill demanded very angrily. Anne Maria laughed nervously.)

Anne Maria: Listen about that scaring us and me spraying you with my spray tan can, I thought you were like a certain someone who irritated me a lot in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. So, if we can just go our separate ways, we can put this little certain behind us, okay? (Anne Maria asked. However, it didn't work as Heather, Anne Maria, and Kayoko were awkwardly running away from the swarming Beedrills that were chasing her as every Beedrills were on the pursuit of the other contestants. Back at Noah and Alejandro's battle, Bulbasaur lands a Tackle at Alejandro's Charmander, which grunts painfully.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Oh no! Charmander! (Alejandro said worriedly. Charmander got up slowly as he was struggling but still had the strength to combat his opponent.)

Alejandro Burromuerto's Charmander: (N-no te preocupes, amigo mío! I ain't gonna lose to this slacker's Bulbasaur.) (Charmander said, which enraged Bulbasaur.)

Noah's Bulbasaur: (Take that back! Noah is no slacker! He may be a bit slow but once he sets his sight on a goal he ain't stopping until he gets it!) (Bulbasaur said. Noah smirked as he was having fun battling with his Pokémon, just the same as Alejandro as they were both panting out of exhaustion.)

Noah: (Strange, I never do much exercises back home, but here… I feel more energetic and getting to know and care for my Pokémon than in the games.) (Noah wondered.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: (I must admit. I thought Pokémon were just for kids and pathetic nerds but it looks like they are starting to grow on me. To see my burning spirited Charmander still standing even after receiving a lot of Tackles from Bulbasaur, he remains unyielding.) (Alejandro thought proudly.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Well, Noah. I must admit, you and your Bulbasaur have surprise me. It is clear that you have trained him well, but that won't be enough to stop us! (Just before the two enemies were gonna further their battle, that's when a swarm of wild Beedrills got into them as they looked shocked and frightful at the sight of them.)

Noah: OH NO! BEEDRILLS! (Noah screamed. Two Beedrills were aiming at Alejandro's Charmander and Noah's Bulbasaur.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Charmander, use Ember! (Alejandro commanded.)

Noah: Dodge it, quick Bulbasaur! (Noah commanded. Obeying their commands, Charmander fired an Ember at its enemy Beedrill as it got its HP in half. Bulbasaur barely managed to dodge the Beedrill's Fury Attack. After giving his Charmander another command of Ember and defeating his fainting Beedrill, Alejandro turns to see Noah and his Bulbasaur struggling against the swarming horde of five Beedrills. Noah pants repeatedly with Bulbasaur as they were having a hard time beating him.)

Noah: Boy, this is a lot harder! If only we had a Flying-Type on our team… (As a Beedrill charged in to strike Noah's Bulbasaur with a Fury Attack.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Use Ember, quick! (Alejandro ordered. Charmander fired a more powerful Ember at the Beedrill, causing it to faint in defeat. Noah and Bulbasaur were surprisingly confused by this.)

Noah: Ah, Okay? This is new. Since when are you helping me? (Noah asked. After his Charmander defeated another Beedrill, Alejandro turns to Noah.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Since I have tested your strength and realize a conclusion. (Alejandro said before ordering Charmander to fire an Ember at another Beedrill.)

Noah: A conclusion? (A rose eyed Noah asked.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: I know how much you detest me and trust me, the feeling's mutual. However I believe with your experience in Pokémon and all of my physical skills combine, we can make it to the merge and to do that… (Alejandro paused as Noah, widen eyes, know what he's gonna said next.)

Noah: No. You want me to be in an alliance with you! (Noah said. Alejandro nodded with a blank stare.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Think about it, Noah. You currently have one Pokémon while I possess the total of three. And look at the current state of your Bulbasaur. (Seeing how his Bulbasaur is struggling after Tackling his opponent and dodging the Fury Attack of another Beedrill, it was defeated by Charmander's Ember, Noah knew Bulbasaur won't have much energy left if this continues as he turns to Alejandro.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Well? (Alejandro asked. Noah was still suspicious of Alejandro since the day they met, but sighed.)

Noah: Deal. (Noah said begrudgingly. Then, he and Alejandro shook hands, solidifying their alliance.)

[Confessional]

 **(In the confessional, Noah sighed sadly at now he just did.)**

 **Noah: Why do I feel like I made a deal with the Devil? (Noah complained.)**

 **Noah: Sure, Alejandro is still a wildcard and he tried to warn the others on All-Stars of Mal, but I still hate the guy and his guts. However, since this is my first ever alliance opportunity, I might use that to my advantage and reach the merge. (Noah explains. Then he had a smirk back on his face.)**

 **Noah Gagnon: So, bring it on, Alejandro. He may be a devil but he's a devil with common sense and a code of honor. Victory thy name is Noah Gagnon. (Noah finished.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(After they finished shaking hands, Noah and Alejandro turn to see Bulbasaur and Charmander getting tired from the constant battling they've partake against the remaining Beedrills.)

Noah Gagnon's Bulbasaur: (So… tired.) (Bulbasaur said weakly. Alejandro's Charmander pants)

Alejandro Burromuerto's Charmander: (Si, I don't know how long I can take this.) (Charmander said weakly. Seeing how worn his Charmander is getting, Alejandro points his Poke Ball at him.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Charmander, regresar! (Alejandro said as he sucked Charmander back into his Poké Ball. Then Alejandro brought out two more Poké Balls.)

Noah Gagnon: You got two more Poké Balls!? (A shocked Noah said. Alejandro threw them both at the air.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Come on out, Nidoran, Spearow! (Alejandro said. Coming out of the Poke Balls were two Pokémon. The first Pokémon is a purplish rabbit-like Pokémon with red eyes, long ears, a rabbit-like tooth, and dark spots, a few buds on his back and a small horn on his head. And the second Pokémon is like a bird with a brown feathered head, a tan beak, red wings, brown tail, a brown feather on the upper body and tan feet with talons. Noah was amazed by the Pokémon he had known in his life.)

Noah Gagnon: Nidoran and Spearow! (Noah muttered as he brought out his red Pokédex and scan them each.)

Noah's Pokédex: NIDORAN, THE POISON PIN POKÉMON. IT STIFFENS ITS EARS TO SENSE DANGER. THE LARGER IT'S HORNS, THE MORE POWERFUL IT SECRETS VENOM. SPEAROW, THE TINY BIRD POKÉMON. IT EATS BUGS IN GRASSY AREAS. IT HAS TO FLAP ITS SHORT WINGS AT HIGH SPEED TO STAY AIRBORNE. (The Pokédex explained.)

[Confessional]

 **Noah Gagnon: Hmph! Why am I not that surprise that he caught those Pokémon? (Noah retorted.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(At another part of Viridian Forest, Daisuke was battling off his horde of wild Beedrills well with his Squirtle and Mankey, despite the latter's type disadvantage. All of the horde of Beedrill fainted on the ground as both Daisuke and his Pokémon team were panting in exhaustion.)

Daisuke: Man, these Beedrills are no pushovers. (Daisuke said taking a few breathers, until… A loud scream was overhear by him and his Pokémon.)

Daisuke: Is that… a girl? (Daisuke asked. Then he and his Pokémon went to where the source of it was. They conceal themselves as they spotted an orange hair girl with a side pony tail on her knees and surrounded by Beedrills. The girl also had emerald eyes, fair skin, and a slender body as she wore a yellow tank top with short jeans attach to expenders and tennis shoes.)

Daisuke: Who's that? (Daisuke whispered. While Daisuke admits that she finds her to be attractive, he couldn't help but think that he knows her from somewhere. As the Beedrills were leaning in closer, the girl was shivering in constant fear of Bug-Type Pokémon as the Beedrill looked menacing at her, much to Daisuke's dismay.)

Daisuke: (Whenever this is part of the challenge or not, I can't stand this!) (A serious Daisuke thought.)

Daisuke: Hey, Punk-drills! (Daisuke shouted, catching the Beedrill and the girl's attention as Daisuke revealed himself along with his recovered Squirtle and Mankey whom both liked seriously fierce at the Beedrills.)

Daisuke: Leave that girl alone! She had nothing to do with you shitheads! (Daisuke cussed. It was a bad move as the Beedrills had tick marks on their heads. They turn their attention from the girl to Daisuke and his team as he commanded.)

Daisuke: Squirtle, splash them with Water Gun! Mankey use Bide! (Daisuke ordered.)

Daisuke's Mankey & Squirtle: (Got it!) (They both said as Squirtle fired a Water Gun at the Beedrill in front of him while Mankey took on all of the Beedrills' Poison Sting and Furry Attacks. Mankey growls angrily. Squirtle dodges the attack of his opponent as Daisuke command for another Water Gun and lands a direct hit at the Beedrill, which fell to the ground and fainted. Then after taking down a few more Beedrills with a few Tackles, Tail Whips and Water Guns, Squirtle smirks proudly.)

Daisuke: Now that's the way, Squirtle. (Daisuke said, praising his Pokémon.)

Daisuke's Squirtle: (Well, thanks for the nice words, Daisuke. What about you Mankey?) (Squirtle asked his comrade as he got a lot more hits from the Beedrills in two turns, Mankey grunts but opened his eyes in fierce rage.)

Daisuke's Mankey: (You've hit me quite ENOUGH! Take this BIDE!) (Mankey screamed as he fired the Bide at all of the Beedrills in front of him. The blast was white and large due to the fact that he received a lot of damages from his opponents. Which it faded all of the Beedrills fainted on the ground. As for the few Beedrills left, they became from angered to fearful of this trainer and his Pokémon as they screamed.)

Wild Beedrills: (BUZZZ! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! RUN! They're too strong!) (The Beedrills shrieked in cowardliness. The orange hair girl looked in awestruck of the trainer who saved her from the swarm of Beedrills.)

Girl: (Whoa! Even though I thought he was being suicidal when he provoke those Beedrills, he knows exactly what he's doing. He's not just using brute strength, but strategy as well. Just who is this guy?) (Girl thought. Then Daisuke approached the girl as he offered her a helping hand with a kind smile.)

Daisuke: Here, let me help you. I'm Daisuke. Daisuke Umizawa! A pleasure to meet you. (Daisuke said generously. The girl was breathtaking by the boy's kind introduction, originally she assumed that since he got a Fighting-Type on his team he would be arrogant and ignorant to say that it's a man's job or something, but before her was a true gentlemen with a pure heart of goodness as she took the offered hand.)

Girl: Thank you for your help. It was pretty scary being surround by those Beedrills. Bug-Type Pokémon gives me the creeps. I just can't stand them. (An awkward/fearful looking girl said shakenly. Daisuke giggles kindly, which made the girl growled in embarrassment,)

Girl: Hey! It's not that funny! (The girl yelled, feeling indignity. Daisuke, with an awkward looking nervous expression, gestured in an apologizing manner.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Oh, no. That's not what I'm implying. It's just that you remind me of my little sister back home where I'm from. She has a phobia of fairies believe it or not. (Daisuke said. The girl calmed down after hearing that as she felt touched that he has a little sister that he cares about, but then looked confused at what he said.)

Girl: Fairies? Why would your sister be afraid of fairies, they're not that harmful. (The girl asked. Daisuke smiled with a pleading expression.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Trust me, everyone including you have a fear that you don't want others to know. For instance, I'm afraid of sandstorms. They're sort but mix it with raging winds, and it bring hurt to you… uh, sorry I didn't catch your name. (Daisuke asked. The girl blushed in embarrassment as she did not introduce herself. She giggled nervously.)

Girl: Yeah, I guess I never did give you my name. It's Misty. (The girl, Misty said. Daisuke widen his eyes in awkward shock.)

Daisuke Umizawa: HUH!? (Daisuke yelled in awkwardness.)

[Confessional]

 **Daisuke Umizawa: I couldn't believe it!? I was able to save THE Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. (Daisuke said in astonishment.)**

 **Daisuke Umizawa: Before coming here, I had a hard time beating the Cerulean Gym in the Generation I games against her Starmie. She was one of the toughest and intellectual Gym Leaders I have ever faced in battle. And over time I started to develop a secret crush on her. (A blushing Daisuke explained. Daisuke looked away from a bit before facing the cam again.)**

 **Daisuke Umizawa: I know it was years ago and that I originally thought she was just a video game character, but to meet my inspiration to be a Water-Type Trainer in person has rekindle the spark that I have for her, but I ain't gonna let it distract me in this game. My top priority is Misty, I mean winning the prize. (Daisuke said awkwardly. Then he face-palmed himself as he sighed embarrassed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Viridian Forest, Kanto Route 2]

(Just before Misty and Daisuke could converse some more, a loud scream was overhear as they heard it.)

Misty: Whoa. What was that? (Misty asked.)

Daisuke Umizawa: That must be my teammates. I gonna go help them. (Daisuke stated. As he left with his Pokémon team, Misty couldn't help but blush in admiration.)

Misty: Even though, he's on this competition and in a team of uncaring people, that Daisuke sure is the most generous and selfless trainer I ever met. I sure hope he won't get booted out. (Misty said dreamy, starting to develop a crush on Daisuke. The scene changes to the Braving Charizards as some Beedrills were taken by Embers of Ezekiel and Tatsumi's Charmanders. Sosuke and Natsuko's Bubasaurs were able to take down their fair share of Beedrills with Tackles and Vine Whip. As for Cody and Akina.)

Cody Anderson: Use Water Gun, Squirtle! (Cody commanded.)

Akina Sakata: And you use Tail Whip to lower their defense, Squirtle. (Akina commanded. Both Squirtles got to work as Akina's Squirtle use a Tail Whip on the Beedrills, lowering their Defense stats while Cody's Squirtle fired a Water Gun at his opponent as the wild Beedrill fainted to the ground. Just as Cody smiles at excitement, a wild Beedrill sneaks behind him without his knowledge as Akina threw a Poke Ball.)

Akina Sakata: Go, Pidgey! Use Gust! (Akina commanded. Coming out of the Poke Ball is Akina's Pidgey looking serious.)

Akina Sakata's Pidgey: (Right away!) (The female Tiny Bird Pokémon said. Then Pidgey's Gust hit Beedrills with little to no effort as the screaming Beedrill buzzed slowly as he fell to the ground, completely fainted. Surprised at first, but Cody smiled in gratefulness.)

Cody Anderson: Wow. Thanks for the save there, Akina. You're the best there is. (Cody complimented. Akina giggled with a bit of blushes on her face. After she ordered her Pidgey to use another Gust to take down another Beedrill, there are still a lot more coming to the Braving Charizards. Some of the trainers' Pokémon, such as Charmanders, Bulbasaur, and Squirtles were panting repeatedly in exhaustion.)

Tatsumi: Tch! There's still more Beedrills coming ahead of us. And most of our Pokémon are starting to get worn out. (Tatsumi said in frustration with a hard stare.)

Natsuko: Don't forget, the Gyaradoses could be heading this way by now. We need some way to take these Beedrills down once and for all and complete the challenge. (Natsuko suggested.)

Ezekiel: But, how are we gonna do that, eh? (Ezekiel asked. Just as a few Beedrills were chagrining in on Cody and Tatsumi, both Akina and Sosuke widen their eyes in shock as, in slow motion, were rushing in to block their attack on them with themselves.)

Sosuke: (I may not have the physical power…)

Akina Sakata: (To beat these Beedrills.) (Akina thought.)

Sosuke: (But the least I can do is protect her from harm's way.) (Sosuke thought.)

Akina Sakata: (I may still consider myself as a cause of pain to guys I like, but I'm gonna show Cody.) (Akina thought.)

Sosuke: (Show Tatsumi my inner power and love for Pokémon.) (Sosuke thought. Finally, both Sosuke and Akina got into a blocking stance as the Beedrills got close to them.)

Akina & Sosuke: (I will protect my friends!) (They both thought at the same time. Just as a strike was made, both Sosuke and Akina closed her eyes to expect the outcome, but it didn't come as they opened and looked in shock that Sosuke's Metapod and Kakuna and Akina's Metapod out of their Poké Balls)

Sosuke: Metapod! Kakuna! Why? (Sosuke asked.)

Akina Sakata: Oh, no. Metapod?! (A tearing Akina said with her mouth covered.)

Sosuke's Metapod: (Don't worry about it, Sosuke.) (Metapod said struggling to maintain his Harden with Kakuna.)

Sosuke's Kakuna: (We won't let these Beedrills lay harm on you and your friends, Sosuke.) (Kakuna said.)

Akina Sakata's Metapod: (I'm used to be cowardly against big and scary Pokémon, but… if it means to stop letting you suffer enough, Akina, then…. THEN I'M WILLING TO TAKE THIS TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVEEE!) (Metapod screamed as he, Sosuke's Metapod and Kakuna were glowing in white and blue. The Charizards and wild Beedrills looked in shock of what's happening.)

Akina Sakata: Metapods and Kakuna…

Cody Anderson: They're all evolving! (Cody finished. Then Metapod and Kakuna's appearance change into their final forms. After the glowing died out, while Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill, Metapods were now bigger butterfly-like Pokémon with blue bodies, oval shape light blue feet, two antennas, long white wings with black stripes on them, red insect eyes, light blue nose/mouth with twin fangs, and little three finger hands.)

Sosuke's Butterfree: (Behold!) (Sosuke's Butterfree said proudly.)

Akina Sakata's Butterfree: (Whoa?! I've… I've evolved.) (Akina's Butterfly said in astonishment. Like him, Akina and the rest of the Charizards were amazed by these sudden evolutions occurring.)

Akina Sakata: Wow, he's so cute. (Akina said as she brought out her Pokédex and scans it.)

Sosuke: So is Beedrill. (As did Sosuke complimented and brought out his Pokédex and scan Beedrill.)

Akina's Pokédex: BUTTERFREE, THE BUTTERFLY POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF METAPOD. IN BATTLE, IT FLAPS ITS WINGS AT HIGH SPEED TO RELEASE HIGHLY TOXIC DUST INTO THE AIR. (The Pokédex stated.)

Sosuke's Pokédex: BEEDRILL, THE POISON BEE POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF KAKUNA. IT FLIES AT HIGH SPEED AND ATTACKS USING ITS LARGE VENOMOUS STINGERS ON ITS FORELEGS AND TAIL. (The Pokédex stated. Sosuke's Beedrill nods at that information the Pokédex said.)

Sosuke's Beedrill: (So true.) (Beedrill said. Then all of the male Beedrills stared at Sosuke's Beedrills in a love-sick stare with hearts popping out of their eye sockets, becoming love-infatuation with her.)

Wild Beedrills: (Whoa! Would you look at that! What a babe. Man, she's so beautiful. Dang! What a beautiful Beedrill.) (They were chattering about. The Charizards were confused by the wild swarm's sudden cease of their assaults on them.)

Ezekiel: Whoa, why aren't they attacking us, eh? (Ezekiel asked. Sosuke sighed annoyed as he knew the reason.)

Sosuke: It could be that the fact that my Beedrill is a girl and that mostly that swarm is consisted of males, hence the whole love at first sight phase. (Sosuke verifies. Sosuke's Beedrill had an awkward sweat drop and an annoyed face.)

Sosuke's Beedrill: (Ah, jeez. They stop attacking us once I've finished evolving.) (Sosuke's Beedrill muttered in silence. Footsteps were being made as the Charizards turn to see the Raging Gyaradoses were appearing and running for the exit of the Viridian Forest.)

Akina Sakata: Oh, no! Here comes the Gyaradoses! (Akina said, panicking. Seeing the worried looks on his teams, Sosuke thought of an idea for his team's advantage as he turns to his Beedrill.)

Sosuke: Beedrill, I need your help in order for our team to win this challenge. Do you trust me? (Sosuke's Beedrill was astonished. While she knew that most Trainers couldn't understand their language and that some could care less of what they feel, but with Sosuke she was happy that he is concern and caring toward her and Butterfree. To prove the new bond, she is making with her trainer, Beedrill nodded.)

Sosuke's Beedrill: (Of course.) (Sosuke's Beedrill said.)

Sosuke: Can you convince this swarm to charge at the Gyaradoses in order to give us time to make it to the Pewter Gym? (Sosuke asked. Beedrill thought over the pros and cons of this plan.)

Sosuke's Beedrill: (Hmm… I'm not sure if I can fulfill what I'll promise to these male Beedrills, but I will do anything to help you and the others win the challenge, Sosuke.) (Beedrill said. Then she turns to the male Beedrills and began to talk.)

Sosuke's Beedrill: (Excuse me, fellas. But if you can give me your attention for a bit, that group of humans are the enemies of my trainer and his team. If you could chase after them at the other way, I would appreciate your help, but…) (Sosuke's Beedrill started to tear up, much to the male Beedrills' shock.)

Sosuke's Beedrill: (If they get near my trainer and his friends, they'll beat them to death and it will be as tragic as seeing a group of Weedles getting in harm's way.) (Sosuke's Beedrill said tearfully as she sobs. The Beedrills and Braving Charizard trainers were astonished by this, but it worked perfectly as the male Beedrills turn to glare at the Raging Gyaradoses.)

Wild Beedrill #1: (Is that so? Come on fellas! Let's show those humans the power of us Beedrills!)

Wild Beedrills: (RIGHT!) (They all said in unison. Then they flew off toward the Raging Gyaradoses.)

Heather: Look, there's those losers in the Braving Charizards. (Heather stated while pointing at them. Then a smirking Alejandro said.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Perfect. This means we still have a chance to win this challenge. (Alejandro said. Sudden they all hear buzzing sounds as they looked to see the Beedrill swarm, were angrily chasing toward them as Heather, Kayoko and Anne Maria were yelling in fear with the guys looking shock as an awkward expression Noah said.)

Noah Gagnon: BEEDRILLS! (Noah screamed. Just as they could've turn to run away, the Raging Gyaradoses were surrounded by the swarm. The Braving Charizards smiled at the success their friend Sosuke's plan has done.)

Cody Anderson: This is great. Now we have time to break for it and reach Pewter City. (Cody said. After they retreated their Pokémon back in their Poké Balls, the teammates began to run toward the exit while Sosuke patted his Beedrill on the head.)

Sosuke: I can't thank you enough for doing this, Beedrill. (Sosuke said in appreciation. Beedrill closed her eyes as she was liking the compliment and patting.)

Sosuke's Beedrill: (No problem. I like helping the team and I'm gonna love being your Pokémon.) (Beedrill said. Then Sosuke brought out his Poké Ball.)

Sosuke: Now then, return. (Sosuke said as the Poke Ball sucked in Beedrill. After putting it away, Sosuke fast off to catch up with the others.)

[Pewter City]

(Outside of the Pewter City Gym, Chris was whistling as he spotted a group coming in. As he scouted a bit, he saw that Cody, Akina, Tatsumi, Ezekiel, Natsuko and Sosuke were coming on into the Pewter Gym and finally made it to the entrance.)

Chris McLean: Alright! It looks like you Braving Charizards are the first ones here and thus, you all won this challenge, along with invincibility. (Chris announced. Every trainer in the Braving Charizards cheer out loud in victory. Coming into the scene were all the members of the Raging Gyaradoses who were surprise to see the Charizards in front of the Gym before them.)

Chris McLean: Hi there, Raging Gyaradoses. It seems that the Braving Charizards got here before any of you and you know that means. You lose the challenge. (Chris said. The Raging Gyaradoses sighed disappointedly.)

Chris McLean: However, there will be no voting as this is a non-elimination round. (Chris said The Raging Gyaradoses sighed in relief.)

Chris McLean: However, I need one of you, the loser team of the time, to volunteer to spend the night at Viridian Forest. (Everyone, including the Braving Charizards, were shocked by this.)

Noah: Whoa! Why would we do that? (A shocked Noah asked.)

Chris McLean: Because if memory serves me right. Not only would you get a chance of more training in preparation on the Gym, I do believe I had left a Mew Immunity Idol there. (Chris added.)

[Confessional]

 **Daisuke Umizawa: Sure, now he tells us, and even if he was lying to us, I wanted to go to check on Misty. (Daisuke exclaimed while showing concerns for Misty.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter City]

(The entire members of the Raging Gyaradoses were having some difficulties in deciding who should head back to Viridian Forest. Alejandro sighed as he rose his hand.)

Alejandro Burromuerto: Very well. I shall volunteer to spend the night in Viridian Forest. (Alejandro exclaimed. Looking brave and fearless as he walked toward the Viridian Forest while the others like Noah and Anne Maria didn't seem to care and those like Daisuke and Kayoko looked a bit impressed and speechless at his decision, Heather on the other hand looked a bit worrisome that Alejandro is going into one of the most frightful forest in the Pokémon World.)

[Confessional]

 **Heather: Okay for** **the record, I, Heather Hamilton, was just acting out for the cameras. I am not, I repeat, am not that much worried for that hot, manipulative, brave Spanish taste of heaven in this world of Pokémon. Oh, mama. I feel my heart fill with happiness. (Heather said. Heather sighed affectionately. Squirtle looked worried as he taps on Heather's shoulder.)**

 **Heather's Squirtle: (Ah, Heather?) (Squirtle said as he points to the direction of the camera recording her, much to Heather's shock.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter Museum of Science, Pewter City]

(The Braving Charizards and Chris were at the Pewter City's science museum as Chris walked toward the Charizards with a tray on his hand.)

Chris McLean: I know you guys are anxious to train and getting ready for the gym battle with the Gym Leader, but before that you'll reward your reward and a little bonus on the whole wardrobe upgrades, seeing that Cody's clothes are a bit tattered. (Chris said. Cody smiled sheepishly as they looked at Cody and how messed up his clothes were from the attack of his new acquired Pidgeotto and the swarm of wild Beedrills. Just then, Chris removed the cover on the tray to reveal two pairs of three rocks; two that had the shape of a dome-like head, two with a snail shell and two that are like amber in the shape of an oval.)

Ezekiel: Fossils? (Ezekiel wondered.)

Chris McLean: Not just any ordinary kind of fossils, Ezekiel. These fossils contain the DNA traces of prehistoric Pokémon that can be revived and thus gaining another Pokémon on your parties. (Chris informed. The Braving Charizards cheer at the thought of having a prehistoric Pokémon on their team.)

Chris McLean: However, the restoration machines here are unavailable so you're gonna have to travel to Cinnabar Island and used their machines to revive your Pokémon. (Chris said. Everyone in the Braving Charizards sighed disappointedly.)

Chris McLean: Now, then. Pick which fossil you want and be prepare for tonight's Gym Battle. (Chris finished. The Braving Charizards were thinking amongst themselves until Sosuke made the first move.)

Sosuke: Very well then, I, Sosuke Tsukuda, will pick the Helix Fossil. (Sosuke said. Then he picked up the first Helix Fossil and put it away in his bag. Akina choose the Old Amber, and Tatsumi picked the Dome Fossil thus leaving only one set left. Natsuko choose the Dome Fossil, Cody choose the Old Amber and finally Ezekiel automatically got the Helix Fossil.)

Chris McLean: Great, now that everyone has picked their fossils. Does any of you want a change of outfits? (Chris asked. While the Japanese members of the Braving Charizards were already given that privilege before they got to Kanto, Cody and Ezekiel were thinking about it until…)

Ezekiel: No thanks. I'm gonna stick with this before further notice. (Ezekiel said. Cody, after giving it some thought.)

Cody Anderson: I'll take that offer. (Cody admits. Akina rose her hand up.)

Akina Sakata: Hey, Chris. Mind if I tag along with him just to help him pick the right set for him? (Akina asked. Cody rose a brow in curiosity.)

Chris McLean: Ah, alright. The Clothes Store is right there. (Chris, pointing to the directing of the Clothes Store as Cody and Akina left.)

[Pokémon Center Training Grounds, Pewter City]

(It was the afternoon. While Cody and Akina were clothes shopping, the remaining members of the Braving Charizards were hard at work training.)

Tatsumi: Use Scratch! (Tatsumi commanded. Her Charmander charge in with her claws glowing for a Scratch.)

Natsuko: Intersect with Tackle! (Natsuko commanded. Bulbasaur growled as she charged in as both Charmander's Scratch and Bulbasaur's Tackle lands hits on each other. As they attack and doge their moves repeatedly, Ezekiel and Sosuke were training with their Charmander and Rattata and Butterfree and Beedrill.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Beedrill, use Fury Attack! Butterfree, Confusion! (Sosuke commanded. Butterfree fired a Confusion as Beedrill flew toward Charmander.)

Ezekiel: Charmander, intersect it with Ember! And Rattata dodge it quick! (Ezekiel commanded. Charmander roared as he ran and fired an Ember at Beedrill, which made a direct hit. Rattata would've dodge it but got caught in the Confusion, taking damages from it. Rattata cried painfully.)

Ezekiel: No! Rattata! (A shocked Ezekiel exclaimed. Rattata fell hard on the ground as he struggles but got up on his feet. While Sosuke was glad that Rattata was okay, he frown upon seeing Ezekiel looking sad.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: What's wrong, Ezekiel? (Sosuke asked. Ezekiel sighed heavily.)

Ezekiel: I'm sorry, Sosuke. It's just… I'm scared that I'm gonna screw it up and make our team wait another day. I've been eliminated first twice and during my time in Total Drama World Tour I turn into some feral creature. I mean I know we won the first challenge, but I'm just afraid. I'm too afraid of being confident of winning and trying to fit in. (Ezekiel said. Rattata looked sadden by looking at his depressed trainer.)

Ezekiel's Rattata: (Ezekiel.) (Rattata said. Charmander whined in sadness of his trainer's low esteem while the girls stare in surprise of this. Despite how they saw the sexist comment made by Ezekiel, even they knew what he said wasn't right and knows that he's sorry about it. Sosuke, with his arms crossed, was silence until he spoke.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Then, that is what we will need for future challenges ahead of us. (Sosuke said. Ezekiel gasped in shocking surprise.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: A true heartless person wouldn't apologize nor feel sadden for his past mistakes as those with true strength and heart can learn from them. A trainer must learn to be adapted of everything and that includes winning and losing battles. If you don't learn anything from your opponent, you won't be able to defeat them. Zeke, let me tell you this. Even I get nervous and self-doubts whenever I meet new people and try something new. (Sosuke said.)

Ezekiel: Ah… you do? (Ezekiel asked surprised. Sosuke nodded.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: There's no such thing as absolute perfection. Everyone is afraid of something or screwing up. The simplest things to do is take a deep breath, calm your mind and think of your actions and what reaction it will cause. Pokémon Battles may require some quick thinking and strategy, but at the same time it is to test the bond between Pokémon and trainer. (Sosuke said. Ezekiel looked both impressed and starting to learn.)

Ezekiel: The bond between… trainer and Pokémon? (Ezekiel said while looking at his palm. Then he turns to see his Rattata.)

[Confessional]

 **Ezekiel: Wow, I never received such sage advice like that before. Usually I get my education being homeschooled at my family's farm, but due to my dad's sexist lessons, I got kicked out in the first episode of Total Drama Island and being too overconfident did the same to me on Total Drama World Tour, but this time… I'm gonna win it and learn more about the real world whether it's on our old world and this Pokémon world. Ain't that right, Rattata, Charmander? (Ezekiel said. His Charmander and Rattata smiled happily as they nodded.)**

 **Ezekiel's Rattata: (You bet ya, Ezekiel. I know we have only known each other for a few days but you're starting to show such promise as a trainer.) (Rattata said.)**

 **Ezekiel's Charmander: (I know I'm not the brightest on book smarts, but when it comes to strength and street smarts, you can count on me, Zeke.) (Charmander said. Ezekiel smiled, cheering up.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Sosuke was sitting on his confessional as he spoke with Bulbasaur by his side on the drawer with the hidden camera recording the confessional.)**

 **Sosuke Tsukuda: Okay, I guess I didn't want to say this, but I am starting to develop an attraction on Tatsumi. She's pretty, smart, brave and gifted as a Pokémon Trainer. She only has one Pokémon on her party but has sheer confidence that she'll win her match against Brock. Boy, she sure can get on someone rally up if I do say so myself. (Sosuke admits.)**

 **Sosuke Tsukuda's Bulbasaur: (Wow! Hearing you talk about Tatsumi is admirable, Sosuke. Why don't you try asking her out.) (Bulbasaur said. Somehow, Sosuke understood his Pokémon's words.)**

 **Sosuke Tsukuda: Woah, there Bulbasaur. I can't just simply ask her out. After all, we are on a journey and a competition. Relationships always mess the focus of competition up. (Sosuke said. A short silence was in the room until Bulbasaur said.)**

 **Sosuke Tsukuda's Bulbasaur: (Or make them better.) (A smiling Bulbasaur said. Sosuke sighed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pokémon Center Training Grounds, Pewter City]

Cody Anderson: Hey there, guys. (Cody said. After everyone's attention were drawn by the sound of Cody's voice, they widen their eyes in astonishment as they saw him in his new attire. Cody now wears a black vest with a gold long shirt underneath, a red jacket that was opened, a matching tie but with horizontal stripes in green and brown, new blue jeans, a gold knit cap with red rectangle and the design being like that of a Poké Ball and a pair of black fingerless gloves with green trims while his shoes were the only clothing unchanged. Akina was smiling as she had a bag with Cody's old clothes inside it.)

Cody Anderson: What'd you think of my new look? (Cody asked. The guys were giving Cody a thumb up at how good he looked while Tatsumi was in a thinking expression and Natsuko looked a bit blank with a frown. Everyone present were quiet until one of the girl spoke.)

Natsuko: Wow. Now that's quite the sudden change you have made in your attire, Cody. (Natsuko said calmly. Tatsumi's frown turns into a small smile.)

Tatsumi: I agree. This new look on you makes you appear more mature than your previous attire. (Tatsumi said. Blushing in being flattered, Cody had a small blush on his face while smiling appreciated and rubbing the side of his hair with his hand.)

Cody Anderson: Thanks, I couldn't have gotten to this style if it wasn't for Akina. (Cody said. Akina smiles happily while giggling, flattered by Cody's kind words.)

Ezekiel: Hey there, Cody. So what took you so long to get here, eh? (Ezekiel commented.)

Cody Anderson: Yeah sorry about that. We would've gotten here after purchasing the clothes but Akina and I met this guy on the road and asked us if we were trainers planning to challenge the Gym Leader. Which we answered yes and you never gonna believe what he gave us just as we were starting the training. (Cody said. Then Akina took over as she brought out two grey color disc from her pocket. Sosuke widen his eyes in surprise along )

Sosuke Tsukuda: Wait a minute. Are these… TMs?! (Sosuke asked. Cody and Akina nods. After handing them to him, Sosuke saw each of the TMs having numbers; the left one is 23 and the right one is 47.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: These are TM23 and TM47. But these aren't from the first generation. (Sosuke stated.)

Akina Sakata: You're right, Sosuke. These are from Hoenn. The man told us that 24 is usually Dragon Rage and 47 is Explosion in Kanto, but he got these during his trip in the Hoenn Region as he asked if there were any Pokémon we had that got the type advantage in case our Squirtle were to ever get beaten. (Akina finished.)

Ezekiel: Ah, why would Cody and your Squirtle get defeated? (Ezekiel asked. Cody and Akina were a bit struggling to answer him with the risk of getting an instant elimination should they spoil the part of the journey. However, that's when Tatsumi came in.)

Tatsumi: Ezekiel, whatever type the Gym Leader specialize in, regardless of type advantages and disadvantage, they are more powerful than ordinary trainers. They are not so easily beatable as they only award their gym badges to those who prove the strength and bond of their Pokémon. (Tatsumi explained. Ezekiel thought it slowly but carefully and saw the good reasons as he smiled.)

Ezekiel: Yeah, I guess that is a good point, eh? (Ezekiel said. Then Ezekiel's stomach growls as he blushes in embarrassment. Ezekiel laughed nervously.)

Ezekiel: Guess I'm starting to get hungry, eh? All that training with my Pokémon can really work up an appetite. (Ezekiel said. Everyone shared a good laugh together, including the Pokémon.)

Cody Anderson: Yeah, Zeke's right. We can't face the Gym Leader with an empty stomach. Let's go to the Pokémon Center cafeteria and get a meal. (Cody suggested. Everyone nodded as they beamed their Pokémon back into their Poké Balls. As everyone headed for the Pokémon Center, Sosuke paused as he turn to see Tatsumi holding on to his arm.)

Tatsumi: Ah, Sosuke. Can I talk to you for a moment. (Tatsumi asked. While this was a bit of a surprise, Sosuke kindly nodded as she let go of his arm.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Sure. What's up? (Sosuke asked. Tatsumi looked a bit away from Sosuke as she was blushing a red tint on her face, but mustered the courage to say.)

Tatsumi: Back in Viridian Forest, when a Beedrill was charging at me, you threw yourself in its path. (Tatsumi said. Sosuke recalled the time that he nearly got killed protecting Tatsumi from a wild Beedrill earlier in the challenge.)

Tatsumi: I have to know, why did you do it? (Tatsumi asked. Sosuke kindly shook his head softly.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: You know, Tatsumi. It wasn't about "the big tough guy coming to save the girl" thing. No, I could've brought out my Kakuna and Metapod to protect you with their Harden, but you know something. I'm not that kind of trainer who uses his Pokémon as shields and tools. I will never be those trainers. (Sosuke admits. Tatsumi stared at Sosuke in awestruck by how selfless and kind he is to his Pokémon.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: And as for why I chose to block that attack. I think the answer is simple. I did it because you are my teammate and friend. If any of you were in danger I would be there with my Pokémon readying to engage the enemy with our strength. And besides there was no time so I just simply got into a block stance, ready to take the bullet or Poison Sting to be accurate. (Sosuke said. Both Tatsumi and Sosuke shared a soft laugh at the comment.)

Tatsumi: Still, thank you for that. And don't worry, I'll be sure to repay you someday for that debt. (Tatsumi said.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Don't worry about it. As long as you can alright, I'm good. (Sosuke said. Then he left to go into the Pokémon Center.)

[Confessional]

 **Tatsumi: Such modesty and bravery. Oh how I love those qualities in a man. At home, most of my classmates feared me because of my strength and disciplinary style. There are hardly any boys at my hometown who would have the guts or courage to talk to me in a romantic interest. And even if there were boys brave enough, they are usually gangsters until I beat them into a bloody pulp. (Tatsumi said. Charmander looked confused by this.)**

 **Tatsumi: However, despite my firm expression, Sosuke isn't afraid of me. It's been a long time since I met someone who such calmness and courage. (Tatsumi added. Then she sighed in a romantic tone.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pokémon Center, Pewter City]

(In a table of the Pokémon Center's café were five of the members of the Raging Gyaradoses looking depressed as they ended up as the losing team and the first one to be accurate. Kayoko looked upset, Heather scowled in disgust, Anne Maria was simply spraying herself with hair cosmetics, Noah looking bored and trying his best not to show his annoyance and Daisuke had a hand holding on his chin while he frown.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Well this sucks. (Daisuke exclaimed.)

Noah Gagnon: Well, at least it wasn't an elimination round. (Noah commented.)

Heather Hamilton: Says you, lazy bookworm. (Heather said in annoyance. Noah rolled his eyes, not caring what Heather called him. Entering the Pokémon Center, was Misty herself. After she handed Nurse Joy her Pokémon to recover, Misty turns to see Daisuke.)

Misty: Daisuke, is that you? (Misty said. Upon hearing his name, Daisuke to see Misty as his frown turns into a smile.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Hey there, Misty. How was your walk out of the Viridian Forest? (Daisuke asked.)

Misty: Well, there weren't any bugs along the way so I can say it was a decent, good walk. (Misty said. Then she looked to the rest of the Raging Gyaradoses.)

Misty: So these are the teammates you mentioned back in the forest. They don't seem to be that bad if you asked me. (Misty said.)

Noah Gagnon: Trust me, you don't wanna get to know the rest of these nutjobs if you ask me. (Noah said which got in the nerve of Anne Maria, Heather and Kayoko.)

All (Kayoko, Heather & Anne Maria): HEY! (They said in unison.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Anyhow, these are my teammates; that's Noah. (Daisuke said pointing to the ignoring Noah who waved simply.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Anne Maria. (Daisuke said. Anne Maria stopped spraying herself as she finally notice the introduction.)

Anne Maria: Uh? Did you say something? (Anne Maria asked.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Kayoko. (Daisuke said. Kayoko waved for a bit.)

Kayoko: Hey there. Sorry you had to see our depressive side. We just lost a challenge. (Kayoko replied.)

Heather Hamilton: Uh! Don't remind me. (Heather complained.)

Daisuke Umizawa: And the big whimper there is Heather. (Daisuke said. Heather huffs and turn her face to the other side.)

Misty: So these are your teammates? (A confused Misty asked.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Well not everyone, we're missing Alejandro, but he had to go to Viridian Forest as we are currently the losing team of the Pewter Challenge. You see we are in…

Misty: In a reality show that are partaking in challenges for a chance to win a large sum of money. (Misty answered calmly and an instant. Then everyone in the Raging Gyarados were shocked or surprise to how Misty got it right.)

Misty: Uuhh? At least that's what I heard since I got into town. (Misty said with her hand scratching the side of her head. Then she nervously laughs. Heather glares at the Water-Type Trainer while Kayoko looked a bit uninterested at her.)

[Confessional]

 **Heather Hamilton: Okay, I've been on Total Drama for a long time and I have been in this new crossover show for a few days now, but how does that carrot top tomboy knew that we were in a realty show in the first. I have a gut feeling that she's hiding something. (Heather said in suspicion.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Kayoko: Oh, please. I already know who Misty is. I'm not bothering to explain it to any of you as I already know what the others' reaction will be like once we head to Cerulean City. However that will cause a bit of a disadvantage as Fire-Type are weak against Water-Types and Charmander is currently my only Pokémon. Such a minor setback. (Kayoko informs.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter Gym, Pewter City]

(It was sunset outside as the Pewter was opened hence it's lights still on. While the Raging Gyaradoses were either training or just lodging in the Pokémon Center. Inside the Pewter Gym, the battlefield was marvelous as there were pillars and structure of grey rocks and at the side for the Gym Leader was a young man close to the Trainers' age group. He had tan skin, a straight fair body, wearing an orange shirt, a green sleeveless vest, brown pants and gray and show sneakers. He had a spiky-style of his brown hair and his eyes were closed, but can clearly see.)

Chris McLean: Welcome to the first gym battle on your journey, trainers. Over here we have the Rock-Type Gym Leader of Pewter City's gym. Let's give a warm Total Drama Pokémon welcome to Brock. (Chris announced. Everyone in the Braving Charizards were excited to meet Brock in person.)

Brock: Hi, it's nice to meet you contestants from another world. (Brock said. The Braving Charizards were surprise by what Brock just said in his comment.)

Cody Anderson: Wait, how did you know we're from another…

Brock: I believe it was Chris here who told me of your arrival just before your challenge began. (Brock confirmed.)

Brock: Since all of you know how you will advance in the game and most of you have knowledge of how gym battle work, I'll skip some of them. But know this, just cause you're in a competition with the other contestants it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. You're still trainers in my book so I will give it my all to test the strength and bonds you have with your Pokémon. (Brock stated. Surprisingly everyone kindly nods.)

Brock: Okay, this will be a two on two battle. If any of you still only one Pokémon in your team than I will shorten your own matches in a one on one match. As you know, I specialize in Rock-Type Pokémon. Which of you will be the first to challenge me? (Brock said. Cody got up from his seat as he walks to the side for challengers as he smirks proudly, confident in his skills and in the power of his Pokémon.)

Cody Anderson: I'll go first! It's always been my dream to face the gym leaders before my very eyes. (Cody declared. Brock smirked proudly, liking this trainer's eagerness and confidence in his Pokémon.)

Brock: Impressive display of confidence and admiration. Please tell me, what is your name, trainer? (Brock asked as he enlarged a Poké Ball in his hand. Cody kept his proud smirk as he got out and enlarge a Poké Ball as well.)

Cody Anderson: Cody, Cody Anderson from Canada. And here comes my first choice… (Cody Anderson threw the Poké Ball into the air and coming out was his Pidgeotto.)

Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (I'm ready to soar!) (Pidgeotto said as he stretches out his wings.)

Brock: Hmm, a Flying-type. Not much of an advantage against my Geodude. (Brock stated as he threw his Poké Ball in the air. Coming out in a white beam was a brown rock creature with a boulder body and a pair of arms.)

Brock's Geodude: (I'm ready.) (Geodude declared. Cody looked interested to see Brock's Geodude.)

Cody Anderson: Alright! A Geodude. (Cody exclaimed as he brought out his Pokédex and scans the Pokémon.)

Cody's Pokédex: GEODUDE, THE ROCK POKÉMON. FOUND IN FIELDS AND MOUNTAINS, PEOPLE MISTAKE THEM FOR BOULDERS. OFTEN STEP OR TRIP ON THEM AS IT IRRITATES THEM. (The Pokédex stated. As both Pidgeotto and Geodude were staring down at each other, Chef, wearing a referee uniform, got on the side of the field as he said.)

Chef Hatchet: Listen up you maggots and trainers of all time. This here is a gym battle between Brock of the Pewter Gym and the challenger Cody Anderson of Canada. Now each side will only use two Pokémon in single battles. Whoever beats the other's two Pokémon, wins. Only the challenger is allow to switch his Pokémon. Now quiet down, focus on the match and sit your BUTTS down now! (Chef announced. The shocked Braving Charizards quiet down as they instantly sat on their seats in the audience section.)

Chef Hatchet: Now, let the match… BEGIN! (Chef declared.)

Cody Anderson: Now then, Pidgeotto use Quick Attack! (Cody commanded, making the first move. Pidgeotto got in the air, glow in white aura and instantly flies toward Geodude.)

Brock: Intercept it with Tackle, Geodude. (Brock commanded. Geodude moved as he and Pidgeotto make their first hits at each other. Both were struggling to overpower the other hand, despite the most damage being given to Pidgeotto as he screeches hardly.)

Ezekiel: Whoa! I should say that it's gotta hurt for both of them but it seems to me that Pidgeotto took most of the damage from Geodude's attack. (Ezekiel stated. Sosuke smiled at Ezekiel's observation.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: You're learning more and more about Pokémon, Zeke. You see Normal-type moves have little effect on Rock-Types since they have a natural body armor that give them greater Defense stats. So, an attack like that barely even gave Geodude little more than a tickle. (Sosuke explained. Ezekiel nods, understanding it more better. However, Sosuke looked at the match more narrowly serious.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: (That said, there's no telling if Geodude knows another Rock-Type moves. Just be careful out there, Cody.) (Sosuke noted.)

Cody Anderson: Pidgeotto, use Sand-Attack! (Cody commanded. Pidgeotto flapped his wing as a pile of sand lands on Geodude's eyes. Brock gasped in surprise.)

Brock: Oh no, Geodude! (Brock yelled in worry.)

Brock's Geodude: (Ragh! My eyes!) (Geodude said, trying to wipe out all of the sand from his eyes.)

Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (Not so tough now are you?) (A smirking Pidgeotto said. Then he took to the air.)

Brock: Geodude use Rock Throw! (Brock commanded. Geodude threw a rock at Pidgeotto until…)

Cody Anderson: Dodge it quick! (Cody countered. Pidgeotto flew away from the Rock Throw.)

Cody Anderson: Think to use our new move. Pidgeotto use Steel Wing! (Cody commanded. Everyone were shocked to hear what Cody said to Pidgeotto to use. Pidgeotto's wings were glowing as they were cover in steel energy as he flew toward and lands the hit on Geodude as he screams in pain.)

Natsuko: Steel Wing? (Natsuko said speechless. Then she and the others turn to Akina.)

Natsuko: Was Steel Wing one of the TMs this man gave you and Cody in preparation for this gym battle. (Natsuko asked. Akina smiled and nods.)

Akina Sakata: Yeah, even though we told him that we had our Water-Type Starter Pokémon. However, we also knew that the Rock-Type in the Pewter Gym here were no easy targets either so he gave us TM23 and TM47 of the Hoenn region and Cody and I have been training together all noon in order to perfect them as well as build up new levels in our Pokémon. (Akina said.)

Natsuko: I'm impressed. And here I thought you would use it as an excuse. (A sly smiling Natsuko commented.)

Akina Sakata: What'd you mean? (A confused Akina asked.)

Ezekiel: AH, I think what Natsuko is trying to say is that you seem to like Cody that you didn't mind spending time with him. (Ezekiel stated. Everyone in the sub-team excluding the shock looking Akina were impressed by how quick Ezekiel pick that up.)

Akina Sakata: What!? Don't be ridiculous!? (Akina denies it. Soon she turns to see the others staring blankly at her, not buying her act.)

Tatsumi: Sounds to me that you're not good at acting it. (Tatsumi said honestly. An annoyed shaking Akina was fuming/growling quietly, despite how cute she looked.)

Cody Anderson: Pidgeotto, Steel Wing once more. (Cody commanded off-screen. Everyone in the Charizards return to looking at the match as Pidgeotto made a direct hit at the screaming Geodude. Geodude recoiled back a few steps, so to say, from Pidgeotto. Geodude growls frustrated.)

Brock's Geodude: (How is this happening? I am a Rock-Type and I'm losing to a Flying-Type Pokémon.)

Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (Sorry, dude, but if I'm gonna be one of the strongest Pokémon in the world then facing Pokémon that have the advantage over me is part of the challenges I will take and especially with my trainer Cody. Even though I attacked him as a wild Pokémon he still accepted me into his group of friends. And I'm gonna make him proud of me by kicking your butt and your comrade's as well.) (Pidgeotto declared as he took to the air again. Brock looked focus on this match and thinking ways to defeat Cody's Pidgeotto.)

Brock: (Man, at first I thought it wouldn't take much time to defeat that Pidgeotto of his, but Cody is something else. He seems to have experience with Pokémon even though he and the rest of his sub-team are new trainers.) (Brock thought. Then a smile was made on his face.)

Brock: (Still, I gotta admit, this is one fun battle I'm having.) (Brock noted.)

Brock: Geodude, use Defense Curl! (Brock commanded. Geodude wrapped his arms around himself as a wave of energy moved cross his body, increasing his Defense. Cody gasped a bit in confusion.)

Cody Anderson: Defense Curl? Trying to build up his Defense. I need to keep up my advantage by lowering Geodude's accuracy. (Cody said to himself.)

Cody Anderson: Pidgeotto, use Sand-Attack once more! (Cody commanded. Pidgeotto prepared and launched another Sand-Attack at Geodude.)

Brock: Keep your eyes closed Geodude and use Defense Curl again. (Brock commanded. Geodude closed his eye and use Defense Curl to increase his Defense again as the Sand Attack made contact and a cloud of dust was created.)

Brock: Perfect! Rollout now! (Brock commanded.)

Cody Anderson: What!? (Cody said in shock. Inside the dust was a something in a sphere form rolling toward Pidgeotto as it was Geodude himself, much to Pidgeotto's shock as he got hit directly with a Rollout. Cody's Pidgeotto screeches in pain as it was a super effective move.)

Cody Anderson: Pidgeotto! Are you alright! (Cody asked in concern. Despite the damage he received from Geodude's Rollout Pidgeotto got on his talons and nods to Cody, still able to fight. As Geodude turns and rolls toward Pidgeotto.)

Cody Anderson: Dodge it using Quick Attack! (Cody commands. Pidgeotto took to the air and manages to dodge the Rollout on time.)

Brock: You're not gonna escape from our attack. Geodude use the pillars as a ramp while using Rollout. (Brock commanded. Geodude use Rollout once more as he rolls and flew off from a rock pillar slide into air.)

Cody Anderson: Dodge it again with Quick Attack! (Cody commands. Pidgeotto dodges the Rollout with Quick Attack in time. Geodude lands on the ground but rolls upon another rock pillar and aims for Pidgeotto, whom dodges it again using Quick Attack. This scenario happening again and again with neither side gaining the advantage. Cody looked seriously struggling on planning his next move.)

Cody Anderson: (Come on, Cody. There must be something Pidgeotto and I can do to defeat Geodude.) (Cody thought it carefully and quickly as he made a brainstorm.)

Cody Anderson: (Wait. Maybe that could work? It's worth a try.) (Cody thought.)

Cody Anderson: Alright. Pidgeotto circle around Geodude using Quick Attack with rapid speed! (Cody commanded. Pidgeotto whirls around Geodude, much to the Rock Pokémon's confusion. The same is said for his trainer Brock.)

Brock: What is he doing? (Brock said in confusion. Pidgeotto has flew around Geodude several time with such speed as wind starts to build up, creating a mini-tornado as Geodude started to flow as he got entrapped.)

Chris McLean: It looks like Cody is thinking right outside of the box. Having his Pidgeotto fly around so that he can trap Brock's Geodude into a vortex of wind. I gotta admit, Cody knows his way in this game in both the show and in this gym battle. (Chris announced. Brock looked shocked in surprise by this tactic.)

Brock: Geodude, get out of there! (Brock commanded. Geodude try to obey his trainer's order but he couldn't get free from the wind vortex as Pidgeotto got behind Geodude.)

Cody Anderson: Use Gust! (Cody commanded. Pidgeotto unleashed a gust of wind at Geodude directly. While it didn't have much effect on him, it made Geodude grunts painfully. Cody then got very fierce as he got a new order.)

Cody Anderson: Pidgeotto, finish this with Steel Wing! (Cody commanded. Pidgeotto got serious as he flies toward his opponent as has his wings cloaked with Steel Wing.)

Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (RAAGGGHHHH! TAKE THIS!) (Pidgeotto screeched. Pidgeotto lands a direct hit at Geodude with Steel Wing. It was super effective as not only did the vortex of wind dispel but Geodude lands roughly at the ground while Pidgeotto lands on his feet with grace. After the dust cleared out, Geodude fainted. Brock looked shocked by this.)

Brock: Geodude! (Brock exclaimed.)

Chef Hatchet: Geodude is unable to battle. Which means Pidgeotto wins! (Chef announced. Geodude was retreated back into his Poke Ball by Brock as he smiled kindly at the Poke Ball.)

Brock: That was a great battle you fought, Geodude. You did great. Now get some rest. (Brock said. Then Cody and Pidgeotto happily celebrates their first won battle.)

Cody Anderson: Wow! We actually did it, Pidgeotto! You were great! You were the best Flying-Type Pokémon I ever had! (Cody said excitedly. Pidgeotto hums a bit.)

Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (Technically, I'm your first Flying-Type Pokémon, but thank you Cody.)

Brock: (Even though he got his Pokémon to learn a move that got the advantage, that was very smart of you to build up all that wind using sheer speed itself.) (Brock thought. Brock brought forth another Poke Ball containing his ace as he let a smile appear on his face.)

Brock: Impressive display of trust and skill, Cody. I can see how you almost became one of the finalists in Total Drama World Tour. However, do you still believe that Flying Type of yours is a match with my last Pokémon! (Brock warned with a smirk.)

[Confessional]

 **Natsuko: As much as I wanted to release the urge, I just can't contain the excitement I have in my stomach. I am very aware of what Brock's ace Pokémon is and can hardly wait to see how this battle will play out. (Natsuko stated. Then she smirked as she hums mildly.)**

 **Natsuko: Believe it or not, but when I was nine, I took a test of courage by showing my classmates, especially the boys, as I got close to a family of snakes. Almost all of them nearly strike me with their venomous fangs, but I saw their reflexes and stopped them on their tracks. (Natsuko added, Natsuko laughs victoriously.)**

 **Natsuko: I sure show those cowards. (Natsuko said.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter Gym, Pewter City]

Brock: Let's go, Onix! (Brock said as he threw his Poke Ball in the air. Coming out from the Poke Ball as the light faded away revealed a fine gray tone giant snake with its body compose of boulders, black eyes and a long pillar on top of its head. He roared fiercely. Pidgeotto looked a bit frightful at the Pokémon before him. Everyone in the bleachers were amaze to see the Pokémon before them.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Woah! That's Onix! (Sosuke said in disbelief. Then he brought out his Pokédex and scans the Pokémon.)

Sosuke's Pokédex: ONIX, THE ROCK SNAKE POKÉMON. AS IT GROWS, THE STONE PORTIONS OF IT'S BODY HARDEN TO BECOME SIMILAR TO A DIAMOND, BUT COLORED BLACK. IT BURROWS AT HIGH SPEED IN SEARCH OF FOOD. (The Pokédex stated. Sosuke sighed heavily.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: I was afraid of that. (Sosuke said grimly. Onix stares at Pidgeotto who was swearing a bit at how tall and intimidating.)

Brock's Onix: (What's wrong, little bird. Scared at facing an opponent bigger than you.) (Onix said, intimidating Pidgeotto, However, he got over it as Pidgeotto screeched bravely.)

Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (Says you! I ain't gonna be scared by a snake made of rocks.) (Pidgeotto countered.)

Cody Anderson: I knew what your ace was gonna be, Brock, but neither Pidgeotto or I will yield that easy. Pidgeotto took to the sky once more. (Cody commanded. Pidgeotto flew up in the air.)

Brock: Onix use Tackle! (Brock commanded. Onix roared as he charged toward Onix with his Tackle. However, Cody knew what was coming…)

Cody Anderson: Quickly use Quick Attack to dodge it! (Cody commands. Pidgeotto barely managed to dodge the Tackle of Onix.)

Cody Anderson: Now use Steel Wing! (Cody commands. Pidgeotto charged up another Steel Wing and flew toward Onix.)

Brock: Onix, stay put and store all the energy you can gathered. (Brock commanded. Onix got into a defense position. Pidgeotto made a direct hit at Onix with Steel Wing. Onix roars painfully.)

Cody Anderson: Use Steel Wing, again! (Cody commands. Pidgeotto screeches as he makes another hit at Onix with Steel Wing. Onix roars painfully again. Everyone in the Braving Charizard were either worrisome or serious looking while Ezekiel looked confused by this tactic of Brock's.)

Ezekiel: I don't get it? Why is Onix taking those hits and doing nothing. Sure I want Cody to win, but this doesn't seem to be much of a fierce battle, eh. If Brock doesn't do anything Onix will lose. (Ezekiel said in confusion. Brock overheard what Ezekiel said, but calmly stated.)

Brock: There's no need for that. I believe in Onix. He will not be defeated so easily. (Brock said confidently. Cody was thinking it reasons to why Onix was in the defense until he notices how much he was glowing in a white aura as a realization came to his widen eyes face.)

Cody Anderson: Pidgeotto get out of there! (Cody commands. However, his warning came too late as Brock gave the order.)

Brock: Now! Unleash your Bide! (Brock screamed.)

Brock's Onix: (TAKE THIS!) (Onix roared as he fired all of the stored energy at Pidgeotto directly in a white beam. Pidgeotto screeches painfully as he was being engulfed in a blast with all of the energy Onix gain from his attacks. Everyone in the gym covered their eyes from the4 blinding light. Once it died out, Pidgeotto, covered in battle damages, was falling straight to the ground.)

Cody Anderson: Pidgeotto, hang on! I'm coming! (Cody yelled. After he got on the field, Cody ran until he jumped and luckily catches Pidgeotto in his arms.)

[Confessional]

 **Cody Anderson: Like I said on Total Drama Island, I'm pretty fast from all the practice I get from dodging spitballs. But my main priority was to help Pidgeotto. (Cody said with a sad look on his face. He then brought out his Poke Ball containing Pidgeotto.)**

 **Cody Anderson: Man, I was so in the zone I didn't realize that Onix in real life have more stamina and endurance than the ones on the games. I gotta be more focus on the situations and what my opponents' moves are gonna be. I'm just glad Pidgeotto doesn't hate me for being overconfident. (Cody said in relief.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Using the confessional for the first time is Brock, sitting on the closed seat, as he stared at the camera with his usual smile.)**

 **Brock: Hi there, other world. Whether or not you already know of me, I'm Brock. And I just wanna let you know that Cody's Pidgeotto doesn't feel sore at all to lose to my Onix. Most Pokémon choose not to obey their trainer due to the trainer's abuse at them or that they didn't live up to their expectations. However, I believe if Cody were to ever experience a Pokémon disobeying him I'm sure he can find a way to restore his future Pokémon's trust and bond they have for him. (Brock said. Then he looked around the confessional in confusion.)**

 **Brock: Okay, I hope you guys don't mind, but where did this confessional come from in the first place? (A confused Brock asked.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter Gym, Pewter City]

Chef Hatchet: Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Onix wins this round. (Chef declared.)

Cody Anderson: There. It's gonna be alright now. You did great though. (Cody said calmly with a sad smile. Pidgeotto looked touched by how much care and concern his trainer has for him.)

Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (AH… Thank you Cody.) (Pidgeotto said relieved. Cody brought forth Pidgeotto's Poké Ball.)

Cody Anderson: You get some well deserve rest, you've earned it. (Cody said. Then he beams Pidgeotto back into his Poke Ball and puts it away. Then Cody brought out another Poké Ball.)

Cody Anderson: This one here may have the disadvantage against your Rock/Ground-Type Pokémon but I believe in him. Let's go Pikachu! (Cody said. Coming out of the Poké Ball was none other than Pikachu who looked fierce and confident despite how big Onix is over the tiny Mouse Pokémon.)

Cody Anderson's Pikachu: (I ain't ready to lose, but to win!) (Pikachu declared. Everyone in the Braving Charizards except Akina, were shocked to see the choice in Pokémon Cody made. Brock looked unimpressed.)

Brock: An Electric-Type? You do realize that Electric-Types have no effect on Onix. (Brock retorted.)

Cody Anderson: Oh, trust me. I know, but I'm not gonna always relay on the Type advantage and plus Pikachu has a lot more courage and power within him. (Cody said. Brock smiled at Cody for having faith in his Pikachu. Both trainers and their Pokémon stare down as this is the last round.)

Brock: Onix use Tackle! (Brock commanded. Onix roared as he charged in at Pikachu…)

Cody Anderson: Dodge it, using Quick Attack! (Cody commanded. Pikachu got powered up and was able to dodge Onix's Tackle right on time.)

Cody Anderson: Yeah! Now it's give it a Tail Whip! (Cody commanded confidently. A smirking Pikachu turns around and waggles his tail, lowering Onix's defense and irritating him a lot, evidenced by the tick mark on his forehead.)

Brock's Onix: (YOU! You dare to mock me!) (Onix muttered angrily. However, he needed to calm down or he would let an opening for his opponent.)

Cody Anderson: Pikachu, serve him another Tail Whip! (Cody commanded.)

Cody Anderson's Pikachu: (You got it, Cody.) (Pikachu said as he uses Tail Whip once again, lowering his opponent's defenses.)

Brock: Onix use Tackle! (Brock commanded. Onix charged in toward Pikachu with Tackle.)

Cody Anderson: Don't worry Pikachu. Just use Quick Attack and dodge it! (Cody commanded. Brock intersect it as he said.)

Brock: Not this time! Now, Onix. Use Bind! (Brock commanded. Onix changed direction, much to Cody and Pikachu's shock, as he wraps Pikachu with his boulder tail as he got a hold of him.)

Brock: Got it! (A smiling Brock said.)

Cody Anderson: Uh no! Pikachu! (A worried Cody yelled. Pikachu groans, struggling to break free from the grip.)

Cody Anderson's Pikachu: (I can't break free!) (Pikachu said irritated. Onix tightens his hold on Pikachu as Pikachu squeaks painfully. Cody's teammates looked worried for Cody and Pikachu.)

Ezekiel: Ah, man. Pikachu's stuck, eh! (Ezekiel said worriedly. Akina and her Pikachu, that got out of her Poke Ball, were covering their hands in fright at what was happening in the battle.)

Akina Sakata: Pikachu is in a Bind from Onix. I don't how long he'll last? (A teary Akina exclaimed.)

Akina Sakata's Pikachu: (Hang in there, Pikachu! I know that you can do it! I know that you can beat that Onix.) (Akina's Pikachu yelled, cheering for Cody's Pikachu. Cody looked narrowly serious while being concern for his Pikachu.)

Cody Anderson: (Just hang in there, Pikachu. It won't be long until that Onix triggers our secret weapon.) (Cody thought. Onix roared mildly as he continues to strangle Pikachu who was squealing until electric bolt were made as it spread to Onix's body and instantly spread across his body. As a result, Onix roars painfully.)

Brock's Onix: (RAGGHHH! IT HURTS! WHY DOES IT HURT! I CAN'T MOVE! AHHHH!) (Onix roared. The Braving Charizards, Chris, and Brock were shockingly surprised by this turn of events.)

Brock: Oh, no. ONIX! (Brock yelled.)

Chris McLean: It looks like Cody's Pikachu has triggered his ability Static and gave Onix, a huge spark of paralysis and a massive amount of pain around its rocky body. (Chris announced.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Looks like I can see how great Cody's strategy has worked accordingly to his plan. (A serious Sosuke commented. Everyone but a confused Ezekiel, nodded in agreement.)

Ezekiel: Ah? I don't get it? Why did that Electric-Type Move got an effect on Onix if it's also a Ground-Type. (Ezekiel asked.)

Natsuko: It's not an actual move, Ezekiel. It's an ability, you see every Pokémon have different types of abilities as those with hidden abilities are considered rare. They can either boost the stats of your own Pokémon or can use their abilities to affect the conditions, moves and stats of their opposing Pokémon. For instance, Pikachu's ability is Static. Regardless of the type of its opponent, any of them that makes a physical move on him by contact in a certain amount of hits, it paralyzes the opposing Pokémon, making them slow or unable to move much. (Natsuko finished explaining. Ezekiel looked amazed and inspired by Natsuko's knowledge of abilities as he felt like he has been accustomed to what he has learned.)

Ezekiel: Wow, I feel very calm and interest in learning more about abilities and how they can help you and our Pokémon. Thank you, Natsuko. (A happy Ezekiel said. Natsuko made a happy smile on her face.)

Natsuko: My pleasure! (Natsuko exclaimed. Unknownst to Natsuko, Ezekiel had a strange feeling in his heart as he got to place his hand at its position as he looked at Natsuko's side, he saw how beautiful, smart, kind and caring she is. A little short after that Ezekiel was having dreamy eyes on her and a blush on his face as he has developed an affection for her.)

[Confessional]

 **(Ezekiel was sitting in his confessional while he was calm and smiling with love in his eyes, much to Rattata and Charmander's confusion.)**

 **Ezekiel: Ah, I can't help it. Natsuko is so pretty beautiful, smart, strong, kind and caring. I'm glad I'm not making the same mistake I did in the first episode of Total Drama Island about those sexist comments. I guess when I'm around Natsuko I feel calm and able to find the right words to use. (Ezekiel said. Ezekiel sighed lovingly.)**

 **Ezekiel's Charmander: (Call me crazy, but I think Ezekiel is in love with Natsuko.) (Charmander suggested in his dumbfound personality. Rattata looked bored at Charmander.)**

 **Ezekiel's Rattata: (What was your first clue? When he sighed or stated the obvious.) (Rattata retorted. Charmander looked into thinking it long.)**

 **Ezekiel's Charmander: (Ahhhhhh…) (Charmander said in a long repeated sentence. A few minutes passed. While Ezekiel left the confessional, Rattata was reading a book he left behind.)**

 **Ezekiel's Charmander: (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Since I saw that dopey look on his face.) (Charmander finished, much to Rattata's surprise. Then he turns, searching for his trainer but to no avail.)**

 **Ezekiel's Charmander: (Hey, where is Ezekiel?) (Charmander asked. Rattata sighed annoyed and face palmed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter Gym, Pewter City]

(Onix continues to roar painfully as he unintentionally released Pikachu as he felt the air coming in and out normal as he smiles in relief.)

Cody's Pikachu: (Boy! I'm sure glad the plan worked.) (Pikachu said. Then he moves away from Onix.)

Cody Anderson: Surprise to see that my Pikachu's Static is the major part of my ace in hole, Brock? Well here comes the middle part. Pikachu, climb to the top of Onix's head using Quick Attack! (A smiling Cody commanded. Pikachu use Quick Attack as he ran instantaneously on Onix's body. Desperately to not lose, Brock quickly gave a command to Onix.)

Brock: Onix, shake that Pikachu off you! (Brock yelled. Onix desperately tries to shake off Pikachu, but while he was struggling to stay, Pikachu was holding on the horn of his opponent. Before Onix continue shaking, his paralysis took up once again as Onix paused and roars painfully.)

Cody Anderson: Now finish this with Iron Tail! (A confident Cody commanded, having founded the opening. Pikachu's tail glows into a stainless steel and spins and makes a direct hit at Onix by head with Iron Tail, which was super effective. Onix roars painfully. Pikachu lands safely on the ground on his feet as Onix felt on the battlefield into unconsciousness, completely fainted. Everyone from the Braving Charizards, the host, referee, and even Brock himself were speechless by what took place.)

[Confessional]

 **(A smiling Sosuke was sitting in the seat of his confessional.)**

 **Sosuke Tsukuda: Okay, I know I have mentally seen this scenario several times, but man I was still surprise to see an Electric-Type like Pikachu beat a giant Rock-Type like Onix. (Sosuke exclaimed loudly!)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **(Akina sat in her confessional as she yelps in excitement and celebration with her Pikachu.)**

 **Akina Sakata: I'm so happy that Cody defeated Brock! I knew what the plan was from the beginning but I am so proud of him for believing in his Pokémon's strength and bonds. Wouldn't you agree, Pikachu? (Akina said while asking her Pikachu.)**

 **Akina Sakata's Pikachu: (But of course, Akina. I have no doubt that Pikachu had what it takes to beat that Onix.) (A nodded Pikachu said with a cheering sound. Akina, with a blush on her face, loved lovely upon thinking about Cody.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Tatsumi: Such a marvelous display of power and friendship Cody and his Pokémon have shown out there. I look forward in their future gym battle as we process through this journey. (Tatsumi said in admiration.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Natsuko: Brilliant move, Cody. Using your opponent's grip in order to instigate your trap via your Pikachu's Static. Regardless of the Type differences, you managed to paralyze it and deliver the finishing blow at him. I give it my all when it is my turn to challenge. (Natsuko stated with confidence.)**

 **[STATIC]**

 **Ezekiel: Whoa! That was something else, eh!? Cody had choose Pokémon with the Type Disadvantage against those Rock-Types who were also Ground-Type and yet he came out on top. I guess I still have a lot to learn in this journey, but I will put my faith in my Pokémon's inner strength too, eh. (Ezekiel exclaimed.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter Gym, Pewter City]

Chef Hatchet: As hard as it is to believe it, Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. The victor goes to Cody Anderson of Canada. (Chef announced. Cody cheered and plays air guitar as Pikachu, who looked confused at first, joined in by playing an air guitar. Cody sang mockingly.)

Cody Anderson: Yeah! We won, we won Pikachu! (Cody cheered.)

Cody Anderson's Pikachu: (That's right, Cody! Victory is ours!) (Pikachu said. Everyone in the Braving Charizard cheers happily and loudly for Cody and his team's hard earned victory.)

Chris McLean: Wow, looks like the first winner of defeating the gym leader of Pewter City is Total Drama's very own Cody Anderson. (Chris announced. Onix was beamed back into his Poké Ball as Brock smiled kindly at it.)

Brock: Thank you for all of your hard work, Onix. You did your best. Now get some rest. (Brock said. After putting both Poké Balls containing his Pokémon into the Healing Machine, Brock walks toward Cody with his Pikachu now sitting on his trainer's shoulder.)

Brock: Cody, that was an exciting battle I had with you. I haven't had a battle like that since the last three challengers that came here before now. (Brock said. Cody had a feeling that Brock refer to Red, Green and Blue Oak. Brock brought out a grey boulder-like badge.)

Brock: This is the Boulder Badge. Congratulations. You and your team have earn it. (Brock said. Then in excitement and full confidence, Cody strikes a pose as he lifts the Boulder Badge in the air.)

Cody Anderson: Alright! I just earn a Boulder Badge! (Cody declared, like Ash does in the anime after beating a gym battle. Pikachu cheers along with the no longer fainted Pidgeotto and fully health Squirtle.)

[Confessional]

 **(Cody cheers victoriously with his entire current team cheering as well loudly.)**

 **Cody Anderson: Man! I have been waiting all day to do that pose! This is the first step to the Pokémon League. I know it's too bad we can't enter the conference since I have learned it does exist but maybe I'll have a chance after this season is over and a year later. Still, we have a lot of work ahead of us. Right, guys. (Cody asked.)**

 **Cody Anderson's Pidgeotto: (Yeah!) (Pidgeotto screeched.)**

 **Cody Anderson's Pikachu: (You bet you!) (Pikachu said.)**

 **Cody Anderson's Squirtle: (Don't you worry, Cody. We will give it our all into beating the gyms.) (Squirtle said. A touched Cody smiled gratefully.)**

 **Cody Anderson: Ah! Thank you guys. I know that together we will win this season and beat the Pokémon League. Although, I have to admit of one thing, Akina is truly a kind and helpful girl. And such a beautiful young woman too. (Cody said that last part with a blush and dopey smile. His male Pokémon team smiled slyly, happy that their trainer is developing feelings for one of his teammates.)**

 **[STATIC]**

[Pewter Gym, Pewter City]

Brock: Also, along with the reward of 1386 dollars, take this. This is the TM34: Bide. (Brock said as he handed Cody the money and the TM disc containing the Normal-Type move. Cody smiled at the rewards he has gain as he put them away in his bag. After Cody sat down on the bleachers and the Healing Machine finished recovering Onix and Geodude, Brock picked them up as he got back in his stage as he faces to the other trainers.)

Brock: Alright! Who's next? (Brock said. Next scene shows Akina being the next challenger as she had her Pidgey battling Geodude and manage to defeat Geodude. However Pidgey, like Cody's Pidgeotto, was beaten and Akina's Squirtle managed to defeat Onix using Water Gun. Next was Sosuke, who defeat Geodude with Butterfree and while doing some damages on Onix, retreated his Butterfree and brought out Bulbasaur and defeated Onix using Magical Leaf. Fourth challenger, Tatsumi, chose to battle Onix with her Charmander. While it was hard intense battle, Tatsumi's Charmander manages to defeat Onix with Outrage while have her HP in the red. Fifth challenger, Natsuko, brought out her Bulbasaur to do battle with Geodude. Much to the surprise of everyone, Geodude did manage to do battle damage on Bulbasaur, but thankfully Natsuko's Bulbasaur managed to outwit Geodude and defeat him with Vine Whip, hitting Geodude and swiping and throwing him to the ground. Now finally, Ezekiel, currently using his Rattata charged and use the Dark-Type move, Bite and lands a direct hit on Geodude who screamed painfully after his defenses were lowered by several Tail Whips, courtesy of Rattata.)

Brock's Geodude: (Ahhh… my head.) (Geodude groaned as he fainted.)

Chef Hatchet: Geodude is unable to battle. Rattata is the winner of this round. (Chef declared.)

Ezekiel: Oh, oh, oh! Nice work out there, Rattata. (Ezekiel said to his Pokémon. The Rat Pokémon smiled proudly.)

Ezekiel's Rattata: (I gotta admit. Although I got a bit of a pain in my mouth from biting that boulder with arms. That was truly exciting maneuvering his attacks and using Tail Whips to lower his defense stats. Come on, I'm ready for the last opponent!) (Rattata declared. Brock smiled at the closeness in Ezekiel and his Pokémon.)

Brock: Impressive, Ezekiel. You aren't as arrogant as you were in season 3 of Total Drama as I was briefed about? (Brock commented. Ezekiel blushed, slightly ashamed of being reminded of the cause of his elimination from season 3 of Total Drama. Brock brought forth the Poké Ball containing his Onix.)

Brock: Now, let's see who will win this battle. Let's go, Onix! (Brock yelled. The Poke Ball sent out Onix from his Poke Ball as he roared in fierce determination.)

Brock's Onix: (I will not be beaten by a puny rat.) (Onix roared.)

Ezekiel's Rattata: (Who are you calling puny, puny. Oh great, I'm starting to talk like Charmander.) (Rattata said face-palming himself. After a few seconds of waiting Ezekiel made the first move.)

Ezekiel: Rattata, use Tail Whip and lower his defenses eh! (Ezekiel commanded. Rattata used Tail Whip, lowering Onix's defense.)

Brock: Onix, use Tackle! Full Throttle! (Brock commanded. With instant speed, Onix. Charged and Tackles Rattata, who screams painfully as he fell to the ground, completely fainted, much to Ezekiel's bulged eyed shock.)

Chef Hatchet: Rattata is unable to battle. Onix is the winner. (Chef announced. Ezekiel retreated his Rattata back into his Poke Ball. As much as he should feel sore of his loss, Ezekiel gave a small smile at his Poke Ball.)

Ezekiel: Thanks for all of your hard work and skills, Rattata. You're definitely a smart fella. You have shown me that strength isn't everything, so have some nice rest, eh. (Ezekiel said. After putting it away, Ezekiel brought out another Poke Ball.)

Ezekiel: (I may not know much, but I will believe in the strength you have.) (Ezekiel thought with a serious look on his face. Then Ezekiel tosses the Poké Ball into the air.)

Ezekiel: Charmander, let's finish this eh! (Ezekiel declared. The Poke Ball opened and brought out. Ezekiel's Charmander who roared fiercely and confidently.)

Ezekiel's Charmander: (Thought: Alright! Let's get this battle on the road as I'm anxious to take down my opponent.) (Charmander said, even after looking at Onix towering over him.)

Chef Hatchet: Let the final round… begin! (Chef yelled. Ezekiel and Brock glared at each other as they both simultaneously commanded.)

Ezekiel: Metal Claw! (Ezekiel yelled.)

Brock: Tackle! (Brock yelled. Charmander and Onix charged and lands their attack directly at each other with instant speed. Despite their sizes, both moves got a good amount of damages on the both of them, both were snarling from the amount of damage they had received.)

Ezekiel: Quickly, Charmander. Use Metal Claw again! (Ezekiel commanded. Charmander had his arms glow gray as he charges with Metal Claw.)

Brock: Onix, let's start storing up energy. (Brock ordered. Onix paused as her got hit by Charmander's Metal Claw. Ezekiel knew what move Brock is pulling as he gave another order.)

Ezekiel: Charmander, Metal Claw again! (Ezekiel commanded. Charmander roared as he gave Onix another taste of Metal Claw. Onix groans in pain as he was trying his best to hold on from the super effective move, but was gathering a lot of energy from his opponent's attacks.)

Brock: (Strange? He's must've seen this a few time by now and yet he's using that same move while Onix is storing energy? Just is Ezekiel up to? Surely he doesn't plan on just attacking Onix.) (A serious looking Brock thought as he stared at the battle at hand.)

Ezekiel: Now, Charmander. Finish this with Metal Claw! (Ezekiel commanded. Charmander nods as he ran with his Metal Claw activated. Finally, Onix finished building up a lot of energy.)

Brock: Use Bide! (Brock commanded fiercely. Onix roared while being surrounded by the white aura.)

Brock's Onix: (Take this, puny lizard. SAY GOODNIGHT!) (Onix roared as he fired the energy at Charmander. Charmander look a bit shock until Ezekiel found his mark.)

Ezekiel: Perfect! Now, counter it with Flamethrower! (Ezekiel commanded. Everyone, even Brock, was shock by what Ezekiel just said. Charmander smirked as he opened his mouth and unleashed a steam of fire of his mouth as it got into a stalemate with the energy from Bide. The power clash of Flamethrower and Bide were so brightly, the Braving Charizards covered her eyes.)

Natsuko: I knew Ezekiel was training his Pokémon with the rest of us but how did he manage to train his Charmander enough to learn Flamethrower? (Natsuko asked. Both Akina and Cody looked at each other as they said.)

Cody & Akina: Ahhhh…. (They said in unison. Sosuke sighed as he finally confessed.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Alright, alright. The truth is… Cody, Akina and I have been teaching Ezekiel everything about training Pokémon. (Sosuke said. Natsuko and Tatsumi gasped in mild surprise by this.)

Sosuke Tsukuda: Please let us explain. (Sosuke said as he gestured to Cody to step up as he took a breath and speaks.)

Cody Anderson: After I saw the look on Zeke's face after he told me what happened to him in Total Drama World Tour, I felt bad so I started helping him train his Pokémon. Soon afterwards Akina and Sosuke saw what we were doing and wanted to help out as well. Soon, Ezekiel finally got the ropes into training his Pokémon on his own. Plus, we didn't even know that Ezekiel's Charmander finally learned Flamethrower on their own. I swear we didn't… (Cody then paused as Tatsumi raised a hand to stop him on his tracks.)

Tatsumi: Don't worry, you didn't want Ezekiel to get eliminated first again so you help out a friend. (A serious Tatsumi stated with no anger or feeling betrayed.)

Natsuko: We understand the secrecy. After all, the sub-teams weren't yet formed before the first challenge commended. (A serious Natsuko said in understanding. Cody, Akina and Sosuke smiled at their teammates/friends' understanding. Back to the power struggle, Onix starts to get advantage while Charmander was struggling.)

Ezekiel's Charmander: (No! No! No! I won't… I won't quit! Ezekiel is counting on me and I won't let him down. You hear me? I WON'T LOSE!) (Charmander screamed as he was glowing in white and blue light. Ezekiel, Brock and everyone in the gym gasped in shock by what was happening.)

Ezekiel: Whoa, I've seen this happened before in Viridian Forest before, Charmander is… (Charmander's form changed as he got a horn on his head, a few inches taller, longer arms and a bigger flame on his tail. After the light faded away, Charmander finished evolving into a new Pokémon that was red and retaining the yellow belly and blue eyes. Charmeleon roared as his evolution cause the Flamethrower to boost more power and regain its stance in the clash.)

Ezekiel: Whoa! Charmander just… evolved eh? (Ezekiel said as he brought out his Pokédex and analyze his newly evolved Pokémon.)

Ezekiel's Pokédex: CHARMELEON, THE FLAME POKÉMON AND THE EVOLVE FORM OF CHARMANDER. WHEN ITS SWINGS ITS TAIL, IT ELEVATES THE TEMPATURE TO UNBEARABLY HIGH LEVELS. IT ATTACKS WITH RAZOR SHARP CLAWS AND WON'T STOP UNTIL THE ENEMY IS DEFEATED. (The Pokédex stated.)

Brock's Onix: (Just because you have evolved it doesn't mean you're stronger than me. You are an arrogant muscle headed Pokémon. You have the disadvantage against me! GIVE UP!) (Onix roared.)

Ezekiel's Charmeleon: (LIKE HELL I WILL! I WILL NEVER GIVE UPPP!) (Charmeleon roared as his Flamethrower overpowers Onix's Bide. Charmeleon's Flamethrower engulfs the shocked Onix as he got a direct hit at the screaming Onix. Smoke were formed from the outcome of the attack as Charmeleon moved a few distance away while covering himself from the smoke. Once it cleared, Onix was laying on the ground fainted.)

Brock: Onix? (Brock said shocked by what happened.)

Chris McLean: Whoa, Zeke actually… won? (A shocked Chris said.)

Chef Hatchet: Onix is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner. The victor goes to Ezekiel Haarmann of Canada! (Chef declared. Ezekiel smiled at the victory he and his Pokémon have earned. Ezekiel got on the field as he hugs his Flame Pokémon who smiled happily at his trainer.)

Ezekiel Haarmann: Wow, we won! We actually won eh! Isn't that great Charmeleon! (Ezekiel said excitedly.)

Ezekiel Haarmann's Charmeleon: (Yeah! I'm proud that we made it through it, Ezekiel. You're a good trainer eh.) (Charmeleon remarks with Ezekiel's phrase. Brock, after retreating his Onix in his Poké Ball, approach Ezekiel.)

Brock: Ezekiel, that was a good and intensive battle you and your team got out there. You have power and courage, all while having enough knowledge to take the risk. For coming this far, I reward with this Boulder Badge. (Brock said. Ezekiel grabbed his hard earned gym badge.)

Ezekiel Haarmann: Yeah! I just earned a Boulder Badge eh! (Ezekiel declared. The rest of his Pokémon cheer in celebration. The Braving Charizards were glad that Ezekiel won, along with the fact that all of them can finally advance to the next city. Chris faces the camera.)

Chris McLean: Wow. What a day this has been. Two days in Kanto down, several more to go. Who will be the next sub-team to win. Who will be the first to partake in the elimination battle? And who will have the evolution to occur in the gym battle. Find out more in the next episode of… Total… Drama… Pokémon… ADVENTURE! (Chris exclaimed.)

[Ending 1 – Primary Colors of Dreams]

[Preview]

Daisuke Umizawa: Next time on Total Drama Pokémon Adventure: Legends of the Five Regions. (Daisuke announced.)

Anne Maria: Wow, swim captain. I gotta admit. First day on set and already you got a girl line up on you. (Anne Maria praised.)

Daisuke Umizawa: What are you talking about Anne Maria? (A confused Daisuke replied.)

Heather Hamilton: Don't be so dense swimmer. Doll face here is talking about how you and that Misty girl are crushing on each other. (Heather answers.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Wait a minute what!? (Daisuke gasped in shock.)

Anne Maria: Okay, first Jo kept calling me spray can and now YOU'RE INSULTING ME!? (Anne Maria screeched.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on there. I think you girls are overacting on the recent attentions I've been giving to Misty lately. (Daisuke countered gently.)

Noah Gagnon: No, I'm pretty sure they got the message to your feelings for Misty. (Noah responded.)

Ezekiel Haarmann: Ah, it sounds to me that you already know who this Misty is, Noah? (Ezekiel added in suspicion.)

Noah Gagnon: What was your first clue, Zeke? (Noah replied plainly.)

Anne Maria: Hey, if you have any info on that girl, lay it on us sting bean. (Anne Maria demanded.)

Noah Gagnon: I can't disclose that information to any of you or rest I'll get disqualify Miss Jersey Shore. (Anne Maria growls angrily.)

Akina Sakata: Guys! Stop it! (Akina shouted with a commanding tone.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Akina's right! We're a team. We need to work together. (Daisuke added.)

Heather Hamilton: Yeah right. You go and agree with the enemy and say that we're a team. (Heather stated sarcastically.)

Tatsumi: THAT'S ENOUGH! (Tatsumi screamed. Everyone gulped at the mighty shout they received.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Next time on Total Drama Pokémon Adventure Episode 003: Moonlight Clefairy! (Daisuke announced.)

Heather Hamilton: Umizawa's right! We need to work together and what I say goes as team leader. (Heather advised.)

Anne Maria: Hey! Who died and made you leader? (Anne Maria retorted.)

Daisuke Umizawa: Dear lord and Arceus please help us. (Daisuke prayed.)

Noah Gagnon: Ahem. (Noah agreed.)

 **Finally, after taking time to read, rewrite, adding new info into my database, and timing, I have finished the second episode/chapter of this series. I apologize for taking so long because I had college, my other fanfic series, and exercises, I had gotten enough time to get back to work. I promise to do my best to find the time to make so that I will add more episodes but just be patient. Today this episode is referred to as the challenge episode, the next episode will be a filler episode aside from seeing the loser sub-team in their gym battles, it will give the chance for the winners to venture to the next city but mainly on the journey part of it. So, how did you think of Sosuke's Butterfree's history when it was a younger Caterpie and having those so-called Trainers just used him and tossed him out when he didn't evolve. I know, I know, it's a horrible thing to describe but when you think about that's one of the few similarities the Pokémon World and my world have in common. Because while there are a lot of good things in the Pokémon World, there are some things that can make it seem like a cruel, cruel world of heartless, power hungry and greedy Trainers and people who mistreated Pokémon like that. Hopefully, with Team Kanto or rather, the Braving Charizards and the Raging Gyaradoses now in Kanto and having somewhat more humane personalities will make sure to correct those mistakes, catch new Pokémon and bond with each other. Also, yeah for those of you who have begun to notice Cody and Akina are developing feelings for each other. True, Akina is a Cody fan but the only difference between her and Sierra is that she is sane. And there's the matter to the flashback I did on her past, even if it was brief. Let's just due to her natural beauty and kind caring nature, she had a crush once in her hometown but some thugs around her age wanted her and he had to defend her. I'll leave it at that and will continue on future episodes. Don't worry I will ensure some flashback pasts will be shown and that new pairings will be born for the OCs I have made. Plus I am glad that I am pairing Daisuke with Misty, it was the first thing that came out of my mind.**

 **Here's a list of Pokémon that have made their debut on the episode:**

 **#005 – Charmeleon [Fire] [Flame Pokémon]**

 **#010 – Caterpie [Bug] [Worm Pokémon]**

 **#011 – Metapod [Bug] [Cocoon Pokémon]**

 **#012 – Butterfree [Bug/Flying] [Butterfly Pokémon]**

 **#013 – Weedle [Bug] [Hairy Bug Pokémon]**

 **#014 – Kakuna [Bug] [Cocoon Pokémon]**

 **#015 – Beedrill [Bug/Poison] [Poison Bee Pokémon]**

 **#016 – Pidgey [Normal/Flying] [Tiny Bird Pokémon]**

 **#017 – Pidgeotto [Normal/Flying] [Bird Pokémon]**

 **#019 – Rattata [Normal] [Mouse Pokémon]**

 **#021 – Spearow [Normal/Flying] [Tiny Bird Pokémon]**

 **#025 – Pikachu [Electric] [Mouse Pokémon]**

 **#032 – Nidoran [Poison] [Poison Pin Pokémon]**

 **#056 – Mankey [Fighting] [Pig Monkey Pokémon]**

 **#074 – Geodude [Rock/Ground] [Rock Pokémon]**

 **#095 – Onix [Rock/Ground] [Rock Snake Pokémon]**

 **Number of Pokémon Seen: 28**

 **Number of Pokémon Caught: 26**

 **One more thing to announce, while I will try my best to write the next chapter/episode, I am obliged to tell you all that I am currently attempting classes in university so I am gonna try to make some time to work on it and adding all the intel in regards of the new Pokémon intro as my episodes for this series will be between 50 to 70 pages but I have gone to that latter number yet so we'll see since there will be elimination battles in the future. So see ya later! And please keep on not only reading the series but take your time to see the good I am truly to do with it and will also been out scouting for Mega Evolution forms as well.**


End file.
